


Je l'aime à mourir

by loveisalwayswise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 41,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7590622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveisalwayswise/pseuds/loveisalwayswise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione pensait qu'après avoir quitté Poudlard et obtenu son diplôme de médicomagie, sa vie deviendrait enfin normale, mais tout bascule quand Drago Malefoy débarque à St-Mangouste pour un problème qu'elle seule peut régler. Et si son pire ennemi était un veela?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. C'était pourtant un jour normal

**Author's Note:**

> J'adooore les fictions de veela, surtout quand elles concernent Hermione et Drago. À force d'en lire, j'en eu envie de créer la mienne :). J'ai inspiré cette histoire de la chanson « Je l'aime à mourir » de Francis Cabrel, mais ne prêtez pas attention au titre, car il n'y aura aucun mort. Je l'ai plus choisi pour faire un jeu de mot... aimer, veela, mourir... vous avez compris? xD Cette histoire a déjà était publiée sur fanfiction avec le même pseudonyme il y a plusieurs années, alors j'ai pensé qu'il était temps de la publier sur ce site aussi. Enjoy!

Narration Hermione

C'était pourtant un jour normal.

Totalement normal.

Il ne pouvait pas avoir plus normal que ça en fait.

Je m'étais réveillée dans mon petit appartement, avait pris une douche, m'étais habillée, avait petit-déjeuner... bref, une journée normale. J'étais allée à St-Mangouste où je travaillais maintenant depuis trois mois et avait commencé mes consultations. Comme d'habitude, Ginny m'avait envoyé une invitation à déjeuner que j'avais accepté.

J'avais eu une pensée pour Ron, un de mes deux meilleurs amis, qui étaient au États-Unis avec sa fiancé. Leur mariage allait avoir lieu dans quelques mois et tout le monde était très heureux qu'il ait enfin trouvé l'amour. J'avais aussi pensé à Harry et Ginny -déjà marié depuis plusieurs mois- qui essayaient d'avoir un enfant selon ce que ma meilleur amie m'avait raconté.

Ensuite, j'avais reçu mes patients et avait fait de la paperasse sur mon temps de pause.

Oui, c'était bien une journée normale. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais avant qu'un visiteur importun arrive.

Assise dans mon bureau, j'étais en train de prendre des notes et quelqu'un cogna à la porte.

\- Entrez, dis-je.

La personne ouvrit la porte, mais je ne levai pas la tête en continuant de prendre des notes.

\- Hum, hum, fit la personne.

Je daignai enfin lever la tête et aperçut devant moi, en chair et en os, Drago Malefoy.

\- Malefoy?

\- Hermione.

Hermione? Depuis quand m'appelait-il par mon prénom?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? demandais-je, intriguée.

\- J'ai pris un rendez-vous pour une consultation.

\- Vraiment? m'exclamais-je avec surprise.

Effectivement, quand je regardai mon carnet de rendez-vous, je vis le nom de Malefoy écrit de la main de mon supérieur.

\- Oh! Je n'étais pas au courant. Apparemment, mon supérieur t'a placé avec moi sans m'en parler.

\- Je sais... dit-il, je lui ai demandé.

Hein? Que venait-il de dire exactement?

\- Quoi?

\- Je ne suis pas venu ici pour rien. Ne t'en fais pas, fit-il en voyant mon air intrigué, ton patron est au courant de la situation.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Malefoy?

Il grimaça légèrement.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas utiliser mon prénom? S'il-te-plaît? insista-t-il.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Parce que.

\- Si tu veux, Drago.

Il y eut un moment de silence gênant.

\- Alors? demandais-je. Viens t'assoir qu'on puisse commencer.

Il prit place dans la chaise en face de mon bureau.

\- Donc, tu es ici pour... ?

Il sourit mystérieusement et commença à parler d'une voix détachée.

\- Que sais-tu à propos des veelas, Hermione?

Je creusai mon esprit et essayai de me rappeler tout ce que j'avais lu à leur propos.

\- Hum... les veelas femelles sont plus communément appelées vélanes et sont connues pour leur beauté légendaire. Les mâles, eux sont plus compliqué.

Je marquai une pause.

\- Continue, dit-il.

\- Les veelas mâles ont une compagne qu'ils doivent marquer avant leur... 20 ans, je crois, sinon ils meurent de chagrin et de détresse. Dès qu'il atteint sa maturité, le veela reconnaît son odeur et aucune erreur n'est possible dans le processus. Aussitôt qu'il l'identifie, seul but sera de s'unir avec elle, en d'autre mot la marquer. Évidemment, il tombe amoureux d'elle immédiatement après l'avoir reconnu, c'est pour ça qu'il y a un risque de mourir. Cet amour est si pur et si vrai qu'il n'est rien sans sa compagne.

Je fronçais les sourcils en quêtes d'autres informations que j'aurais pu avoir au plus profond de ma mémoire.

\- Je crois qu'ils sont aussi une tolérance à l'alcool assez incroyable, mais je n'en sais pas plus.

Soudainement, je me demandais pourquoi tout ça était nécessaire.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça?

\- Je me rappelle que tu étais plus intelligente que ça, dit-il en souriant.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? demandais-je, un peu vexée.

Il secoua doucement la tête en riant.

\- Hermione, je suis un veela.

\- Ah? fis-je avec interrogation, ne comprenant pas l'importance de cette information.

Dans un sens, c'était un peu logique. Il devait avoir ces 19 ans, l'âge où les veelas atteignent leur maturité. Il avait raison sur un point, j'aurais pu deviné plus tôt.

\- Oui, dit-il, c'est surprenant, mais c'est pourtant vrai.

\- Et pourquoi viens-tu voir un médicomage dans ce cas? demandais-je en haussant les sourcils.

\- Je suis malade d'un mal que toi seule peux guérir.

Non... pensais-je. Ne me dis pas que...

\- Tu es ma compagne, Hermione, et comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, il n'y a aucune erreur possible là-dessus.

Sur ces mots, je m'évanouis.

Oui, c'était pourtant définitivement une journée normale.

~ Moi je n'étais rien  
Mais voilà qu'aujourd'hui,  
Je suis le gardien  
Du sommeil, de ses nuits,  
Je l'aime à mourir ~


	2. La tristesse des veelas

Narration Hermione

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux et les refermai aussitôt quand une lumière blanche m'aveugla. On aurait dit que des coups de marteaux étaient frappés sur ma tête et j'avais de la difficulté à me souvenir où j'étais. J'entendis des voix provenant du couloir, venant apparemment de Drago et d'une infirmière.

\- Elle va bien, M. Malefoy, dit la femme. Elle devrait se réveiller sous peu.

\- Êtes-vous sûr? grogna-t-il.

\- Sûr et certaine. Elle a visiblement été saisit d'une émotion forte et son corps ne l'a pas supporté, ce n'est qu'un simple évanouissement.

\- J'espère pour vous, répondit-il durement, car sinon je ne donne pas cher de votre peau.

Suite à ses paroles, il entra dans la pièce avec fracas et j'ouvris difficilement les yeux. Mon mal de tête ne voulait pas s'en aller.

\- Hum... Malefoy?

\- Drago, répondit-il.

\- Quoi?

\- Mon prénom est Drago.

\- Euh... oui. Drago, où suis-je?

\- Dans une chambre à St-Mangouste. Tu t'es évanoui après... enfin bref.

Puis tout me revint en tête. La consultation de Drago, ses questions sur les veelas et moi qui serait supposément sa compagne.

\- Es-tu sûr de ce que tu avances? demandais-je.

Il hocha la tête et s'assit sur la chaise à mes côtés en saisissant ma main. Je fus surprise de son geste, mais ne me retira pas de l'étreinte.

\- Je suis désolé si je te mets mal à l'aise, dit-il, mais mon côté veela avait besoin de contact physique, alors...

J'acquiesçai et oubliai presque qu'il tenait ma main.

\- Alors tu es sûr à propos de... ça?

\- Oui, Hermione, soupira-t-il. J'en suis convaincu.

\- Oh... fis-je.

Il fronça les sourcils et lâcha ma main.

\- Quoi «oh»? demanda-t-il, visiblement vexé.

\- Eh bien, c'est surprenant et totalement... imprévisible. Surtout venant de toi.

\- Surtout venant de moi... répéta-t-il.

\- Es-tu un perroquet, Drago?

\- Non.

\- Alors arrête de répéter ce que je dis.

\- Désolé si je n'apprécie pas visiblement tout ce que tu dis, s'emporta-t-il.

\- C'est un peu normal que j'ai cette réaction, non? Tu t'attendais à quoi? Que je te saute dans les bras?

\- Non, s'indigna le jeune homme, mais j'espérais au moins un peu de compréhension.

\- De la compréhension? Et toi, toutes ses années à Poudlard, est-ce que tu faisais preuve de compréhension?

Il sembla soudainement se détendre et son regard devint implorant.

\- Hermione, je te demande pardon. Pour tout. Je me sens tellement coupable, je...

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, coupant le blond dans ses paroles. Ginny et Harry entrèrent dans la pièce.

\- Hermione! s'exclama la rouquine. Harry et moi t'attendions pour déjeuner et comme tu n'ai pas venu, on est venu te chercher et les infirmières nous ont dit que tu étais ici. Que s'est-il passé?

Elle sembla soudain remarquer la présence de Drago.

\- Malefoy? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

\- Rien, dit-il en se renfrognant, j'allais partir.

Il se leva et se retourna une dernière fois vers moi avant de partir.

\- Je viendrai te voir demain, au revoir, dit Drago d'une voix brisée.

Il referma la porte derrière lui.

\- Ok... dit Harry. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça?

Je soupirai et mis ma tête dans mes mains.

\- Hermione? demanda Ginny. Pourquoi es-tu ici?

\- Je me suis évanouie.

\- Pourquoi? fit Harry.

\- Drago m'a dit quelque chose qui m'a surpris.

\- Et que t'a-t-il dit? continua-t-il

Je soupirai une nouvelle fois.

\- Que sais-tu à propos des veelas, Harry?

Il y eut un moment de silence.

\- Euh... fit-il

\- Non! s'exclama Ginny avec effarement. Non, non, non, non, non! C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas? Tu n'es pas sa...

\- Oui, la coupais-je.

Sa bouche s'étirait jusqu'à ses pieds et elle semblait tout simplement stupéfiée.

\- Oh, Merlin.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer? s'exclama mon meilleur ami.

On se tourna toutes les deux vers Harry, le regard grave.

\- C'est une longue histoire, dis-je

* * *

 

\- Merlin... fit Harry pour la centième fois.

Après leur avoir raconté ce que Drago m'avait dit, j'avais enfin pu sortir de l'hôpital et on était aller manger.

\- C'est paraît tellement surréaliste, dit Ginny. _Ma_ Hermione est la compagne d'un veela et plus spécialement Drago Malefoy. Tu es une veinarde, j'espère que tu le sais.

\- Quoi? m'exclamais-je. Es-tu en train de dire que tu voudrais que je sois avec Drago?

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas seulement ce que je voulais dire. En dernière année, j'ai dû faire un projet sur les veelas et j'ai fait beaucoup de recherche. Les compagnes sont les filles les plus chanceuses de toute la planète, car les veelas sont les créatures les plus fidèles et les plus aimantes au monde. Tu gagnes un mec qui t'aimera toute ta vie, qui te sera loyal et qui est hyper sexy, que demander de plus?

\- Euh... être la compagne d'une autre veela? fis-je.

\- J'espère que tu ne lui as pas dit ça, dit-elle en riant et en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Euh...

\- Hermione? continua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Tu ne lui as pas dit ça, n'est-ce pas?

Je me mordis la lèvre.

\- Non, je ne l'ai pas fait, mais...

\- Mais?

\- Je lui ai laissé entendre que je ne voulais pas vraiment de cette situation.

\- Hermione! s'exclama-t-elle. Es-tu consciente de ce que tu as fait?

\- Non, mais je crois que tu vas me le dire.

\- Tu viens de lui briser le coeur! Les veelas sont très fragiles, Hermione, et si tu continues comme ça, il va prendre tes commentaires pour un rejet et va se tuer avant d'avoir eu ses 20 ans.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

\- Je croyais que tu avais lu sur veela. Ils tombent amoureux de leur compagne dès qu'il la reconnaisse.

\- Oui, et... ?

\- C'est justement pour ça qu'un rejet de leur part fait si mal. C'est un amour pur, Hermione, si pur qu'il ne pourra plus vivre sans toi.

\- Ça me rend malade, dit Harry. Malefoy qui aime, c'est juste... bizarre. Et Malefoy qui aime Hermione, c'est encore plus improbable.

\- Que vas-tu faire? me demanda Ginny.

\- Je ne sais pas. Drago et moi allons sûrement parler de ça demain quand on se verra.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

\- Ne sois pas trop dure avec lui, Hermione, dit doucement la rouquine. C'est sûrement très difficile de son côté.

On continua de parler pendant un bout de temps de tout et de rien. Cependant, le problème Drago Malefoy ne cessait de ressasser dans mon esprit et c'était invraisemblablement en train de me rendre folle.

\- Ginny? demandais-je. Pourrais-tu m'en apprendre un peu plus sur les veelas?

\- Bien sûr. Je viendrai après que Malefoy soit parti demain.

\- Merci.

Il y eut un autre moment de silence.

\- Ginny?

\- Oui?

\- Pourquoi défends-tu Drago?

Elle me sourit.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai fait beaucoup de recherche sur les veelas. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je sais.

Je hochai la tête et m'apprêtai à ajouter quelque chose, mais un bruit de transplanage retentit.

\- Granger! s'exclama une voix.

On se retourna tous et on vit Blaise Zabini venir à notre rencontre.

\- Granger. Enfin, je te trouve.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Blaise? demandais-je.

Il se pencha sur ses genoux, reprenant son souffle. À l'évidence, il avait couru avant d'arriver ici.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé avec Drago?

\- Pardon?

Il sembla excédé par ma question.

\- As-tu parlé avec Drago? répéta-t-il. À propos de sa condition.

\- Oui. Il m'a dit que j'étais sa compagne, pourquoi?

Il semblait totalement effaré et on aurait dit qu'un drame était en train de se produire.

\- Il a détruit la moitié des pièces de son manoir et maintenant il est en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Je répète: que s'est-il passé?

La surprise me submergea. Il _quoi?_

\- Je te l'avais dit, Hermione, fit Ginny. Les veelas sont très fragiles. Est-ce qu'il va bien?

Il y un moment d'hésitation avant sa réponse.

\- Non, soupira-t-il. J'ai peur qu'il fasse quelque chose de débile.

\- Quel genre de choses? demandais-je en haussant les sourcils.

\- Le genre de choses qui pourrait lui être fatal, répondit-il.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends? s'exclama Harry. Amènes nous à son foutu manoir!

On se saisit tous la main et je sentis la désagréable sensation du transplanage apparaître avant d'atterrir directement au manoir Malefoy.

C'était silencieux. Beaucoup trop silencieux.

\- Où est-il? demanda Harry.

\- Dans sa chambre.

Il nous indiqua le chemin et on se dirigea tous vers la pièce. Effectivement, je pus constater que plusieurs vases, bibelots et tableaux étaient détruits sur notre passage et que certains murs étaient brûlés. On arrive enfin devant une porte marquée de son nom et on ouvrit la porte à la volée.

Drago était à l'intérieur, manipulant dangereusement un long couteau.

\- Drago! s'exclama Blaise. Donne-moi ça.

Il regarda son meilleur ami et je pus voir que quelque chose avait changé. Ses yeux étaient devenus d'un noir profond. Je n'arrivais à croire ce que j'avais devant moi. Drago Malefoy, les larmes dévalant ses yeux, à la lueur du désespoir. Était-ce vraiment à cause de moi? Oh, Merlin, tout est de ma faute.

\- Pas question, sanglota-t-il.

Soudainement, il releva la tête.

\- Her... Hermione? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? demanda-t-il en se refermant sur lui-même.

\- Blaise est venu nous chercher parce que tu allais mal, répondis-je avec douceur.

\- Je vais très bien, répliqua-t-il d'une voix remplie de larmes.

Je m'approchai de lui en sentant mon coeur se briser face à sa tristesse. Je ne pouvais pas croire que que je pensais de lui l'affectait autant.

\- Hey...

Je m'assis sur le lit où il était et, dans une pulsion, le serra dans mes bras. Il lâcha le couteau immédiatement et me serra encore plus fort en respirant mon odeur. Il se mit ensuite à pleurer de plus belle. La seule chose dont je pouvais faire part, c'était que même à travers ses larmes il ne cessait de humer mon parfum. Sûrement une habitude de veela.

\- Ça va aller, Drago. Je suis là...

\- Je... je croyais que... fit-il entre ses sanglots.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je suis là maintenant...

Je sentais son étreinte se refermer encore plus sur moi et sa tête se blottir dans mon cou alors que ses larmes dévalaient sur ses joues.

\- Je suis tellement désolé, Drago, dis-je, presque en larmes. Je ne voulais pas te blesser.

Ses pleurs se calmèrent peu à peu et il finit par se détacher de moi.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, amour, chuchota-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Le surnom qu'il avait utilisé me fit constater qu'il était _vraiment_ amoureux de moi. D'un autre côté, cette situation semblait très bizarre. Il paraissait si faible et si différent de l'image du Drago que je connaissais.

\- Ça va mieux, mec? demanda Blaise.

J'avais presque oublié les autres qui se tenaient devant la porte.

\- Ouais, ça va mieux, dit-il en reniflant.

Il me tenait toujours serré contre lui, même si nous n'étions plus aussi proche qu'auparavant. Il avait agrippé ma taille d'un façon possessive et j'eus presque l'impression qu'il avait grogner quand Harry posa sa main sur mon épaule.

\- Toi aussi, Hermione? demanda mon meilleur ami.

Je hochai la tête et me retourna vers Drago.

\- Penses-tu que ça va aller si je retourne travailler? lui demandais-je doucement.

Drago hocha la tête et je me levai.

\- Je vais devoir y aller, dis-je à tout le monde. Je devrais déjà être de retour au boulot. Si mon patron sait que je me suis absentée, il me tuera.

Je déposai un baise sur le joua de Drago, plus confuse qu'autre chose.

\- Demain à 14h00 devant le ministère, lui dis-je. On doit parler.

Dans un dernier signe de main, je transplanai dehors et sur le chemin de mon bureau, je me sentis de plus en plus mélangée dans mes pensées. J'étais vraiment en train de devenir folle à cause de ça et je ne connaissais sa condition que depuis un jour. Tout semblait aller si vite... Cet avant-midi il était venu dans mon bureau et m'annonçait que j'étais sa compagne, après je me m'évanouissais, je déjeunais avec Ginny et Harry, Drago déraillait... Si j'espérais une année tranquille, je pouvais rêver.

Que Merlin me protège.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je voulais vous remercier pour toutes les gentilles reviews que j'ai eu. Je suis contente que vous ailliez aimé le début.
> 
> En espérant que vous avez autant aimé la suite!


	3. Le compromis

Narration Hermione

L'après-midi était commencé depuis longtemps et je marchai dans les rues pour aller au ministère. J'avais donné rendez-vous à Drago là-bas pour qu'on puisse parler tranquillement de sa condition. Cette affaire continuait de me rendre confuse et, même si je ne voulais pas finir avec lui pour le reste de ma vie à cause de notre passé commun, envisager qu'il puisse mourir serait affreux, totalement injuste. Comment pourrais-je condamné à mort quelqu'un à qui je n'avais même pas donné une seule chance?

Arrivant devant la bâtisse du ministère, je cherchai sa chevelure familière dans la foule. Je finis par l'apercevoir et, après lui avoir fait un signe de la main, le rejoins.

\- Salut, Drago, dis-je avec une certaine gêne.

\- Bonjour, Hermione, répondit-il avec un manque d'assurance flagrant. As-tu pensé à ce que je t'ai dit? demanda-t-il, anxieux.

Je grimaçai légèrement.

\- Si seulement j'avais pu arrêter d'y penser, fis-je avec gêne.

\- Oh... dit-il en baissant les yeux. Ça te dérange tant que ça?

\- Non! m'exclamais-je immédiatement.

Il releva la tête et je croisai ses yeux gris métalliques. Merlin, ils étaient si beaux. Comment avais-je fait pour ne rien remarquer avant? _Hermione,_ pensais-je avec frustration, _concentre toi!_

\- Pas que ça me dérange, continuais-je en rougissant, mais ça me perturbe plus qu'autre chose. C'est très bizarre cette situation et j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un s'amuse à faire avancer le temps. C'est seulement hier que tu m'as annoncé tout ça et j'ai l'impression que ça fait des mois.

\- Ouais... fit-il piteusement. Je sais ce que tu ressens.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

\- Alors... continuais-je. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

Ce fut alors son tour de grimacer.

\- Pour ma part, je ne peux pas faire grand chose, dit-il avec un sourire triste. Même si j'ai trouvé ma compagne ça ne signifie pas que je vais vivre...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? demandais-je avec précipitation.

\- Si tu ne veux pas du marquage, je ne te forcerai pas, fit-il humblement.

Je fus surprise pendant un moment de tant d'attention de sa part. Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait prêt à renoncer à la vie pour mon bonheur.

\- Tu... tu ferais vraiment ça? demandais-je avec abasourdissement.

\- Évidemment, soupira-t-il avec douceur.

\- Mais j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait une loi au ministère et que si je ne voulais pas me faire marquer, tu avais le droit de me réclamer quand même.

\- Il faut croire que pour une fois la loi ne m'aidera pas tant que ça, dit-il avec tristesse.

Un autre silence s'installa entre les deux.

\- Écoute, Drago, commençais-je. Je... je connais tes sentiments à mon égard, mais tu sais que je ne peux pas affirmer que ce soit réciproque.

Il sembla se renfrogner encore et ses traits devinrent plus maussades. Il détourna légèrement la tête et se referma un peu sur lui-même.

\- Je sais... fit-il ensuite.

\- Je sais aussi que tu ne vas pas survivre si je n'accepte pas que tu me marques, alors on va trouver un compromis.

\- Quel genre de compromis? demanda-t-il. Je ne te forcerais pas à te faire marquer si tu n'es pas prête à passer le reste de ta vie avec moi, j'espère que tu le sais.

Je hochai la tête.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on pourrait aller dîner ensemble un soir et apprendre à mieux de connaître... proposais-je. On verra par la suite.

\- Comme un rencard? questionna-t-il, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Je rougis et baissai les yeux.

\- Euh... oui, c'est ça.

Je relevai le visage et vis que cette fois un large sourire éclairait son visage.

\- C'est une super bonne idée, dit-il avec entrain. Je suis partant.

\- Cool, répondis-je.

\- Que dirais-tu d'après-demain vers 18h00?

\- D'accord, ça serait parfait. Où est-ce que je te rejoigne?

Il sembla réfléchir un moment.

\- Je viendrai te chercher.

\- Ok...

Il y eut un long moment où on ne parla pas, mais je sentais bien que Drago était très heureux du tournant de la situation. Le sourire qui s'affichait sur son visage depuis ma proposition le trahissait.

\- Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose?

\- Tout ce que tu voudras, dit-il, une lueur d'apaisement dansant dans ses yeux.

\- Comment as-tu su que j'étais ta compagne?

Il sourit doucement avant de me répondre.

\- J'avais déménagé en France après la guerre. Ça faisait longtemps que j'étais au courant de ma nature de veela et j'attendais mes 19 ans avec appréhension. Quand je les ai eu, j'ai tout de suite senti un vide horrible dans mon coeur, comme s'il me manquait quelque chose. Comme s'il me manquait une partie de moi.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'observer durant son discours. Il avait une très belle musculature, ses cheveux blonds donnaient l'envie de les caresser et ses yeux respiraient le bonheur depuis le rendez-vous que nous avions mis au point. Ginny avait raison, il était vraiment très beau.

\- J'ai commencé à chercher ma compagne là-bas, mais il n'y avait jamais rien de concluant. J'ai finis par me rendre compte qu'à chaque fois que je venais rendre visite à mes parents, le vide en moi semblait moins grand, même s'il était toujours présent. Alors j'ai déménagé en Angleterre quand j'ai compris que ma compagne s'y trouvait.

Il déglutit avant de continuer son histoire.

\- Après ça, c'est devenu beaucoup moins drôle. Puisqu'on est en mars, ça faisait presque un an que je te cherchais, mais après avoir été si longtemps sans te trouver, j'ai fini par devenir malade. C'est ce qui arrive lorsqu'on ne trouve pas notre compagne ou qu'on reste trop longtemps en sa présence sans la marquer.

Il se mit alors à sourire.

\- C'est là que je t'ai reconnu. Je veux dire, en tant que ma compagne. J'étais tellement mal en point qu'on m'avait hospitalisé à St-Mangouste. Quand je suis sorti, je t'ai vu en train de soigner une de tes patientes et j'ai senti ton odeur. Merlin seul sait à quel point j'adore ton odeur... Dès que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi, le vide dans mon coeur s'est rempli. Ce sont tous des signes pour reconnaître une compagne. À partir de ce moment là, je savais que c'était toi.

\- Depuis combien de temps le sais-tu? demandais-je.

\- Pas plus de deux semaines.

\- C'est... wow.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, fit-il en souriant.

\- Donc... on se voit après-demain?

\- On se voit après-demain.

Je m'approchai de lui, me mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassai sur la joue pour une deuxième fois. Je me sentis rougir en me décollant de lui et ses yeux commencèrent à devenir légèrement plus foncé. Aussitôt que je me retirai, il reprit ses esprits.

\- Au revoir, Hermione.

Il partit alors à mon opposé et transplana quand il fut assez loin.

Eh bien... on pouvait dire que j'avais trouvé un compromis assez intéressant.


	4. Comment avoir un patron clément

Narration Drago

Je venais juste de revenir de l'entretien avec Hermione et une étrange impression d'euphorie continuait toujours de m'envahir.

Dans ma tête, une petite voix ne cessait de répéter: « Elle va être à toi pendant toute la soirée, à toi seul... ».

Ça m'apaisait d'avoir ce genre de pensée envers elle. Penser qu'elle pourrait être à moi pour toujours c'était quasiment... magique. J'en tremblais presque de la tête au pieds, et elle avait accepté d'aller à un rendez-vous avec moi. Un rendez-vous avec moi. Merlin, ça sonnait tellement bien.

C'était donc dans cet état d'esprit que je me rendis à mon entreprise, M&Z corporation, que je dirigeai avec Blaise. Notre boulot consistait à créer, modifier et remixer des potions. J'arrivais devant l'immeuble et le portier ouvrit la porte.

\- Bonne fin de soirée, M. Malefoy, dit-il.

\- Bonne fin de soirée, Gilles, m'exclamais-je avant entrain.

De surprise, il laissa tomber les clés de l'immeuble et me regarda avec des yeux ronds. N'y prêtant pas plus attention, je continuais mon chemin.

\- Bonjour, M. Malefoy, dit une de mes plus anciennes employées.

\- Salut, Ayla, belle journée, n'est-ce pas?

Je passais mon chemin, et le regard perçant de ma comptable me suivit jusqu'au bout du couloir.

\- Bonjour, M. Malefoy, me salua le concierge.

\- Vous faites du bon travail, Serge.

Sa vadrouille avec laquelle il nettoyait le sol entra en collision avec le plancher quelques secondes plus tard.

\- M. Malefoy, dit une de mes archivistes. Nous avons un problème avec...

\- Parfait, prenez votre journée de congé.

Elle s'arrêta net au beau milieu du couloir. Mon sourire niais ne me quitta pas tout le long de mon trajet et je finis par arriver à mon bureau. Je commençai le travail avec bonheur humeur et ne rechigna même pas comme à mon habitude quand ma secrétaire entra.

\- Ethan a annulé sa commande de lundi pour une commande encore plus grande, annonça-t-elle. D'après les contrôleurs, nous ne serons jamais prêt à temps et ils vous demandent ce qu'ils doivent faire. La réunion de demain à été déplacé et elle est remise à après-demain. Votre cliente qui devait arriver à 10h00 a annulé et M. Zabini a mentionné qu'il arriverait plus tard ce matin.

\- Bien, dit-il. Dites aux contrôleurs que je m'occupe de régler ça, annuler ma réunion d'après-demain et allez voir la secrétaire de Blaise pour régler les détails de la cliente qui a annulé.

\- Mais, monsieur, la réunion ne peut pas...

\- J'ai un autre engagement à respecter et je ne pourrais pas aller à la réunion, dit-il d'un ton sans appel.

\- Si vous voulez, M. Malefoy.

Elle s'apprêtait à partir, mais je l'arrêtai.

\- Prenez votre semaine de congé, Annabelle. Je crois que de toutes façons votre fiancé voulait vous emmener au Canada, pas vrai?

\- Quoi? Vous... vous me donnez ma semaine?

Elle avait faillit laisser tomber toute sa paperasse quand je lui avais annoncé.

\- Oui. Déguerpissez avant que je ne change d'idée, dis-je en souriant.

\- Merci beaucoup, M. Malefoy.

Elle se dépêcha de sortit et un quart d'heure plus tard elle était partie chez elle. Je travaillai encore une bonne heure avant que Blaise entre dans mon bureau, l'air totalement confus.

\- Drago, veux-tu bien m'expliquer ce qui se passe?

\- De quoi tu parles? dis-je avec entrain.

\- Oh, fit-il avait un sourire malicieux. Je vois. Tu ne serais pas aller voir Granger par hasard?

\- Ah... soupirais-je avec un sourire nais, Hermione...

Je partis une nouvelle fois dans mes pensées et me mit à me rappeler de son visage magnifique, de son odeur et de ses yeux qui...

\- Drago! s'exclama Blaise. Reviens sur terre.

\- Désolé.

\- Tu as fait peur aux employés. La prochaine fois que tu es si heureux, évite de saluer tout le monde. Je crois que le portier est encore en état de choc.

Il se rendit vite compte que je ne prenais pas vraiment attention à ses paroles.

\- Drago, rentre chez toi et ne revient pas avant d'avoir retrouvé ton état normal.

\- Je suis dans mon état normal. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux, même!

\- Oui, dit-il en riant. J'avais remarqué. Allez, oust!

Je me levai d'un geste automatique et me rendit à la maison.

Ah, Hermione...

* * *

 

Narration Hermione

Je me rendis chez Harry et Ginny pour dîner ce soir là.

Après ce qui était arrivé avec Drago, ils avaient tenu à avoir une petite discussion avec moi. On avait essayé de penser à comment tout ça pourrait se terminer, à nous rappeler notre enfance et à parler de tout et n'importe. Mes amis m'épaulaient vraiment dans cette situation. Ils auraient pu me bouder pendant des jours pour vouloir donner une chance à Drago, mais rien de tout ça n'était arrivé.

Soudainement, au bout milieu de la soirée, quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

\- Vous attendiez quelqu'un? demandais-je.

\- Non, fit Harry, intrigué.

Il alla ouvrit la porte et Blaise entra dans leur maison.

\- Zabini? demanda Ginny. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

\- Granger, tu dois absolument me donner ta recette, fit-il aussitôt sans prêter attention aux autres.

\- Quoi? m'exclamais-je. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

\- Ta recette, Granger. Celle pour rendre Drago tout gentil et tout inoffensif, fit-il en ricanant.

\- Est-ce que ça va, Blaise? questionna Harry.

\- Parfaitement bien, dit-il avec sincérité. Drago a été d'une humeur merveilleuse toute la journée, il n'arrêtait pas de sourire! Il a donné des congés à _deux_ employés et on a eu la journée la plus productive dans ces six derniers mois même s'il n'était même pas là. Quelle est ta recette? Comment as-tu fait?

\- Je n'ai rien fait de particulier, dis-je en rougissant.

Le fait que notre rencard le rende si heureux me flattait beaucoup plus que je ne le laissais paraître. Être autant apprécier d'un homme faisait toujours plaisir.

\- Hermione? fit Ginny en haussant les sourcils.

Je me calai le plus loin possible sur ma chaise.

\- Je... j'ai seulement fait un compromis avec lui, continuais-je.

\- Un compromis? dit Harry.

\- En quelques sortes...

\- Et quel était ce compromis? demanda Blaise avec curiosité.

Je rougis de plus bel et baissai les yeux.

\- J'ai accepté d'aller à un rendez-vous avec lui.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

\- Granger... tu es géniale! s'exclama Blaise. Absolument géniale! Je dois vous laisser, maintenant que je sais ce que Drago a, je vais peut-être pouvoir réussir à tirer quelque chose de lui.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il sortit de la maison comme il y était entré.

\- Ça alors... tu as vraiment accepté? fit Harry.

Je hochai la tête.

\- C'est trop cool, dit Ginny. Il est vraiment trop sexy en plus.

\- Hey! s'exclama mon meilleur ami avec indignation.

\- Toi aussi, Harry, tu es sexy, fit mon amie ne levant les yeux au ciel.

Je me mis à rire.

\- Et puisque tu es si sexy, continua-t-elle, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller laver la vaisselle pendant qu'Hermione et moi allons parler.

Il fit une moue boudeuse, mais déserta quand même la cuisine après avoir embrasser sa femme.

\- Tu voulais que je t'apprennes des choses sur les veelas? fit Ginny. Alors c'est le moment.

\- Vraiment?

\- Vraiment. Par où commencer...

Elle plongea dans ses pensées.

\- Tu sais déjà la base de ce qu'il faut savoir et c'est le plus important. Je vais entrer dans le plus spécifique. Tu dois savoir que les veelas sont très possessifs envers leur compagne. Ils n'aiment pas qu'un autre mâle leur touche.

\- C'est pour ça que Drago a grogné l'autre jour quand Harry a mis sa main sur mon épaule?

\- Exactement. Ils sont aussi dotés de canines. N'ai pas peur si elles lui poussent soudainement, c'est instinctif. Ça sert à marquer la compagne. Elles sécrètent une substance qui lie les cœurs des amants. Si vous allez plus loin dans votre relation, ce que je soupçonne fortement, ses canines pourraient lui pousser à chaque fois que vous aurez des contacts physiques.

\- Ça fait froid dans le dos, dis-je en frissonnant.

\- Ça ne devrait pas, ajouta-t-elle en souriant. D'ailleurs, tu devrais même apprécier leur contact sur ta peau. Savais-tu que la morsure à elle seule pouvait égaler l'acte sexuel et te faire un orgasme? On appelle ça un marquage passif. Les deux parties prennent autant de plaisir que s'il faisait l'amour, sauf que le veela ne fait rien de plus que mordre la compagne. Cependant, ça ne peut pas l'empêcher de mourir puisque le rituel n'est pas complet.

\- Comment ça il ne serait pas complet?

\- Tu as dû remarquer à quel point Drago est déjà dépendant de toi, fit-elle. C'est normal, car les veelas ont besoin de contacts physiques poussées avec leur compagne pour survivre. Ce que je vais dire est un peu grossier, mais quand on fait l'amour et on dit qu'on veut «sentir l'autre en nous», ça résume assez bien la nécessité de l'acte sexuel pour le rituel. Ça explique aussi pourquoi il ne doit pas y avoir qu'un marquage passif. Il a besoin de te sentir en lui en quelque sorte. Non seulement ça vous liera physiquement, mais aussi moralement.

\- Et... y a-t-il d'autre chose que je devrais savoir?

\- Les veelas sont conçus pour rendre heureuse leur compagne et vont tout faire pour qu'elle le soit. Aussi, comme tu as pu le constater hier, leur rejet mène souvent au suicide du veela. Hum... tu devrais aussi savoir que leurs yeux prennent une couleur noire quand ils sont tristes, en colère ou qu'ils ressentent le désir de marquer leur compagne.

\- Ça explique beaucoup de chose, commentais-je. Tout à l'heure, quand je lui ai donné un baiser sur la joue, ses yeux ont noircis.

\- C'est exactement ça, dit-elle en hochant la tête. Y a-t-il d'autre chose que tu voudrais savoir?

\- Oui. Qu'est-ce qui arrive si je ne me fais pas marquer?

\- Drago va mourir à la fin exacte de la journée de ses vingt ans. Il devrait aussi devenir de plus en plus malade au fur et à mesure que sa fête approche.

\- Et pour moi?

\- Ça dépend. La plupart du temps, les compagnes restent en vie, mais il y en a déjà qui sont mortes à la suite de la mort du veela. Autre chose?

\- Euh... je crois que non...

Il y eut un moment de silence.

\- En fait, peut-être qu'il y a autre chose, mais je ne sais pas si tu es informé là-dessus, dis-je en me mordant la lèvre. Comment sont les veelas pendant le... marquage?

\- Pour ça, je n'ai pas vraiment de source fiable, juste des témoignages. Ça dépend de la personnalité du veela en général. Ça peut être très tendre, très violent ou passionnée. Peut-être les trois à la fois. Ce que je peux affirmer avec certitude, c'est que les veelas deviennent toujours très possessif lors du rituel.

\- Que veux-tu dire?

\- D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, ils n'arrêtent pas de répéter que leurs compagnes sont à eux pour toujours et qu'ils sont à elles réciproquement, quelque chose du genre, dit-elle en rigolant.

\- On peut dire qu'ils veulent être sûr d'avoir leur compagne à eux seuls, fis-je en grimaçant. Merci de m'avoir dit ça, ça m'a beaucoup aidé à comprendre les veelas.

\- De rien, je te devais bien ça. En plus, Drago tient déjà beaucoup à toi.

\- Ça a dut lui faire bizarre de me détester un jour et de m'aimer celui d'après.

\- Probablement. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que ça fait.

\- Que vais-je faire, Ginny? Après tout, je l'ai détesté pendant toute ma scolarité.

\- Prends tout ça au jour le jour, tu n'as pas besoin de te précipiter.

\- Sa fête est en début juin et nous sommes fin mars.

\- Oh... ça change un peu la situation.

\- Je ne veux pas le laisser mourir, mais d'un autre côté...

\- Oui, je comprends ce que tu veux dire.

Je soupirai et mis ma tête entre mes mains.

\- J'espère pouvoir faire le bon choix.

Et sans que je le sache, ça allait devenir beaucoup plus compliqué que je ne le croyais au fil du temps.

_~ Vous pouvez détruire_   
_Tout ce qu'il vous plaira_   
_Elle n'aura qu'à ouvrir_   
_L'espace de ses bras_   
_Pour tout reconstruire_   
_Pour tout reconstruire_   
_Je l'aime à mourir ~_


	5. Une soirée merveilleuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je viens de constater que j'avais seulement 14 ans quand j'ai écrit cette fic... Ça fait un bail!

Narration Hermione

\- Et s'il agissait comme un parfait imbécile? demandais-je à Ginny.

\- Impossible, tu le sais bien, répondit-elle en retour.

\- Et si c'était _moi_ qui agissait comme une parfaite imbécile? fis-je en me rongeant les sangs.

\- Hermione, ce n'est que Drago Malefoy pour l'amour de Merlin!

Ce n'était pas commun d'être aussi nerveuse pour un simple rencard.

Drago Malefoy était mon pire ennemi depuis qu'on était gamin, bon sang. Comment pouvais-je attendre avec une impatience presque intenable notre rendez-vous? Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était soudainement tout gentil et tout doux que j'allais tomber sous son charme!

Enfin... presque.

Non, non! Je ne devais absolument pas penser dans cet état d'esprit. D'accord, il était peut-être très séduisant et attentionné, mais il avait encore beaucoup à se faire pardonner avant que je puisse envisager de l'aider.

C'était exactement pour ça que je me demandais pourquoi je prenais le plus grand soin à m'habiller et me faire belle. J'avais enfilé une robe grise/argentée qui irait parfaitement avec les yeux de Drago et avait relâché mes cheveux bouclés sur mes épaules. Après m'être légèrement parfumée, j'avais conclu que c'était une situation qui ne se produirait pas tous les jours.

Ginny finit par me laisser seule à mes pensées, trop désespérée du comportement que j'abordais pour me convaincre de faire quelque chose de moi-même.

L'heure où Drago allait arriver approchait et j'étais prête. Assise sur mon fauteuil, j'attendais un quelconque signe du blondinet.

_Ding dong_

Me précipitant presque vers la porte, j'ouvris au jeune Malefoy. Il était vêtu d'un smoking ainsi que d'un pantalon noir, et ces cheveux avaient toujours la disposition si spéciale qui lui était caractéristique. Au diable mes préjugées, il était affreusement sexy.

\- Hermione... souffla-t-il, trop ébloui pour dire autre chose.

Je lui souris timidement en rougissant.

\- Tu es absolument magnifique, me dit-il.

\- Merci, répondis-je en baissant les yeux, tu n'es pas mal non plus.

\- Si mademoiselle veut bien se donner la peine, fit-il en me tendant son bras tel un gentleman.

Doucement, je posai ma main sur son bras. Aussitôt, Drago frissonna de la tête aux pieds.

\- Est-ce que ça va? m'inquiétais-je.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, dit-il avec un sourire d'excuse. Ça arrive souvent quand un veela est avec sa compagne.

Je hochai la tête.

\- Nous allons transplaner, m'annonça-t-il. Tu es prête?

\- Oui.

Il transplana et on se retrouva devant un restaurant que je n'avais jamais vu. Un valet attendait à l'entrée pour ouvrir la porte et tous les serveurs semblaient en tenue de soirée. La musique qu'on entendait semblait exquise et les clients étaient en tenues chics. Drago m'entraîna vers là-bas.

\- Une réservation pour deux au nom de Malefoy, dit-il au réceptionniste.

\- Veuillez me suivre.

Il nous amena vers une salle un peu isolée. Nous étions seuls et une table à deux places éclairées par des bougies trônait au milieu de la pièce. L'odeur, l'éclairage et l'ambiance étaient tous merveilleusement romantiques. Drago tira ma chaise et je m'y assis en le remerciant.

\- C'est incroyable, dis-je. Quel est ce restaurant? Je ne l'avais jamais vu avant.

\- C'est le _Petit Plaisir_. En fait, moi non plus je ne le connaissais pas jusqu'à récemment. C'est mon père qui m'a montré cet endroit. C'est ici qu'il a demandé ma mère en mariage.

Je rougis légèrement quand je pensais à lui qui éventuellement pourrait me demander en mariage. _Hermione!_ pensais-je. _C'est ton pire ennemi!_

\- Parle-moi de ta vie, dit-il ensuite doucement.

\- Ma vie? fis-je avec surprise, avant de revenir un peu penaude. Oh, eh bien... elle n'a rien de très passionnante.

\- Je suis sûr du contraire, tout ce qui se rapporte à toi est forcément passionnant, dit Drago en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

Je rougis une nouvelle fois. Merlin, j'allais mourir sous les compliments. Il était tellement attentionné.

\- Je travaille à Saint-Mangouste, comme tu le sais, depuis à peu près trois mois maintenant. Je continue aussi de voir Ginny et Harry qui se sont mariés. Côté sentimental, ma vie est platonique.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à Weasley? demanda-t-il avec une certaine jalousie dans la voix.

\- Il est parti aux États-Unis pour être avec sa fiancée, lui annonçais-je avec l'ombre d'un sourire sur mon visage.

\- Vraiment? fit-il, surpris. Tout le monde pensait que vous finiriez ensemble, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

\- Absolument pas! m'exclamais-je avec un sourire. Ron a toujours était un de mes meilleurs amis, ça ferait vraiment trop étrange de sortir avec lui.

\- Parfait, dit-il en souriant. Je suis content pour lui.

Je souris en remarquant qu'il était sûrement plus heureux que je sois totalement libre que de savoir que Ron avait une belle vie.

\- Et toi? demandais-je ensuite. Comment est ta vie?

\- J'ai créé ma propre compagnie de potion avec Blaise; M&Z corporation. Je suis le PDG et Blaise est mon adjoint.

\- Réellement? interrogeais-je, agréablement surprise. Je ne savais pas.

\- J'ai toujours aimé les potions et ce n'est pas seulement parce que Rogue m'avantageait, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Et dans ta vie personnelle? demandais-je avec hésitation.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir une minuscule bouffée de jalousie pour les femmes qui aurait pu avoir Drago. Je ne savais vraiment pas ce qui m'arrivait. C'était Malefoy, Drago Malefoy, le même garçon arrogant de Poudlard.

\- Elle a toujours été vide, jusqu'à tout récemment. Bien sûr, j'ai eu quelques aventures sans importance, mais ce n'était que temporaire.

Un pincement au coeur me saisit, ce qui me découragea encore plus. Que m'arrivait-il?

\- Je n'ai jamais eu d'affection pour aucune femme, sauf pour ma mère, avant toi.

Je rougis encore et sentis cette fois une bouffée de chaleur me saisir.

\- Ça fait plaisir à attendre, dis-je en baissant les yeux.

\- Sinon, qu'aimes-tu faire dans la vie?

\- Lire, répondis-je spontanément.

\- Je l'aurais parié, dit-il en souriant. Quoi d'autre?

\- J'adore aussi mon travail, passer du temps avec mes amis, et...

Je marquai un temps de pause.

\- Les dîners comme ceux-ci, avouais-je.

Drago eut l'air heureux de la fin de ma phrase.

\- J'en étais sûr, dit-il. Tu étais trop sérieuse pour ne pas être une romantique.

* * *

 

Narration Drago

C'était tout simplement fabuleux. On ne faisait que parler, mais j'avais l'impression d'être comblé. Peu importe ce qu'elle pouvait penser, ce moment était sûrement l'un des plus beaux dans ma vie.

\- Drago, comment se fait-il qu'il n'y ait pas de prix sur le menu?

\- C'est ma tournée, Hermione. J'ai demandé à ce que les prix soient absents.

\- Tu n'ai vraiment pas obligé, j'ai de l'argent et ce restaurant doit être très cher.

\- J'ai décidé de t'offrir le dîner, alors choisi rapidement avant que le serveur ne revienne, dis-je en souriant.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, fit-elle en rougissant.

Ce qu'elle pouvait être mignonne.

\- En effet, mais j'aime te faire plaisir.

Elle devint encore plus écarlate, si c'était possible. Ne se rendait-elle pas compte à quel point elle était désirable lorsqu'elle rougissait?

\- Je vais prendre l'agneau, dit Hermione. Et toi?

\- Saumon, répondis-je.

\- Bon choix.

Je déposai mon menu et la scruta d'un œil observateur.

\- Tu es belle, dis-je en ne pouvant pas la quitter des yeux.

Mon commentaire eut l'air de lui faire très plaisir.

\- Merci, dit-elle. Toi aussi tu es... enfin, ce que je veux dire... balbutia-t-elle.

Elle était définitivement très mignonne.

\- Tu es très séduisant, conclut-elle en rougissant encore une fois.

\- Content de l'entendre, fis-je alors que mon coeur ratait un battement.

Sa main qui reposait sur la table me semblait de plus en plus attrayante. Pris d'une pulsion, je lui pris et me mit à la caresser. Hermione refermer ses doigts sur les miens et je sus que je voulais rester comme ça pour le reste de ma vie. Le moment fut interrompu par le serveur qui revint.

\- Que puis-je vous servir? me demanda-t-il.

\- Le saumon fumé, répondis-je.

\- Et vous mademoiselle?

Le regard qu'il lança à Hermione ne me plut pas du tout. Il ne voyait donc pas qu'elle était avec _moi?_ S'il croyait que je ne voyais pas les étincelles au fond de ses yeux, il se trompait fortement.

\- L'agneau, dis-je à sa place, reportant son attention sur moi.

Le regard noir que je lui lançai était plus qu'indicateur. S'il ne dégageait pas maintenant, il aurait un problème.

\- Est-ce que ce sera tout? demanda-t-il, la voix tremblante.

\- Apportez votre vin le plus cher, j'en veux une bouteille, dis-je avec froideur.

\- Tout de suite.

Il sortit alors de la pièce alors qu'Hermione me lançait un regard réprobateur. Ma main toujours entrelacée à la sienne, j'en profitai pour l'observer encore une fois.

\- Ginny m'a dit tout ce qu'elle savait à propos des veelas et je dois avouer que ça m'a beaucoup surprise, dit-elle enfin pour briser le silence.

\- Je pourrais t'en apprendre encore plus, dis-je en souriant.

\- Évidemment, fit-elle.

On reste là à se regarder dans les yeux jusqu'à ce que le serveur revienne pour nous porter notre dîner. Après l'avoir durement congédié, il finit par nous laisser tranquilles. Hermione secoua doucement la tête.

\- Quoi? fis-je avec curiosité.

\- Tu es incroyable, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin. Tu as effrayé ce pauvre serveur.

\- S'il arrêtait de te regarder comme un morceau de viande, peut-être que je le laisserais tranquille, dis-je avec une voix enfantine.

\- Tu veux dire de la même façon que toi, tu me regardes? demanda-t-elle avec malice.

Je levai les yeux aux yeux et reporta mon attention sur la charmante demoiselle devant moi. Les conversations allaient bon train et j'avais espoir d'être de bonne compagnie. Hermione semblait heureuse et mon coeur se réchauffa considérablement à cette pensée. Quand on eut terminé, j'eus enfin le courage de lui demander quelque chose.

\- M'accorderais-tu cette danse?

Je lui tendis ma main qu'elle prit en retour. Je l'entraînai au milieu de la salle et une chanson commença.

_Moi je n'étais rien_   
_Mais voilà qu'aujourd'hui_   
_Je suis le gardien_   
_Du sommeil de ses nuits_   
_Je l'aime à mourir_

Une main sur sa taille et l'autre dans sa main, on commença doucement à danser un slow.

_Vous pouvez détruire_   
_Tout ce qu'il vous plaira_   
_Elle n'aura qu'à ouvrir_   
_L'espace de ses bras_   
_Pour tout reconstruire_   
_Pour tout reconstruire_   
_Je l'aime à mourir_

Elle se rapprocha doucement de moi alors que je la regardai droit dans les yeux. Elle finit par se blottir complètement contre moi et passer ses bras autour de mon cou.

_Elle a gommé les chiffres_   
_Des horloges du quartier_   
_Elle a fait de ma vie_   
_Des cocottes en papier_   
_Des éclats de rire_

Sa tête était posée sur mon torse, presque au creux de mon cou. Je descendis mes mains dans le creux de ses reins et l'approcha encore plus.

_Elle a bâti des ponts_   
_Entre nous et le ciel_   
_Et nous les traversons_   
_À chaque fois qu'elle_   
_Ne veut pas dormir_   
_Ne veut pas dormir_   
_Je l'aime à mourir_

Je sentais son souffle chaud dans mon cou et j'étais parfaitement comblé. Hermione était à moi, même si ce n'était que pour un moment.

_Elle a dû faire toutes les guerres_   
_Pour être si forte aujourd'hui_   
_Elle a dû faire toutes les guerres_   
_De la vie, et l'amour aussi_

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je déposai un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête avant de la serrer dans mes bras.

_Elle vit de son mieux_   
_Son rêve d'opaline_   
_Elle danse au milieu_   
_Des forêts qu'elle dessine_   
_Je l'aime à mourir_

Je l'entendis soupirer de bien-être et se caler encore plus contre moi. Tout mon corps se détendit alors à cause de la présence de ma compagne qui m'accordait non seulement sa confiance, mais aussi un moment intime.

_Elle porte des rubans_   
_Qu'elle laisse s'envoler_   
_Elle me chante souvent_   
_Que j'ai tort d'essayer_   
_De les retenir_   
_De les retenir_   
_Je l'aime à mourir_

De son côté, sans que Drago le sache, Hermione se sentait étrangement bien. Être tout contre lui semblait tellement normal. La jeune femme ne se rappelait même pas la dernière fois qu'elle s'était permis de s'abandonner avec un homme. À vrai dire, ce n'était probablement jamais arrivé.

_Pour monter dans sa grotte_   
_Cachée sous les toits_   
_Je dois clouer des notes_   
_À mes sabots de bois_   
_Je l'aime à mourir_

Je suivais chaque mouvement qu'Hermione faisait, ma respiration se calquant sur la sienne. Ses cheveux chatouillaient ma peau et je sentais aussi ses lèvres qui frôlaient mon cou de temps en temps.

_Je dois juste m'asseoir_   
_Je ne dois pas parler_   
_Je ne dois rien vouloir_   
_Je dois juste essayer_   
_De lui appartenir_   
_De lui appartenir_   
_Je l'aime à mourir_

C'était le plus beau jour de ma vie. Hermione, celle que j'aimais plus que ma propre vie, resta calée dans mes bras quand la chanson se termina. Ne parlant pas, je conservai l'étreinte qui me semblait très intime.

\- Je suis bien avec toi, dit-elle.

\- Moi aussi, répondis-je avec apaisement.

Me taisant une nouvelle fois, j'inspirai son odeur exquise.

\- Quelle heure est-il? chuchota Hermione pour ne pas briser le moment.

\- Probablement aux alentours de minuit.

\- Je devrais bientôt y aller, je travaille demain.

Pourtant, elle ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

\- Veux-tu que je te raccompagne? dis-je après un moment de silence.

\- Si ça ne te dérange pas... dit-elle.

\- Ça me ferait plaisir, fis-je.

Tout doucement, je relâchai notre étreinte à contrecœur et pris sa main. Je laissai de l'argent sur la table pour payer notre dîner et on sortit du restaurant. Main dans la main, on marchait dans les rues de Londres dans le silence le plus complet. Finalement, je transplanai pour la ramener à la maison. On se dirigea tous les deux vers la porte et je portais sa main à mon visage.

\- Bonne nuit, Hermione, dis-je en lui faisant un baisemain. J'ai passé une excellente soirée avec toi.

\- Moi aussi, Drago. C'était une soirée formidable.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu accepterais un autre rendez-vous si je te le demandais? demandais-je.

Elle sourit et baissa la tête, mais même dans la noirceur de la nuit je la vis rougir. Elle hocha la tête timidement en signe d'affirmation.

\- Que dirais-tu de samedi?

\- Ça serait parfait, répondit-elle.

\- Génial. Je viendrai te chercher vers midi.

\- Comment devrais-je m'habiller?

\- Normalement, dis-je.

\- Bon... eh bien... bonne nuit, Drago.

\- Bonne nuit, Hermione

Elle ouvrit la porte, me sourit et la referma derrière elle.

Je venais juste d'obtenir un autre rencard avec elle...

_Victoire!_


	6. Le bouquet

Narration Hermione

Quand je me réveillai le lendemain, un grand sourire s'afficha sur mon visage au souvenir de ma soirée d'hier. Drago Malefoy était définitivement le genre d'homme avec qui j'aimerais sortir. Il savait tenir une conversation, apprécier les moments de tendresse et se soucier de la personne qui était avec lui. Cependant, je ne l'avouerais pour rien au monde.

Je me levai et me dirigeai dans la cuisine pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner. À ma grande surprise, sur ma table, trônait un bouquet de roses rouges avec un petit mot.

_« Hermione,_

_Je tenais encore une fois à te remercier pour la soirée d'hier. J'ai beaucoup apprécié notre moment ensemble et je trépide d'impatience à l'idée de te revoir._

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Drago »_

Après avoir lut le message, je me mis à sourire bêtement. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir totalement bien en sachant qu'il avait lui aussi apprécié. Contrairement à ce que je croyais, Drago était une personne intéressante.

Je me dépêchai d'aller m'habiller pour me rendre au boulot tout en pensant à un certain blond qui ne voulait pas sortir de mon esprit…

 

* * *

 

 Pour ma pause de midi, je sortis sur le chemin de traverse dans le but d'aller manger. Je décidai de me rendre au casse-croute le plus près. En m'y rendant, je croisai Blaise.

\- Salut, Granger. Ça va?

\- Parfaitement bien, dis-je.

\- Vraiment? demanda-t-il avec un sourire. Génial!

\- Oui, en fait, je vais très bien.

\- Ce n'était pas hier ta sortie avec Drago? demanda-t-il ensuite avec suspicion.

Je rougis fortement avant de lui répondre.

\- Oui, fis-je en baissant les yeux.

Il fit un sourire en coin en remarquant ma gêne.

\- Comment ça c'est passé? s'enquit-il d'une voix malicieuse.

\- Plutôt bien… dis-je lentement.

\- Plutôt bien? fit-il en haussant les sourcils.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

\- En fait, pour être honnête, j'ai adoré, avouais-je finalement.

\- Réellement? fit-il avec joie. Alors Drago doit encore être dans sa phase tout gentil et tout inoffensif… J'ai hâte de voir ça.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit comme ça, dis-je ensuite, ça m'a agréablement surprise.

\- Parle-moi de ce que vous avez fait.

\- Eh bien… on a discuté, et…

Je marquai un temps d'arrêt.

\- Oui? demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

\- On a aussi passé un bon moment en silence, à vrai dire.

\- Je comprends. Vous avez passé une éternité à vous regardez dans le blanc des yeux?

Je baissai les yeux de gêne.

\- On peut dire ça comme ça. Après, on a mangé et on a dansé un slow. Drago m'a ensuite raccompagné.

\- Le parfait petit gentleman. Et que penses-tu de lui jusqu'ici?

Il y eut un moment de silence.

\- Tu ne lui diras pas? m'enquis-je.

\- Promis.

\- À titre personnel, je l'ai trouvé très séduisant et je crois qu'il est le genre d'homme avec qui je pourrais sortir.

\- Vraiment? s'exclama-t-il, surpris.

\- Je crois bien, mais ne lui en parles pas. Je ne voudrais pas lui donner de faux espoirs.

\- D'accord. Sinon, que va-t-il se passer maintenant? Est-ce qu'il t'a embrassé?

\- Non, il ne m'a pas embrassé et actuellement, il se trouve que nous avons un autre rendez-vous samedi.

\- Granger, je me demande si Drago n'est pas mort de joie à l'heure qu'il est. De la façon dont tu le dis, la soirée a été un succès et vous allez à un autre rencard. Il doit être fou de bonheur.

\- Ça fait plaisir à savoir, dis-je. Si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais aller manger. Si tu croises Drago, tu lui bonjour de ma part.

\- Je le ferai.

D'un pas rapide, je m'éloignais du meilleur ami de Drago. Le métis semblait être sûr des chances pour lui et moi de se mettre ensemble et une partie de mon esprit aurait aimé être d'accord avec lui. Il fallait vraiment que je mette un frein à mes stupides sentiments si je ne voulais pas tomber sous le charme de Drago trop rapidement, car je devais avouer qu'il était très charismatique.

C'est beaucoup plus tard que je compris que j'étais déjà en train de commencer à l'apprécier.

 

* * *

 

Narration Drago

Et si je l'amenais dans ma résidence en France?

Hum... non. Elle n'est pas le genre de fille à se laisser impressionner par le nombre de maison que quelqu'un a, même si j'en ai une trentaine.

Peut-être qu'elle aimerait juste passer un après-midi avec moi au manoir?

Mauvaise idée. Ça lui rappellerait quand Bellatrix la torturait.

Peut-être à un match de quidditch?

Non, non, non!

Quelqu'un pouvait me dire pourquoi c'était si compliqué de trouver un endroit pour notre rendez-vous? En plus, c'était d'autant plus difficile que mon côté veela ne cessait de me crier de l'inviter à la maison pour la marquer le plus rapidement possible.

\- M. Malefoy?

Je levai la tête et vit la remplaçante de ma secrétaire pendant sa semaine de vacances.

\- Oui?

\- M. Zabini vient d'appeler. Il a dit que je devais vous transmettre un message alors le voici: « Drago, tu es mieux de me raconter tous en détails. Granger m'a dit qu'elle avait adoré et elle te passe le bonjour ».

Elle... elle avait adoré? Vraiment? J'eus une bouffée de chaleur et un sourire éclaira mon visage.

\- Merci.

Elle s'apprêtait à sortir quand je lui dis:

\- Miss Liberty?

\- Oui? dit-elle en se retournant.

\- Si vous auriez un deuxième rencard avec moi et que vous étiez une femme très simple, où voudriez-vous que je vous emmène?

Elle sembla perplexe, mais répondit tout de même.

\- Probablement faire une marche, tout simplement un pique-nique ou quelque chose que j'aime faire.

Soudain, j'eus une merveilleuse idée.

\- Merci, vous pouvez disposer.

Elle hocha la tête et quitta mon bureau.

J'allais emmener Hermione faire un pique-nique à Poudlard.

 

* * *

 

Narration extérieure

Quelle n'avait pas été la surprise du vieux Filius Flitwick quand Drago Malefoy était arrivé en plein milieu de la journée à Poudlard. Au début, il avait cru à une embuscade, un piège ou n'importe quoi se relatant à ça, mais pas ce qu'il s'apprêtait vraiment à demander. Depuis qu'il était le directeur, aucune intervention de ce genre n'était jamais arrivé.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous M. Malefoy? demanda le directeur.

\- J'aurais une faveur à vous demander.

\- Allez-y.

\- Je voudrais savoir s'il serait possible que je puisse venir ici avec Hermione Granger samedi midi et tout le reste de l'après-midi.

\- Pour quel motif?

\- Disons que ce sont des motifs personnels.

\- M. Malefoy, vous comprenez que je ne peux pas vous donner la permission si vous ne me donnez pas de détails.

\- Très bien, mais ça doit rester entre nous. Je n'aime pas quand des rumeurs se répandent.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Je suis un veela et Hermione est ma compagne, c'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir.

Le professeur Flitwick, ne s'attendant vraiment pas à ce genre de nouvelle, laissa échapper un glapissement.

\- Votre compagne? Miss Granger? Hermione Granger?

\- La seule et unique, répondit le blond.

\- Vous ne vous détestiez pas?

\- C'était il y a longtemps, les choses ont changé.

\- Je peux le constater par moi-même.

Le vieux directeur plongea dans ses réflexions.

\- Vous voulez amener Miss Granger ici ce samedi?

\- Exactement.

\- Si je vous accordais la permission, pourriez-vous faire attention à ne pas perturber mes élèves?

\- Bien sûr, cela va de soit. Nous ne ferions rien qui puisse déranger le quotidien de la vie au château.

\- Alors je vous accorde la permission. Cependant, je voudrais que vous soyez partis avec que la nuit tombe.

\- Il n'y a aucun problème.

\- Parfait, je vous vois samedi, M. Malefoy.

\- À samedi professeur Flitwick.

Et sur ces mots, le jeune héritier Malefoy sortit de la pièce.

 

* * *

 

Narration Hermione

Tout était calme à Saint-Mangouste pour une des rares fois dans l'année. On aurait que tout le monde s'était consulté pour ne plus être malade en même temps et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire.

J'étais à mon bureau, comme à chaque pause de l'après-midi, en train de remplir de la paperasse quand quelqu'un cogna à la porte.

\- Entrez.

Drago pénétra dans mon bureau.

\- Drago! Que fais-tu ici?

\- Je viens de livrer une cargaison de potion et j'en ai profité pour venir te saluer.

\- C'est gentil de ta part, mais tu n'étais pas obligé.

\- J'y tenais. En plus, j'adore venir te voir. Alors, comment vas-tu?

\- Extrêmement bien et toi?

\- Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien depuis des mois.

En disant ça, je savais qu'il faisait référence à son héritage de veela.

\- Je suis contente pour toi.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

\- Je sais que je l'ai déjà mentionné plusieurs fois auparavant, mais j'ai beaucoup aimé notre sortie d'hier.

\- Moi aussi, dis-je avec un sourire timide.

Il me regarda avec un éclat de bonheur dans les yeux.

\- C'est sûr que quand on m'a pour compagnie... dit-il en blaguant.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, dis-je avec malice. On s'ennuie quand on est en ta compagnie.

\- Vraiment Miss Granger? fit-il en s'approchant de sa démarche féline.

Il mit ses deux mains sur le bureau et se pencha vers moi.

\- Il est vrai que je peux être d'un ennui affligeant.

Il était si proche que j'eus l'impression qu'il allait m'embrasser. Cependant, quelques secondes plus tard, à mon plus grand désespoir, il se releva.

\- Passes une bonne fin de journée. On se voit samedi?

\- Merci pour les fleurs! m'exclamais-je alors qu'il refermait la porte.

Ce mec allait me rendre folle.

 

* * *

 

\- Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes? demandais-je d'une voix enfantine.

\- C'est une surprise, répondit Drago avec malice.

Après être venu me chercher à la maison, Drago m'avait bandé les yeux. Il avait ensuite refusé de me dire où on allait et me traînait maintenant quelque part dans les rues de Londres. Le seul reperd que j'avais était ses mains posées sur ma taille qui me guidait.

\- On y est?

\- Pas encore

\- ...

\- ...

\- Et maintenant?

\- Pas encore.

\- ...

\- ...

\- Maintenant?

\- Non, Hermione, dit-il en rigolant.

\- Tu es sûr?

\- Qui aurait pu dire que tu pouvais être si agaçante? fit-il en blaguant.

Je fis une moue boudeuse tandis qu'il s'arrêtait finalement.

\- Je vais nous faire transplaner, tu es prête?

\- Oui.

Deux secondes plus tard, je me sentais atterrir sur un sol différent.

\- On est arrivée maintenant? dis-je après un moment de silence.

\- Presque, répondit-il avant de me donner un rapide baiser sur la joue. Est-ce que tu sais que tu adorable quand tu fais la gamine?

\- Adorable? demandais-je.

\- Adorable, magnifique, belle, merveilleuse... récita-t-il comme une leçon apprise par coeur.

Je rougis de gêne et mordis ma lèvre inférieure.

\- Ce n'est pas bien de mentir, Drago.

\- Qui a dit que je mentais? Ce n'est pourtant que la stricte vérité...

\- ...

\- Hermione, tu es la plus belle femme que je n'ai jamais rencontrée.

\- Tu dis seulement ça parce que je suis... enfin, tu vois.

Je sentis sa prise se refermer sur ma taille.

\- Ce ne sont pas que des mots en l'air, dit-il avec douceur. Même si tu es terriblement belle, ce n'est pas juste ça qui fait ta beauté. Ta personnalité est aussi pure que le cristal.

\- Pas tant que ça.

\- Oh, oui. Je sais de quoi je parle.

\- Vraiment? dis-je avec un ton sarcastique.

\- Vraiment. Parfois, c'est comme si ton coeur était connecté au mien.

Il y eut alors un silence gênant tandis qu'on continuait d'avancer.

\- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire où nous allons?

\- Tu le sauras dans quelques secondes, on arrive.

Je sentis soudain le terrain changer et d'après mes sensations on était maintenant sur du gazon.

\- Attention à tes pieds, dit Drago avant de s'arrêter. Très bien, reste là.

Il me contourna et vint se placer en face de moi.

\- On est arrivé, tu peux enlever le bandeau.

Avec hâte, je retirai le tissu de devant mes yeux. La première chose que je vis fut Drago, un sourire aux lèvres. Il me fit signe de me retourner et je reconnus un paysage familier. _Poudlard._

\- On est à Poudlard? demandais-je avec joie.

\- Exactement, dit-il. Je suis allé voir le professeur Flitwick hier et...

Il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot de plus que je lui sautais déjà dans les bras.

\- Merci, merci, merci! J'avais tellement envie de revenir! m'exclamais-je, émue.

Il referma ses bras sur moi, encore surpris, et huma ensuite mon odeur.

\- Si j'avais su que tu réagirais comme ça, dit-il avec une certaine stupéfaction, je t'aurais emmené ici avant.

\- Je suis si heureuse! dis-je avant de me retourner vers le château.

Les larmes me vinrent aux yeux. J'avais tant aimé mes souvenirs à Poudlard. C'était ma deuxième maison, j'y avais grandis, rencontré mes meilleurs amis, appris des tas de choses et vécu un tas d'aventure.

\- Viens t'assoir, dit Drago en me sortant de mes pensées, je nous ai préparé un pique-nique.

Je le rejoignis sur la couverture qu'il avait installé et me mit à sourire bêtement.

\- Comme as-tu eu cette idée?

\- Je me suis fait conseiller, dit-il. Une personne m'a dit qu'il faudrait t'emmener faire quelque chose que tu aimes… alors j'ai eu l'idée de venir ici. Si je me rappelle bien, tu te plaisais beaucoup à Poudlard.

\- Je suis contente qu'on soit ici, car cet endroit m'est très cher. J'y ai passé les plus belles années de ma vie.

\- Alors j'ai bien choisis, conclut en souriant. Qu'as-tu envie de manger? J'ai un peu de tout ce qui se mange à un pique-nique.

\- Comme des sandwich? demandais-je avec le regard pétillant. Quand j'allais manger dehors avec mes parents, c'était toujours ça qu'on mangeait

\- Un sandwich pour la demoiselle, dit-il d'un ton amusé.

Il me tendit mon dîner et empoigna le sien.

\- Tu m'en redonneras des nouvelles.

Je pris une bouchée et constata que pour un sandwich il était totalement exquis.

\- Comment fais-tu pour qu'il soit si bon? m'exclamais, surprise.

\- Recette familiale, répondit-il simplement.

On finit de manger notre repas autour de conversations aussi enfantine l'une que l'autre. Pour une fois, ça me faisait du bien de déconnecter du monde extérieur.

\- Ferme tes yeux et ouvres la bouche, dit-il.

Sceptique, je haussai les sourcils.

\- Fais-moi confiance.

Exécutant ses ordres, j'ouvris la bouche et fermai les yeux. La seconde d'après, je sentis qu'il approchait quelque chose de ma bouche.

\- Croque.

Je pris alors une bouchée et ouvrit les yeux quand je reconnus le goût.

\- Des fraises aux chocolats? m'exclamais-je. C'est mon dessert préféré!

\- Je sais, dit-il en souriant, c'est pour ça que j'en ai préparé.

\- Comment l'as-tu su?

Il sourit d'une façon énigmatique.

\- J'ai pris la liberté d'écrire à ton amie Weasley.

\- Ginny?

\- La seule et unique.

\- Je devrai la remercier alors, dis-je en souriant à mon tour.

Sans qu'on le remarque vraiment, enfin, pas dans mon cas, on commença à se rapprocher au fur et à mesure que nos conversations avançaient. On parla pendant au moins deux bonnes heures et, à la fin, j'étais totalement blottie dans les bras de Drago. Je dois avouer que cette situation n'était pas pour me déplaire et qu'il avait l'air d'apprécier autant que moi.

\- Qu'as-tu envie de faire? demanda-t-il.

\- Rester ici, répondis-je.

\- J'ai une idée, dit-il ensuite. Et si on lisait?

\- Lire?

\- Oui, fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel, tu te rappelles comment faire?

\- Bien sûr que oui, idiot, dis-je en lui donnant une tape sur le torse, c'est juste que ta proposition m'a surprise.

\- Contrairement à ce que les gens peuvent penser, j'adore lire.

\- Vraiment? Je n'y aurai jamais cru.

\- Alors, ça te semble un bon plan?

\- Ça me va.

Il empoigna le sac à dos qu'il avait emmener et en sortie quelques livres.

\- Sers-toi, dit-il.

Je saisis un livre et retourna m'installer entre ses jambes pour ensuite m'accoter contre son torse. Je l'entendis soupirer de contentement alors que je me calai sur lui et il entoura ma taille avec ses bras.

\- Tu ne lis pas? dis-je en voyant qu'il ne prenait aucun livre.

\- Je suis bien comme ça. J'adore te regarder.

Je me sentis rougir et retourna à ma lecture. Bizarrement, contrairement à d'habitude, je ne fus pas dérangée parce qu'il me regardait. Normalement, j'avais énormément de difficulté à lire lorsque quelqu'un m'observait.

On resta dans cette position pendant une autre bonne heure et il ne semblait pas s'en plaindre. Il s'occupait comme il pouvait, en caressant mes cheveux, m'observant ou me donnant des baisers dans le cou. J'adorai être sous l'attention d'un homme comme lui, surtout que j'avais l'impression au centre de son monde.

\- Je crois qu'on devrait rentrer, le professeur Flitwick va être furieux si on reste plus longtemps.

Je relevai les yeux et constata que le temps avait beaucoup avancé.

\- Quelle heure est-il?

\- Cinq heure du soir.

\- Ça fait trois heures que tu attends que je finisse de lire?

\- Ne t'en fais pas, dit-il en me voyant venir, j'ai beaucoup apprécié même si je n'avais pas de bouquin.

\- Sûr?

\- Sûr et certain

Il me serra une dernière fois dans ses bras et se releva.

\- Veux-tu que je raccompagne?

\- Si tu n'as rien de mieux à faire...

\- Laisse-moi juste ramasser mes choses et on se met en chemin.

Il prit ses affaires et saisit ensuite ma main pour m'entraîner sur le terrain de Poudlard. C'était tel que je me rappelai, excepté le château qui avait été rénové après la guerre. Cette promenade à travers le parc me rendit nostalgique. Poudlard me manquait.

\- J'aimais tellement cette école, soufflais-je.

\- Moi aussi, dit-il. C'était comme ma deuxième maison.

\- Oui, c'est ça.

On resta en silence jusqu'aux grilles de Poudlard, nos mains entrelacées. Rendu là-bas, on transplana jusqu'à mon appartement.

\- Je dois avouer que j'ai beaucoup apprécié cette sortie, lui dis-je.

\- Je peux t'assurer que c'est réciproque, répondit-il en souriant.

Avec hésitation, je m'approchai de lui et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

\- On se revoit bientôt? demandais-je.

\- Je l'espère, dit-il en souriant.

\- Bon et bien...

\- Oui, eh bien...

\- Bonne fin de soirée.

\- Toi aussi.

Il me sourit une dernière fois et se retourna pour continuer son chemin. Il me regarda une dernière fois en me souriant timidement et transplana par la suite. Je rentrai chez moi et m'appuyai immédiatement contre la porte, des papillons dansant des mon estomac et un sourire niais qui s'élargissait sur mon visage.

Je me mordis la lèvre en pensant à Drago. Ce n'était que le deuxième rendez-vous et j'étais déjà en train de commencer à ressentir quelque chose pour lui. Bien sûr, c'était encore bien loin de l'amour, mais j'appréciais beaucoup plus les moments avec lui que je le devrais et ma joie me trahissait elle-même.

À ce rythme là, je n'allais pas tenir longtemps. Drago avait énormément de charme et un talent séducteur infini, alors il n'y avait presque aucun moyen de lutter contre l'attirance que je commençais à ressentir pour lui.

De toutes façons, qu'est-ce que j'avais à perdre?

~ Elle a gommé les chiffres  
Des horloges du quartier  
Elle a fait de ma vie  
Des cocottes en papier  
Des éclats de rires ~


	7. Insomnie

Narration Drago

Me retournant encore dans mon lit, je repensais à ses trois dernières semaines. Tout était allé si vite avec Hermione, bien qu'on n'est pas vraiment le choix. Après nos deux premiers rendez-vous, on avait commencé à se voir régulièrement pour mon plus grand plaisir. Au début, on allait à l'extérieur pour des vraies sorties, mais depuis quelques temps on restait chez elle ou chez moi.

Les choses étaient devenus plus difficiles de cette façon, car, premièrement, à chaque fois que je voyais un lit, un fauteuil, une table ou même un mur, je sentais un désir de la marquer incessant, ce qui voulait dire que ça m'arrivait presque toujours. Je devais user de mon contrôle le plus extrême pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Deuxièmement, depuis qu'elle avait laissé son odeur chez moi, je n'arrivai plus à dormir. Mon côté veela ne cessait de me dire d'aller la rejoindre chez elle, mais je savais que c'était interdit.

C'était donc la troisième nuit que je ne dormais pas du tout. Mon humeur s'en ressortait et je tentais tant bien que mal de cacher les cernes qui commençaient à apparaître sous mes yeux. Dans un mois et demi ce serait mon anniversaire et j'allais de plus en plus mal.

Je n'avais rien dit à Hermione de peur de la brusquer ou de l'effrayer. De toutes façons, elle ne s'intéressait sûrement pas à ce genre de détails... n'est-ce pas?

\- Va te faire foutre, dis-je tout haut en parlant à la voix dans ma tête.

Je me levai et alla me servir un verre d'eau. Je repensai alors à l'évènement d'aujourd'hui.

La dernière fois qu'Hermione m'avait touchée, c'est-à-dire cet après-midi, j'avais senti une légère pression dans ma bouche. J'avais alors compris que mes canines avaient faillit pousser. C'est pour cette raison que je ne me forçais à me calmer en sa présence, car elle pourrait prendre peur en me voyant.

D'un autre côté, penser à elle sous cet angle pouvait être très satisfaisant. Je me m'y alors à l'imaginer nue, sous mes caresses et gémissant de plaisir. Je m'efforçai de calmer la voix du veela qui devenait de plus en plus forte au fur à mesure que mes pensées avançaient. Je sentis alors mon bas-ventre se tendre douloureusement et se lever complètement face à ses pensées. _Drago,_ pensais-je, _calme-toi..._

M'efforçant d'oublier tout ça, je finis mon verre d'eau et retourna dans mon lit.

Je savais que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que tout ça n'aille trop loin, car il viendrait un moment où mon sang-froid me quitterait complètement, c'est pour ça que j'espérais que ce moment viendrait le plus loin possible.

Je m'efforçai alors de me reposer, sachant que je ne dormirais probablement pas.

* * *

 

Narration Hermione

J'étais une nouvelle fois à Sainte-Mangouste durant ma période de pause et je remplissais de la paperasse. Je savais que normalement c'était à cette heure que Drago venait me voir et fut heureuse de remarquer que l'heure était bientôt venue. En plus, il m'avait promis de me rendre visite aujourd'hui pour qu'on passe un moment ensemble.

Je repensais à ces derniers jours avec lui et me détendit aussitôt en pensant à lui. D'accord, je devais l'avouer, j'éprouvais maintenant un peu plus qu'une simple attirance envers lui. J'éprouvais sans cesse le besoin de le voir et c'était tout sauf normal. Il avait plusieurs raisons pour lesquelles je m'autorisais maintenant à penser à lui comme plus qu'un simple béguin:

1\. Il était sexy (ce qui était un grand atout)

2\. Il était tout le temps attentionné avec moi et me complimentait souvent

3\. J'étais attirée physiquement par lui

4\. J'étais attirée mentalement par lui

5\. J'appréciais trop sa présence pour que ce soit normal

6\. J'étais sa compagne

Et par dessus ça, quand je pensais à lui je sentais une drôle de sensation qui me prenait et des papillons se mettaient à tourner dans mon estomac. Comment pouvait-on simplement résister à l'attraction que ses yeux gris projetaient?

\- Miss Granger? demanda une voix.

Je relevai la tête et vit un de mes employés de l'étage des chirurgies.

\- Oui?

\- M. Proux vous fait dire qu'il quitte l'hôpital plus tôt aujourd'hui.

\- Merci. Autre chose?

\- Je dois aussi vous remettre ses dossiers, dit-il en me les tendant.

Je me levai pour les saisir, mais je trébuchai sur un objet qui était sur le sol. L'employé m'attrapa de justesse avant de que je ne tombe.

\- Est-ce que ça va? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, ça va très bien.

Je me dégageai de son étreinte et prit les dossiers.

\- Merci encore, vous pouvez disposer.

Il hocha la tête et sortie alors, me permettant de continuer ma réflexion sur Drago.

Durant ces deux dernières semaines où nous nous étions vus, j'avais décidé de m'accorder le droit de tomber amoureuse de lui. Ça faisait des années que je me gardais bien d'accepter les avances des quelconques hommes que ce soit... jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive. Ça en disait beaucoup, n'est-ce pas?

Alors c'est pour cette raison que j'attendais avoir probablement trop d'impatience que Drago vienne durant ma pause et remplisse sa promesse.

Ce qu'il ne fit pas...

* * *

 

Narration Drago

Je me dirigeai vers la maison d'Hermione, car je comptai lui faire une surprise. Je ne l'avais pas encore vu de la journée puisque j'avais passé la plupart de mon après-midi à contrôler mon côté veela. Après avoir été sûr que c'était réglé, j'avais décidé d'aller la voir.

Elle me manquait plus que je l'aurais voulu. On aurait presque dit que mon coeur avait été arraché de ma poitrine et ça ne faisait qu'un seul petit jour que je n'avais pas été en sa présence. Qui aurait pu dire qu'une femme pourrait me faire autant tourner la tête un jour?

J'arrivai devant sa porte et cognai. Quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione ouvrait la porte.

\- Salut, Hermione, dis-je en souriant. Est-ce que je peux-

Je fus coupé par le bruit de la porte qui se refermait. Surpris, je me demandai ce qui arrivait.

\- Hermione? demandais-je, intrigué.

Aucune réponse. Je cognai encore à la porte.

\- Hermione, ouvres-moi!

\- Va-t-en chez toi, Drago.

Son ton était sec et dur, alors je me demandai immédiatement ce qui n'allait pas.

\- Pas avant que tu m'aies dit ce que tu as.

\- Je n'ai rien, continua-t-elle presque en crachant. Laisse-moi tranquille espèce de salop fini.

L'insulte fusa comme un coup de poignard et je pus presque sentir mon coeur se déchirer.

\- Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demandais-je d'une voix inquiète. Laisse-moi entrer!

Pendant un moment, je me tus et senti l'air. Le parfum d'Hermione semblait différent. Elle sentait l'homme.

\- Tu sens l'homme, dis-je plus comme une affirmation qu'une question.

\- Ce ne sont pas de tes affaires! répliqua-t-elle.

\- Dit-moi qui il est, grognais-je.

Dans ma tête, je m'imaginais déjà en train de défoncer sa tronche de connard.

\- Pas même dans cent ans!

\- Si tu n'ouvres pas, je vais défoncer la porte.

\- Tu n'oserais pas? questionna-t-elle après un moment de silence.

\- Un... deux...

Avant même que je puisse prononcer le trois, la porte s'ouvrit et Hermione me lança un regard noir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

\- Tu me laisses entrer?

\- Non, dit-elle durement.

Je l'observai quelques moments.

\- Est-ce que tu es en colère contre moi? demandais-je, confus.

\- Bravo, dit-elle avec sarcasme, combien de temps as-tu pris pour en venir à cette conclusion?

\- Tu es vraiment en colère contre moi? dis-je avec surprise.

\- Et apparemment tu ne sais même pas pourquoi! s'exclama-t-elle avec colère. Retournes chez toi avant que je dise quelque chose que je pourrai regretter!

\- Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- Trois fois rien, c'est seulement que _Môsieur_ Malefoy a oublié qu'on devait se voir sur ma pause. Ça te rappelle quelque chose? cracha-t-elle Apparemment non, finit-elle d'une voix tout aussi sec que tout à l'heure.

Alors elle me claqua une nouvelle fois la porte au nez.

Merlin, j'avais vraiment oublié. Comment avais-je pu? Je lui avais promis de la retrouver à son bureau et je n'y étais même pas allé...

D'un côté, je savais que j'étais en train d'essayer de maîtriser mon côté veela durant tout ce temps, mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à me dire que ce n'était pas ma faute. Hermione était malheureuse à cause de moi... elle était malheureuse... alors que j'étais supposée la rendre heureuse.

Les battements de mon coeur s'accélèrent alors que je sentais les larmes qui me venaient aux yeux. Hermione devait vraiment me détester. Est-ce pour ça qu'elle était allée voir un autre homme?

Je fis alors la première chose qui me vint en tête et transplanai au manoir de Blaise.

\- Blaise? demandais-je en arrivant. Pansy? fis-je en sachant que sa petite amie était peut-être ici.

Personne.

Alors je me dépêchai d'ouvrir sa réserve d'alcool.

Hermione était malheureuse et c'était ma faute.

* * *

 

Narration Hermione

Je m'effondrai sur mon lit en commençant à sangloter.

Pourquoi ça faisait si mal de se faire oublier par Drago Malefoy? Pourquoi ça faisait si mal de sentir son cœur se déchirer en deux quand on se rend compte que, finalement, il n'accorde pas plus d'importance à nos moments qu'à un simple moment normal?

Eh bien, ça faisait plus mal que je le pensais.

Je restais alors ici, pendant une heure ou deux, avant d'entendre la sonnette retentir.

Quelqu'un est chez moi à cette heure? Il est presque minuit!

Essuyant les dernières traces de larmes sur mon visage, je me dirigeai vers la porte même si mes yeux étaient toujours rouges et bouffis. J'ouvris l'entrée et Blaise apparut sur le pas de ma porte.

\- Blaise? m'exclamais-je, abasourdie.

\- Granger, dit-il avec empressement. As-tu vu Drago aujourd'hui?

\- Il y a quelques heures, pourquoi? demandais-je.

\- Que s'est-il passé? questionna-t-il.

\- Pourquoi faudrait-il qu'il se soit passé quelque chose? dis-je sur la défensive.

\- Hermione, je crois que tu as vraiment mal compris le fonctionnement d'un veela, dit-il sur un ton grave. Il est encore une fois en train de faire une crise de je-ne-sais-quoi. Je peux au moins en conclure que tu ne l'as pas rejeté, car il n'est pas encore mort, alors quel est le problème?

\- Rien, il n'y a aucun problème, dis-je d'un ton sec.

\- Évidemment, répondit-il avec sarcasme, c'est pour ça qu'il a dévalisé mes réserves d'alcool et n'arrêtent pas de dire que tu es malheureuse par sa faute?

\- Si je te dis qu'il n'y a aucun problème, c'est qu'il n'y en a aucun, point final.

\- Granger, fit-il d'un ton plus agressif, je peux être très sympa, mais si tu risques la vie de mon meilleur ami par orgueil alors on va devoir en subir tous les deux les conséquences.

Son regard m'effraya. Il y avait dedans une lueur de protection envers ses proches que je reconnaissais bien. En fait, c'est dans les yeux de Drago que je l'avais vu envers moi…

Drago

Était-il donc aussi mal en point que ça?

Non. Je ne devais pas céder.

Il ne pouvait pas oublier nos rencontres quand ça lui chante!

Mais d'un autre côté…

_Foutue conscience!_ m'exclamais-je intérieurement.

\- On s'est disputé, dis-je simplement.

\- À quel propos?

\- …

\- Granger!

\- Il a oublié une rencontre qu'on devait avoir cet après-midi.

\- Vraiment? demanda-t-il avec étonnement.

\- Oui, répondis-je d'un ton sec. Je me suis mise en colère, c'est normal, non?

\- Ce serait justifié… mais… tu lui as dit quelque chose de blessant durant cette dispute?

\- C'était une dispute, Blaise, alors _oui_ je lui ai probablement dit des choses blessantes, m'exaspérais-je.

\- Ah, euh… oui.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

-Viendrais-tu à mon manoir avec moi? Drago ne pourra pas s'arrêter de boire, car l'alcool n'a aucun effet psychologique sur lui, et n'écoutera que toi.

\- Je ne sais pas si…

\- Hermione, dit-il un regard qui reflétait le désespoir, s'il-te-plaît.

J'hésitai pendant une demi seconde avant de décider d'enfin accepter.

\- D'accord, dis-je, allons-y.

Il saisit ma main et on transplana immédiatement sur le perron de sa porte. Il m'entraîna dans la dédale interminable des couloirs et s'arrêta finalement devant une pièce où on s'arrêta. On entra et je pus remarquer que ça ressemblait à un grand salon sombre où Drago, le regard vide d'expression, était installé avec des tas de bouteilles d'alcool.

\- Hermione! s'exclama-t-il tout de suite en relevant la tête.

\- Drago… tu ne devrais pas te mettre dans cet état.

Il détourna la tête.

\- Tu es malheureuse à cause de moi, marmonna-t-il d'une voix brisée.

\- Drago, c'est vrai que j'étais en colère, dis-je avec une voix teinte de larme, mais je n'étais pas malheureuse à cause de toi.

J'avais à peine remarqué que Blaise s'était éclipsé et Drago retourna immédiatement son visage à lui suite de mes mots.

\- Vraiment? demanda-t-il en se renfrognant. Alors pourquoi es-tu allée voir un autre homme?

\- Je ne suis allée voir personne! m'exclamais-je. Le seul homme à qui j'ai parlé de la journée était un des employés de la chirurgie de Sainte-Mangouste.

\- Si c'est le cas, dit-il avec un regard noir, pourquoi as-tu une odeur masculine qui te couvre entièrement?

\- J'ai trébuché et il m'a attrapé, rien de plus.

\- Je t'ai quand même rendu malheureuse… fit-il en détournant le regard.

\- Drago, en fait, balbutiais-je, c'est vraiment tout le contraire. Tu…

Je mis une pause dans ma phrase, un peu réticente quand à la tournure de ma phrase.

\- Tu me rends vraiment heureuse, dis-je ensuite en rougissant.

Je sentis son souffle se couper complètement et son corps entier se tendre, même à la distance à laquelle j'étais.

\- Mais… mais… fit-il, confus, tu as dit que…

\- J'ai dit ça sous le coup de la colère, dis-je avec honte. Je ne le pensais pas. J'étais en colère contre toi parce que tu m'avais oublié

\- Hermione, dit-il aussitôt, je ne voulais pas t'oublier, tu es ce que j'ai de plus important et ce n'était pas intentionnel.

\- Je sais, dis-je, les larmes aux yeux. Je suis vraiment désolé. C'est ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû réagir si fortement. Je ne sais même pas ce qui m'a pris, c'était égoïste de ma part. Pardonne-moi, Drago, je ne voulais pas te faire du mal.

Tout ce que je disais était vrai. J'avais vraiment eu une réaction qui n'avait aucun sens. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse. Dans cette histoire, je n'avais pas à jouer la victime. Et par-dessus tout, j'étais vraiment émue parce qu'il m'avait dit.

\- Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner, dit-il en un murmure.

\- Bien sûr que si, j'ai mal agis. Je suis désolé, fis-je encore une fois, honteuse.

Il soupira avant de sourire un peu

\- Puisque je sais qu'aucun de nous ne voudra lâcher le morceau, je te pardonne, c'est bon. De toutes façons, je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir.

Une chaleur familière s'empara de mon cœur et je m'approchai de lui.

\- Et si on allait manger une pizza? dis-je avec un sourire timide.

\- À cette heure-ci? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Tu sais, continuais-je, la pizza congelée goûte la même chose à toute heure de la journée.

Il me sourit et se leva en s'approchant de moi.

\- Alors, je te suis.

Il s'avança vers moi saisit ma main et y déposa un baiser.

\- Drago… je suis désolé de te causer autant de peine.

Il leva alors son regard vers le mien.

\- Le jeu en vaut la chandelle.

Je rougis et sourit doucement.

\- Je m'en souviendrai.

Il m'entraîna vers sa cuisine pour le reste de la nuit où on discuta de tout et de rien jusqu'aux petites heures du matin…

.


	8. Désir incontrôlable

Narration Drago

Je me dirigeai vers le bureau d'Hermione comme à chaque de ses pauses, savourant d'avance le moment que nous partagerions aujourd'hui. Un sourire sur le visage, je pénétrai dans son lieu de travail.

\- Comment va ma lionne préférée? demandais-je avec entrain

Elle leva la tête vers moi et me sourit.

\- Très bien, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers moi. J'ai pris mon après-midi, j'ai quelque chose d'important à faire. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de m'accompagner?

\- Ça me plairait bien, répondis-je avec joie.

\- Je voudrais t'emmener quelque part, dit Hermione avec un regard mystérieux. Tu me fais confiance?

\- Bien sûr que oui. Alors, où doit-on aller?

\- Prends ma main.

Je saisis alors la main qu'elle me tendait et on transplana immédiatement. Étrangement, on se retrouva devant une église.

\- Hermione, que fait-on ici? questionnais-je en haussant les sourcils. Où sommes-nous?

\- Nous sommes à Godric's Hollow.

\- Ah... fis-je sans toujours comprendre.

\- C'est que, commença-t-elle en baissant la tête, mes parents sont morts durant la guerre et ils sont enterrés ici, alors je... viens parfois. Pour les voir.

Mon coeur se serra à la vue des larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Dans un geste réconfortant, je passai mon bras autour de ses épaules et la serra dans mes bras.

\- Veux-tu que je t'accompagne là-bas où que je reste ici? demandais-je d'une voix douce.

\- J'aimerais que tu viennes, si ça ne te dérange pas, dit-elle d'une voix timide.

\- Alors en route...

Tranquillement, on s'approcha du cimetière à l'arrière de l'Église.

\- Avant d'aller voir mes parents, dit-elle soudainement, je vais aller voir ceux de Harry. Ils sont enterrés ici, eux aussi.

Surpris, je la suivis tout de même jusqu'à la tombe des parents de Potter. Sur la pierre où était gravé leur nom, le message était « Le dernier ennemi qui sera détruit, c'est la mort ».

\- _Le dernier ennemi qui sera détruit, c'est la mort,_ récitais-je.

Elle me regarda en souriant.

\- Harry a eu la même réaction que toi en voyant la tombe pour la première fois.

\- Tu étais avec lui? demandais-je sans pouvoir m'empêcher de ressentir de la jalousie.

\- C'était pendant la guerre, dit-elle. Il tenait à venir ici.

\- N'étiez-vous pas avec Weasley aussi? questionnais-je en haussant un sourcil.

\- C'est une longue histoire, soupira-t-elle, mais Ron n'était pas avec nous à ce moment-là.

\- Allez, j'ai tout mon temps. Raconte-moi.

Elle sourit une nouvelle fois avant de commencer à parler.

\- Tu es probablement au courant que nous nous cachions?

\- Évidemment, fis-je en levant les yeux au ciel, Tu-sais-qui était furieux de ne pas vous trouver.

\- Nous changions d'endroit où dormir environ toutes les semaines. On mangeait ce qu'on pouvait trouver, parfois ce n'était vraiment rien, et nous n'avancions pas vraiment dans nos recherches. Alors comme ça devait arriver, un jour, une dispute a éclaté et Ron est parti.

\- Il est parti? demandais-je, abasourdi.

\- Je dois avouer que j'ai été très en colère, commença-t-elle, souriant à ce souvenir.

Elle commença donc à me raconter toute leur aventure. Les horcruxes, le départ de Weasley, ce qui était arrivé à Godric's Hollow, Voldemort, les tortures à mon manoir, absolument tout.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous aillez fait tout ça! m'exclamais-je. C'est vraiment assourdissant.

\- Pourtant, quand on le faisait, on avait un peu l'impression que c'était la routine. Tu sais, risquer nos vies, sauver le monde... blagua-t-elle.

\- Potter pourrait presque en faire son métier.

\- Il est devenu auror, alors ça compense un peu, non? dit-elle en souriant.

\- Je n'aurais rien pu imaginer d'autre, répondis-je avec un sourire narquois.

\- Bon, je crois que je devrais aller voir mes parents, dit-elle, son sourire se fanant.

Je pris sa main dans la mienne en signe de réconfort et elle m'entraîna à travers les pierres tombales. On finit par arriver devant des tombes marquées aux noms d'Étienne et de Jane Granger. À mes côtés, Hermione se pencha et sortit sa baguette pour faire apparaître une couronne de fleurs. Elle resta agenouillée, en silence, et au bout d'un moment elle commença à trembler légèrement.

\- Hey... fis-je en m'approchant.

Les larmes dévalant sur ses joues, elle me lança un regard de détresse et je m'avançai encore plus pour la prendre dans mes bras. Je sentais ses larmes couler sur mon épaule et mouiller ma chemise, mais pourtant je n'en avais vraiment rien à faire. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit malheureuse, je ne pouvais pas le supporter, mais pourtant je savais que je ne pouvais pas arrêter le sentiment qui la submergeait.

\- Tout va bien, lui chuchotais-je au creux de l'oreille, je suis là...

Elle s'accrocha à moi tel à une bouée de sauvetage. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, ces pleurs s'évaporèrent et je remarquai qu'elle s'était endormie dans mes bras. Je déposai un baiser sur son front, la souleva, transplanai chez elle et la déposa dans sa chambre. M'assoyant sur la chaise à ses côtés, je décidai de la veiller.

Sans le remarquer, je m'endormis...

* * *

 

Narration Hermione

Je me réveillai, me sentant beaucoup mieux que précédemment. Je remarquai alors que j'étais dans mon lit et ne me rappelai pas y être allée. Je vis alors Drago, endormi, sur la chaise à côté de mon lit. Je me levai doucement et m'approcha de lui pour le réveiller.

\- Drago... fis-je en secouant légèrement son épaule.

Il grogna tout doucement et finit par ouvrir les yeux.

\- Mmm... squi spasse? marmonna-t-il.

\- Tu dormais, dis-je en souriant.

Il s'étira lentement et se leva.

\- Tu m'as ramenée à la maison? demandais-je.

\- Tu t'étais endormie, dit-il simplement.

\- Oh... fis-je.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

\- Merci d'être venu avec moi, lui dis-je en baissant les yeux, d'habitude je reste toute ma journée à pleurer là-bas alors...

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, répondit-il précipitamment.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

\- Que dirais-tu de faire quelque chose de plus joyeux? demanda-t-il ensuite.

\- Quelle heure est-il? questionnais-je pour toute réponse.

\- L'heure du dîner.

\- On pourrait manger ici, dis-je simplement.

\- Bonne idée, approuva-t-il en souriant.

On se dirigea rapidement vers la cuisine.

\- De quoi as-tu envie? demandais-je.

\- N'importe quoi, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin, du moment que c'est toi qui le fais.

Je rougis subitement et pensa à une idée de dîner.

\- Des spaghettis, alors?

\- Parfait, fit-il en me regardant fixement.

Pendant un moment, je me demandai s'il parlait du repas ou de moi...

* * *

 

 

Narration Drago

Contrôle. Contrôle. Contrôle. _Contrôle._

Pourquoi est-ce si difficile de ménager mes instincts de veela? Ce n'est pas normal de vouloir une fille de cette façon! C'est à peine si mon esprit ne me dit pas de la violer, et pour ce point, je serais totalement en désaccord.

\- Ça va, Drago? questionna-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Je hochai la tête.

Non, mais regardez-la!

Elle me provoque.

C'est de la pure provocation.

Cette façon si... si... _sensuelle_ de se mordre la lèvre!

La manière qu'elle a de se passer la main dans les cheveux et son petit déhanché totalement attirant... Argh!

_Drago, calme tes ardeurs,_ pensais-je intérieurement, _tu ne voudrais pas avoir un petit problème en face d'Hermione, n'est-ce pas?_

\- Donc... ça va bien à _M &Z corporation_? demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

\- À merveille, répondis-je en souriant. On a fait des progrès énormes depuis quelque temps.

\- Je suis contente pour vous! s'exclama-t-elle. Blaise avait l'air de beaucoup tenir à votre entreprise.

\- Oui, il a investi beaucoup de temps dans sa réussite, c'est pour ça.

\- Son travail a porté fruit, dit-elle, et le tien aussi.

Je hochai la tête rapidement en gardant toujours le même mot en tête: contrôle. Si ça dégénère, je n'aurais qu'à penser à... Et merde. Non, non, non, non. Ne suce ton doigt, non... et merde. Je n'imagine même pas ce qu'elle pourrait me faire si on... non! Drago, reviens sur terre. Oh, mais merlin! Juste imaginer sa langue autour de... et double merde.

Ça y est. Maintenant: comment cacher mon problème masculin à Hermione?

Empêchant mes pulsions complètement sexuelles de ressortir, je m'efforçai de penser à autre chose... ce qui fut un échec total. Réfléchissons... comment prendre charge de ce léger détail...

\- Tu es bien silencieux, dit donc, fit Hermione en se retournant. Je ne te savais pas aussi calme, surtout avec moi. Je suis sûr que tu as quelque chose derrière la tête.

_Oui._ Te sauter dessus.

Ce n'était certainement pas de cette façon que j'allais me calmer...

\- Oh, ce n'est rien, répondis-je en souriant. J'aime bien te regarder, c'est tout.

Excepté le fait d'avoir trouvé un excellent moyen de dire la vérité sans lui révéler le fond de ma pensée, je n'avais rien fait de plus...

Je suis maudit.

Qu'est-ce qui ferait descendre mon excitation? Hum... Rogue en sous-vêtement? Beurk, beurk! Double beurk! Je vais être traumatisé à vie. _Bravo,_ Drago.

\- Es-tu sûr que ça va? m'interrogea Hermione. Tu fais un drôle de visage.

Je viens juste d'imaginer Rogue en sous-vêtement, beurk!

\- Parfaitement sûr, dis-je avec une fausse conviction. Alors, c'est bientôt prêt?

\- Presque, pourrais-tu me donner la cuillère de bois, s'il te plaît?

\- Avec plaisir...

Je constatai avec satisfaction que mon problème s'était réglé et je me levai pour tendre l'objet à Hermione.

\- Merci. Alors, sinon, quoi de neuf dans la vie?

\- Tu sais, dis-je en souriant, la routine. Le boulot, Blaise et toi...

Elle rougit légèrement et se détourna.

\- Je crois que c'est prêt! fit-elle pour changer de sujet.

Je pus deviner à cet instant que je n'étais pas le seul à être sensible à son charme...

* * *

 

Narration Hermione

J'oubliai vite le comportement étrange de Drago pour me concentrer sur mes propres pensées.

Avait-il déjà remarqué à quel point il était sexy? Il devrait y avoir une loi contre les gens qui ont autant de charme. En plus, j'avais des espèces de pulsions qui me poussaient presque à l'embrasser.

Oui, _l'embrasser._

Cependant, c'était absolument hors de question. J'aurais l'air d'une fille facile. Bon, d'accord, ça faisait quand même trois semaines qu'on se voyait. Il restait quand même que je ne voulais pas lui donner de faux espoirs...

_À qui est-ce que tu veux faire croire ça, ma vielle?_ pensais-je. _Tu es folle de lui._

Pffff! Absolument pas...

... n'est-ce pas?

Stupide tête. Elle ne pourrait pas arrêter de penser...

En plus, cette façon qu'il a de me regarder, comment ne pourrais-je pas avoir envie de l'embrasser?

\- C'est délicieux, Hermione, me dit-il en souriant.

\- Contente de savoir que ça te plaît, répondis-je en rougissant.

Ses yeux m'observèrent d'une façon perçante alors que son visage n'exprimait aucune émotion, ce qui me fit devenir écarlate. Mon regard dévia rapidement sur ses lèvres avant de retourner contempler mon repas d'une manière exagérée.

\- Encore merci pour aujourd'hui, dis-je d'une voix douce.

\- Il n'y a aucun problème, tu peux me demander des choses comme ça quand tu veux. Je serai toujours là pour toi.

Je relevai la tête et le fixa droit dans les yeux. Il y avait une lueur de sincérité dans son regard et aussi... d'amour. Je sentis mon coeur battre de plus en plus vite sous l'émotion et mon souffle se couper légèrement.

\- Je sais, fis-je en souriant doucement.

Tranquillement, il se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Il saisit ma main et me sourit à son tour.

\- Bien, dit-il alors.

Je le regardai d'une façon timide en pensant à mes désirs récents. Il était si près... si près que je pourrais peut-être l'embrasser. Je dus l'avoir fixé trop longtemps, car il releva son regard vers moi. Son visage n'exprimait aucune émotion précise, mais ces yeux gris s'étaient légèrement assombris. Je sentis ma main devenir moite et j'espérai qu'il ne l'ai pas remarqué, car il la tenait toujours serrée dans la sienne.

\- Hermione... fit-il d'une voix raque, je...

Mais il se coupa dans sa propre phrase. Son torse se soulevait doucement au rythme de ses respirations, mais je pus apercevoir que son souffle s'était accéléré. Il me lança un regard éloquent et je me demandai pendant un instant s'il me demandait la permission de m'embrasser. Doucement, je me rapprochai de son visage jusqu'à ce que nos fronts soient collés.

\- Hermione, continua-t-il entre deux bouffées d'air rapides, Hermione es-tu certaine?

Sans répondre, j'avançai mes lèvres vers les siennes. Elles se frôlèrent tout doucement, nous faisant frissonner tous les deux. Quelques secondes plus tard, Drago faisait le dernier pas et les collait sur les siennes.

C'était une véritable explosion d'émotion. Je me sentais presque trembler sous les sentiments. Je sentais ses lèvres se mouvoir contre les miennes tandis que Drago posait lentement ses mains sur ma taille et que je prenais son visage en coupe. On se sépara quelques secondes, à bout de souffle, avant de nous réunir à nouveau.

Je n'avais jamais pensé pouvoir vouloir un homme à ce point. Je ressentais tellement de choses pendant ce baiser. De l'apaisement, du désir pour lui et... de l'amour. Je ne savais pas vraiment en fait, mais je savais que c'était fabuleux. Les battements de mon coeur accompagnaient les siens et nos souffles s'accordaient parfaitement.

Après s'être détaché pour respirer à nouveau, on s'embrassa une nouvelle fois, trop prit dans notre entreprise. Je descendis mes mains autour de son cou et soupirai contre ses lèvres. Nos langues commencèrent bientôt à accompagner la cadence, me faisant sentir encore mieux qu'auparavant. Je me sentais bien. Je me sentais protégée et désirée. Je me sentais proche de lui, non seulement physiquement, mais émotionnellement.

Drago grogna légèrement et approcha son corps du mien. Soudainement, je sentais quelque chose d'étrangement pointu dans sa bouche qui me coupa presque la langue.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était? demandais-je en me décollant de notre baiser.

\- Désolé, dit-il, le souffle encore saccadé. Ce sont mes canines...

Surprise, je croisai ses yeux qui étaient maintenant d'un noir profond, mais redevenaient petit à petit à leur couleur initiale.

\- Oh, fis-je en souriant.

Alors je capturai ses lèvres encore et encore, profitant de ce moment parfait.

Vraiment parfait.


	9. Je t'aime

Narration Hermione

Seule dans mon appartement, je pensais encore une fois à Drago. En fait, surtout du baiser avec lui.

Ou de l'avenir...

Ou de mes sentiments...

Ou tous à la fois.

Je me demandais si je serais capable de l'aimer.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un gros dilemme. Drago était charmant avec moi et je l'appréciais de plus en plus au fil des jours. Je savais qu'il ne me laissait pas indifférente et je savais aussi que j'étais anormalement attirée par lui. Peut-être trop, mais j'adorais être près de lui.

J'adorais toutes ses petites attentions envers moi et le regard qu'il posait sur moi. J'adorais la manière qu'il avait de me faire sentir bien et spéciale, de me sentir tout simplement aimé. J'adorais ses cheveux, son visage, ses yeux... absolument tout.

Peut-être que je l'aimais déjà.

C'était vrai que mon coeur battait la chamade en sa présence, que je ressentais une chaleur dans mon ventre quand il était là, que je l'appréciais pour ses qualités et ses défauts... Oui, peut-être que je l'aimais déjà, mais ça restait à voir.

Je me demandais aussi si je serais capable d'envisager être marquée.

Serais-je prête à m'engager dans une vie complète avec lui? À ce que j'avais compris, être marqué équivaut à une sorte d'engagement de mariage, mais sans divorce. Si je me faisais marquer, c'était à vie. Malgré toutes mes pensées négatives à ce sujet, penser à être avec lui le reste de mes jours me séduisait beaucoup.

Ce qui me faisait le plus peur, c'était que je ne savais pas vraiment dans quoi on s'embarquait avec ça. J'ai toujours connu ce qui m'attendait, j'ai toujours su à quoi m'attendre avec tout... sauf à une situation comme ça. Je ne savais pas comment c'était de vivre avec lui, de se faire aimer profondément par lui, et je ne savais pas non plus comment était le marquage.

Ginny avait beau m'avoir tout expliqué, ça me laissait perplexe. Il ne ferait que me mordre? Bien sûr, je savais que je devrais aussi avoir une relation sexuelle avec lui et ça m'inquiétait de deux façons.

Premièrement, je savais avant tout que je voulais attendre d'avoir confiance en un garçon avant de me donner à lui plus intimement. Je savais bien que ça sonnait vieux jeu, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. J'avais bien le droit d'être sûre de ce que je faisais. Pas que je n'ai pas confiance en Drago, mais ça m'angoissait quand même.

Deuxièmement, il y avait quelque chose dont seule Ginny était au courant. J'étais encore vierge. Bon, ça ne devait pas être une surprise pour des tas de personnes, mais ça rendait la chose encore plus effrayante. Faire l'amour était quelque chose de sérieux pour moi et je ne savais pas vraiment si ce l'était pour lui.

Alors ces deux points m'effrayaient plus que tout. Ça me freinait légèrement dans l'avancement de notre relation et je savais qu'un jour ça viendrait sur le tapis pendant une conversation avec Drago. Il faudrait que je lui explique pourquoi j'étais réticente, il faudrait que je lui dise que je n'ai aucune expérience dans ce domaine, que je lui dise que malgré tout, j'essayais de mon mieux pour ne pas avoir peur...

Mais d'un autre côté, pourrais-je envisager de le laisser mourir?

Je ne pouvais pas m'y résoudre. Peut-être qu'auparavant j'aurais eu moins de remord, mais maintenant j'étais profondément attachée à lui et sa mort resterait à jamais gravée dans ma mémoire. Le laisser mourir n'était définitivement pas une option possible.

Je savais aussi qu'une conversation serait nécessaire avec lui, car il devenait de plus en plus étrange avec moi. Plus distant, plus tendu. Je ne savais pas vraiment comme le prendre. Avais-je fait quelque chose mal? Il semblait tout le temps éviter les contacts physiques avec moi et il évitait aussi de se retrouver seul en ma présence.

Tout ça me rendait confuse.

* * *

 

Narration Drago

Le mauvais côté d'être un veela, c'était la façon dont Hermione me manquait.

Le mauvais côté d'être un veela, c'était la façon dont je ne pouvais plus m'approcher d'elle tellement je la désirais.

Le mauvais côté d'être un veela, c'était la façon dont je ne pouvais plus dormir le soir

Le mauvais côté d'être un veela, c'était la façon dont ça devenait douloureux de ne pas avoir de contact physique avec elle.

Le mauvais côté d'être un veela, c'était la façon dont penser à elle me suffisait pour devenir excité.

Il y avait des tas d'avantages à mon héritage de veela, mais les mauvais côtés faisaient souffrir.

Debout dans mon manoir, seul, encore une fois, je tentais de rester les pieds ancrés ici. Pourtant, mon membre douloureux me rappelait à quel point j'avais envie d'Hermione et ça en devenait insoutenable. Ça faisait mal, littéralement. Je devais faire quelque chose, car je ne devais pas mettre sa santé et sa sécurité en danger. Je devais penser à une façon de me garder ici obligatoirement.

Peut-être pourrais-je demander à Blaise de m'enchaîner? Non, mauvaise idée.

Peut-être pourrais-je utiliser ma technique de penser à quelque chose de dégoûtant? Pourtant ça ne marchait plus si bien ces temps-ci.

Peut-être pourrais-je... non. Hors de question.

Cependant, je baissai mon regard vers mon pantalon où une bosse se faisait maintenant voir. Je m'étais toujours interdit de le faire. Je ne voulais pas qu'Hermione l'apprenne et pense que je suis un impatient ou quelque chose du genre.

Pourtant...

Après un moment d'hésitation, je regardai autour de moi. Personne n'était là. Les elfes étaient partis, Blaise était au travail...

_(Âmes sensibles, abstenez-vous pour la suite)_

Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, j'ôtai rapidement ma ceinture, descendis mes pantalons et mon boxer sur le sol. J'observai un instant mon membre gorgé de sang, maintenant douloureux, avant de le prendre en main.

Un soupir de contentement traversa mes lèvres. Je me mis à faire des mouvements de va-et-vient.

J'imaginais Hermione faire rouler sa langue autour de mon organe sexuel dans un mouvement sensuel, totalement nue.

Je lâchai un doux râle de plaisir en accélérant la cadence.

Je l'imaginais au-dessus de moi, montant et descendant au rythme de nos gémissements. Sous le plaisir, je reculais sur un divan non loin de là et m'assit tout en continuant mes mouvements. Je me cambrai légèrement en l'imaginant, elle, en train de me faire des choses inimaginables.

Je penchai la tête par en arrière, les yeux mi-clos et laissai échapper un long gémissement.

Dans mon esprit, les images défilaient...

Hermione sur moi.

Hermione en dessous de moi.

Hermione dans plein de positions...

Instinctivement, je me mis à donner des coups de bassins tandis que je continuais mes va-et-vient.

\- Oh oui, Hermione... gémis-je d'une voix rauque.

Je commençai tout doucement à perdre contact avec la réalité et à me mouvoir sous les vagues de plaisir.

Soudain, un imagine me vint en tête.

Moi, en train de marquer Hermione.

\- Oui... soufflais-je. Oh oui...

Ma tête descendant tout doucement de ses lèvres à son cou alors qu'elle se cambrait de plaisir sous mes coups de reins. Mes canines proéminentes qui s'approchaient de sa veine. Ses parois qui commençaient à se serrer sur mon membre alors qu'elle était à son apogée. La morsure exquise et son cri -littéralement- de plaisir. La sensation d'appartenance, la façon dont je l'aimais, et mon propre orgasme.

Je me reconnectai avec la réalité pendant deux secondes et réalisai que mes canines étaient sorties. Mon membre masculin était de plus en plus douloureux, même sous le plaisir. Chaque contact avec lui produisait un râle de plaisir de ma part ou gémissement.

J'imaginais alors Hermione criant mon nom. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Quatre fois.

Je sentais que je n'allais pas tenir longtemps, mais c'était trop bon.

Une cinquième fois.

\- Oh, Hermione! m'écriais-je entre mes gémissements, la tête penchée vers l'arrière.

Dans un dernier geste de la main, j'atteignis le septième ciel en me cambrant et eut l'érection la plus longue de ma vie. Mon râlement de plaisir se répercuta dans la pièce d'une façon presque douloureuse alors que je me libérai enfin.

_(Âmes sensibles, vous pouvez recommencer à lire)_

Environ une quinzaine de secondes plus tard, je retombai sur le fauteuil, soudainement épuisé, un sentiment de culpabilité me tiraillant. Que penserait Hermione si elle apprenait que je m'étais masturbé en pensant à elle dans des situations pas très catholiques?

Reprenant mon souffle, je me relevai rapidement pour me diriger vers la douche. J'allumai une eau glacée et me glissai sous le jet. Elle comprendrait sûrement, si elle savait... Elle comprendrait que je fais ça pour l'attendre, n'est-ce pas? De toutes façons, elle ne l'apprendra pas...

Et si elle était en colère contre moi? Et si elle ne voulait plus jamais me voir? Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie.

Allais-je lui dire? Non. Peut-être... Ça serait stupide de lui dire, pourquoi voudrait-elle le savoir? En quoi est-elle concernée excluant le fait que j'ai pensé à elle? Ce n'était pas nécessaire, n'est-ce pas?

Le mauvais côté d'être un veela, c'est qu'on avait tout le temps envie de tout dire à notre compagne, même les mauvaises choses.

* * *

 

Narration Hermione

_\- Ginny, je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire._

_\- Tu es en train de me dire que tu as embrassé Drago Malefoy pendant tout l'après-midi et que ça a été le meilleur baiser de ta vie?_

_\- Oui! m'exclamais-je au bord du désespoir._

_\- Alors, est-il au niveau de sa réputation?_

_\- Ginny! m'outrais-je._

_\- D'accord, d'accord, fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Alors, que comptes-tu faire?_

_Il y eut un moment de silence._

_\- Que devrais-je faire?_

_\- Est-ce que tu l'aimes?_

_\- Je ne sais pas._

_\- Est-ce que tu l'apprécies?_

_\- Évidemment._

_\- Est-ce que tu tiens à lui?_

_\- Énormément._

_\- Alors peut-être que tu devrais penser à passer à une autre étape de votre relation._

_\- Une autre étape?_

_Elle croisa les bras et me sourit._

_\- Oui, sortir ensemble._

_(...)_

_\- Hermione, pourquoi me racontes-tu ça? demanda Harry au bord du désespoir. Je vais être mentalement marqué pour le reste de ma vie!_

_\- J'ai besoin de tes conseils! m'exclamais-je alors immédiatement.  
_

_\- Va voir Ginny, alors._

_\- J'y suis déjà allée, mais je veux ton avis, répliquais-je.  
_

_\- D'accord, se résigna-t-il enfin, mais pas de détails sur vos baisers torrides._

_\- Ce n'était pas torride, Harry, c'était..._

_\- Stop! s'exclama-t-il alors. Pas de détails._

_Je soufflais bruyamment._

_\- Est-ce que je devrais sortir avec lui, oui ou non?_

_\- QUOI?_

_(...)_

_\- Attends, dit Drago d'une voix abasourdie, répète-moi ce que tu viens de dire._

_Rougissant, je fis ce qu'il m'avait dit._

_\- Est-ce qu'on sort ensemble? demandais-je en baissant la tête. Je veux dire, officiellement?_

_Bouche bée, le blond essaya de trouver une réponse._

_\- Euh... je... balbutia-t-il, tu veux sortir avec moi?_

_Je relevai la tête soudainement._

_\- Enfin... fis-je, seulement si tu veux que..._

_\- Oui, répondit-il immédiatement._

_Je souris timidement alors que, sans le savoir, de son côté, son coeur bondissait de joie. Il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa en me soulevant du sol, montrant ouvertement que ça le rendait heureux._

_(...)_

Ça s'était passé il y a deux semaines. Deux semaines qu'on sortait ensemble officiellement. Deux semaines qu'on était presque collés aux basques l'un de l'autre, sans que ça soit pour me déplaire. Deux semaines que je pouvais l'embrasser à ma guise, comme ça me chantait.

Pourtant, j'avais remarqué des changements vraiment étranges dans son comportement. Comme je l'avais fait remarqué plus tôt, il y avait comme un fossé entre lui et moi qu'il n'y avait pas auparavant. Il était toujours aussi attentionné qu'auparavant, mais j'avais l'impression que parfois il dormait sur place. Bien sûr, ce n'est qu'une image, mais vous comprenez le principe.

C'est pour cette raison qu'alors qu'on était chez lui, je décidai de le confronter.

\- Drago, est-ce que tu vas bien? demandais-je.

\- Bien sûr, fit-il d'une voix surprise. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas quand tu es avec moi?

\- Tu as l'air... différent.

\- Différent? dit-il en haussant les sourcils.

\- Oui. Tu es plus distant.

* * *

 

Narration Drago

\- Je vais parfaitement bien, amour, mentis-je d'un ton réconfortant.

\- En es-tu sûr? questionna-t-elle d'une manière soupçonneuse.

Bien sûr que non. Tu es ma petite amie, ce qui en soit serait un grand avantage, mais ça me fait souffrir plus qu'autre chose parce que tu n'es pas marqué.

\- Bien sûr, fis-je d'une voix énervée.

Vexée, elle se renfrogna.

\- Je ne faisais que demander, dit-elle avec mauvaise humeur.

Elle se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Je vais y aller, continua-t-elle en me lançant un regard noir.

Une petite voix en moi me dit soudainement que je ne devrais pas la laisser partir en colère.

\- Hermione, fis-je doucement en m'approchant, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te parler comme ça.

Elle ne dit rien pendant un moment en contemplant le sol.

\- Excuses acceptées, souffla-t-elle.

Je m'approchai encore plus et la prit dans mes bras.

\- Drago, dit-elle en se décollant de l'étreinte, j'étais sérieuse. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec toi.

Mon coeur se serra devant le regard d'Hermione. Elle avait tellement inquiète de mon état. Tellement que ça avait l'air de lui faire de la peine. Et je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit triste.

\- Hermione... fis-je à voix basse, ce n'est rien, d'accord?

\- Non, insista-t-elle, ce n'est pas rien. Tu es mon petit ami et tu ne vas pas bien.

\- Je vais très bien! m'exclamais-je presque avec colère.

\- Non, tu ne vas pas bien, Drago, dit-elle d'une voix finale, alors je veux savoir ce que tu as.

\- Pour la dernière fois, ce n'est rien.

\- Je tiens à toi, idiot, et je te connais. Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.

\- Hermione... fis-je dans une dernière tentative.

\- Drago! s'exclama-t-elle en serrant mes deux mains dans les siennes. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

Je baissai les yeux sur le sol et le relevai doucement vers elle.

\- Ce n'est rien, je te le dis, seulement mon héritage de veela qui fait des siennes, dis-je en capitulant.

Elle parut intriguée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?

J'hésitai pendant un moment.

\- Le temps avance, Hermione, c'est normal que ça arrive, tentais-je de dire dans une vaine tentative.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas, dit-elle.

\- J'ai quelques difficultés à dormir, j'ai de la difficulté à contrôler mes canines, mes pulsions envers toi, des fois j'ai mal physiquement... mais c'est tout, je te le jure.

J'évitai de lui mentionner que je ne dormais absolument plus, que mes canines poussaient presque tout le temps, que mes pulsions étaient presque meurtrières et que j'avais des douleurs, que ce soit à la tête, au ventre, au dos, à chaque fois qu'elle n'était pas là.

\- Je suis désolée, fit-elle d'une voix étrangement remplie de larmes.

Je relevai soudainement la tête et vit que ses beaux yeux marron étaient remplis d'eau.

\- Je... je ne voulais pas te causer de problème, continua Hermione en laissant couler ses larmes.

\- Ne pleure pas, amour, fis-je en la serrant dans mes bras.

Elle posa sa tête dans mon cou et commença à pleurer de plus belle.

\- C'est ma faute si tu vas mal, dit-elle entre ses sanglots.

\- Pas du tout, ma belle. C'est normal.

\- Peut-être, fit Hermione tout en pleurant, mais si je n'étais pas là...

\- Je serais mort, complétais-je, alors cesse de te blâmer pour quelque chose qui n'est même pas ta faute.

\- Oui, mais...

Je me retirai soudainement de l'étreinte et prit son visage en coupe, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Je t'aime, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lesquelles Hermione me fixa. Soudainement, elle me sauta littéralement dessus et plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes. Sous le choc, je reculai de plusieurs mètres jusqu'à heurter la base de mon lit. Je posai mes mains sur ses hanches et répondit furieusement à son baiser passionné...

* * *

 

Narration Hermione

Les pieds décollant du sol, j'entourai sa taille de mes jambes et passai mes bras autour de son cou. Je le sentis répondre à mon baiser presque automatiquement. Son _je t'aime_ m'avait réchauffé le coeur. J'avais senti une bouffée d'affection pour lui remonter le long de ma colonne vertébrale et je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de l'embrasser.

\- Eh bien, fit Drago à bout de souffle, je dois vraiment avoir fait quelque chose de fabuleux pour mériter ça.

Souriant doucement, je capturai une nouvelle fois ses lèvres tandis qu'il s'assoyait sur le lit, moi à califourchon sur lui. Tout doucement, on finit par se coucher côté à côté tout en s'embrassant aussi passionnément.

Je sentais les mains de Drago caresser mes hanches alors que je passai les miennes sur son torse musclé. Il passa alors doucement sa main en dessous de mon chandail. Sur ma peau, directement sur mon ventre.

Je frissonnai immédiatement et prit peur quand ses canines poussèrent, ce qui était pourtant rendu naturel quand on s'embrassait. Je le sentais s'embraser de plus en plus à mon contact et j'avais peur que ça aille trop loin.

Sans vraiment que je m'en rendre compte, trop enivrée par le moment, il se retrouva à califourchon sur moi. Je sentis son excitation contre mon bas-ventre et me tendit imperceptiblement. Toutefois, je continuais de l'embrasser dans l'espoir que ça passe. Descendant mes mains sur son torse, il grogna dans ma bouche sous le plaisir. Il plaqua encore plus son corps contre le mien et je sus que ça allait trop loin.

Je n'étais absolument pas prête pour ça.

Je n'étais même pas sûre de l'aimer.

Je repoussai alors rapidement Drago quand ses baisers humides descendirent dans mon cou.

\- On devrait peut-être arrêter là, dis-je, les joues rougies.

Il me regarda pendant un moment pendant qu'on reprenait notre souffle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux di... oh, fit-il quand il comprit.

Je baissai lentement la tête en rougissant.

\- Bien sûr, continua-t-il en me serrant dans ses bras.

On se blottit l'un contre l'autre dans son lit.

\- Tu sais bien que je ne veux pas te forcer à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas... chuchota-t-il à mon oreille. Surtout quand il s'agit du marquage.

Je fus alors soulagée. Il comprenait.

\- Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, dis-je, alors merci.

\- Je ferais tout pour toi, ma douce, dit Drago en jouant avec une de mes mèches de cheveux.

Il déposa un baiser sur mon front et me serra dans ses bras. On resta en silence pendant un bon moment tandis qu'il respirait mon odeur.

\- Il se fait tard, fit-il finalement, tu devrais commencer à te préparer si tu veux rentrer chez toi.

Pourtant, on ne fit pas un geste et il se blottit encore plus en mettant sa tête dans le creux de mon cou.

\- Drago? demandais-je.

\- Oui, amour? fit Drago.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais... rester avec toi?

\- Rester avec moi? dit-il avec surprise.

\- Pour la nuit.

\- Dormir ici? demanda-t-il,

\- Eh bien... oui, répondis-je en rougissant.

Je le sentis sourire contre mon cou.

\- Évidemment, ça me ferait plaisir.

Doucement, sans prendre le temps de nous changer, il passa la couverture par-dessus nos deux corps. Je posai la tête sur son torse et il entoura ma taille d'un bras protecteur.

\- Bonne nuit, Hermione.

\- Bonne nuit, Drago, fis-je alors que je m'endormais.

Cette nuit là, sans que je le sache, il passa la nuit à m'observer dormir.

~ Elle a bâti des ponts  
Entre nous et le ciel  
Et nous les traversons  
À chaque fois qu'elle  
Ne veut pas dormir  
Ne veut pas dormir  
Je l'aime à mourir ~


	10. Hermione a une idée

Narration Hermione

Le lendemain matin, ce sont les rayons de soleil qui me réveillèrent. Tout doucement, j'ouvris les yeux en savourant ce moment unique. Le lit était d'une tiédeur parfaite et je n'avais pas aussi bien dormit depuis des lunes, même encore vêtue avec mes habits de la veille. Je tournai ma tête vers Drago et constatai qu'il était déjà levé. J'entendis des bruits dans la salle de bain et en conclut qu'il devait y être. Je m'étirai rapidement et me levai pour aller lui dire bonjour.

Arrivant devant la porte, je tournai la poignée et entrai avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, piétinant d'impatience à l'idée de le voir. Mon sourire se fana rapidement quand je vis son état.

Il avait des cernes énormes sous les yeux, le genre de cernes qui ne se créaient pas en une seule nuit. Il avait perdu du poids, beaucoup trop, et son teint était encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, plus malade.

Il se tourna vers moi immédiatement. Ses traits tirés trahissaient son manque de sommeil. Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à dire quelque chose, mais je l'en empêchai.

\- Tu m'avais dit que ce n'était pas grave, que tu avais seulement de la difficulté à dormir! m'exclamais-je d'une voix inquiète.

\- Hermione... commença-t-il d'une voix désolée.

Sans l'écouter, je m'approchai de lui et m'emparai de sa baguette.

\- _Prior Incanto._

Sous mes yeux, les derniers sortilèges qu'il avait utilisés se révélèrent. Orchideus, Wingardium Leviosa et... le sortilège pour raviver l'état de la peau.

_-_ Depuis combien de temps? lui demandais-je en me retournant vers lui.

Il ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux.

\- Drago... fis-je en m'approchant.

Il consentit enfin à me regarder et je pus voir le regard presque désespéré qu'il me lança.

\- Un petit bout de temps, dit-il d'une voix honteuse.

\- Environ combien? insistais-je

\- Eh bien, commença-t-il en regardant ses pieds, j'ai de la difficulté à dormir depuis longtemps, avant même que je sache que tu étais ma compagne, mais depuis deux ou trois semaines... je ne dors plus du tout, avoua-t-il enfin.

\- Plus du tout? fis-je avec inquiétude. Mais c'est très grave! As-tu essayé de prendre une potion de sommeil?

\- J'ai tout essayé, dit-il en relevant son regard vers moi, mais rien ne fonctionne.

\- Est-ce que c'est ma faute? demandais-je tandis que les larmes me vinrent aux yeux.

\- Non! s'exclama-t-il alors. Absolument pas! Tu ne dois pas te blâmer pour tout ce qui m'arrive, tu n'as jamais fait tout ça.

\- Peut-être, dis-je ensuite, mais c'est quand même à cause de moi, n'est-ce pas?

\- Je ne vois pas les choses comme ça, Hermione. Je dirais que ce serait ta faute si tu voulais que ça m'arrive, si tu avais délibérément fait quelque chose dans le but de me causer ça, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

\- J'ai l'impression de te causer tellement de tort, avouais-je d'une voix piteuse.

\- Peut-être que je ne dors plus, mais ce n'est pas un problème tant que tu restes auprès de moi. Si tu serais loin... ce serait encore pire.

\- Que veux-tu dire?

\- Cette nuit, j'ai pu somnoler un peu, même si je n'ai pas dormis, et c'est parce que tu étais là.

\- N'y a-t-il pas un moyen pour que tu puisses enfin avoir un peu de sommeil?

\- Pas que je sache.

Je pensai brièvement au marquage, mais je savais que pour le moment ce n'était pas une option. D'accord, depuis hier soir, j'y avais peut-être plus fortement songé, mais ça restait encore à voir. J'observais Drago un instant en pensant à sa condition de veela. Faudrait-il contenter son côté animal pour qu'il le laisse enfin dormir? Était-ce la clé? D'un seul coup, je réalisai que je tenais peut-être la solution.

Je plaquai brusquement Drago contre le comptoir de la salle de bain et l'embrassai passionnément. Je sentis aussitôt ses sens s'éveiller et, quelques secondes plus tard, il répondait à mon baiser.

\- Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu...?

\- Laisses-toi faire, dis-je avec empressement, j'ai peut-être trouvé une solution.

Il s'apprêta à dire quelque chose d'autre, mais je commençai à l'embrasser sensuellement dans le cou et tout ce qui put sortir de sa bouche fit un soupire de bien-être. Le remerciant mentalement de porter une chemise, j'entrepris de déboutonner son haut.

\- Hermione, pourrais-tu m'éclairer? dit-il alors que je veillais à ma tâche.

\- J'ai une idée pour que tu dormes, mais tu devras me faire confiance, d'accord?

\- Je te fais confiance, mais ce que tu commences va contre tes souhaits.

\- Si c'était contre mes souhaits, je ne ferais rien. Pour l'instant, arrêtes de parler et profites.

Pour conclure la discussion, je lui enlevai sa chemise et la jetai plus loin.

* * *

 

 

Narration Drago

Elle posa ensuite ses mains sur mon torse et se mit à me caresser tranquillement tout en continuant ses baisers dans mon cou. Elle descendit ses mains plus bas, jusqu'à son ventre, encore plus bas... jusqu'à un certain point de non retour. Toutes mes bonnes résolutions à propos d'éviter de lui sauter dessus cessèrent aussitôt qu'elle se mit à masser mon érection à travers mon pantalon. Je poussai des légers grognements à intervalles réguliers tandis qu'elle s'attardait particulièrement sur cette zone.

M'abandonnant totalement, je finis par poser mes mains sur le comptoir pour m'y accoter et par pencher la tête vers l'arrière, les yeux mi-clos. Ça prit à peine dix secondes avant que mes canines poussent et je pus presque sentir mon esprit qui me criait de marquer ma compagne.

Mais bientôt il me fallu autre chose. Je ne voulais pas seulement avoir du plaisir avec Hermione, je voulais Hermione. C'est là que je réalisai que je pouvais la blesser plus qu'autre chose dans ce processus.

\- Hermione, dis-je rapidement, je pourrais te faire mal, on ferait mieux d'arrêter maintenant.

Pourtant, je ne bougeais pas d'un poil alors qu'elle se reculait. Croyant qu'elle m'écoutait, je ressentis une pointe de soulagement mélangée à de la frustration, mais ce fut avant qu'elle enlève son t-shirt.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demandais-je alors.

\- Je m'assure que tu ne me fasses pas de mal, même si je sais que tu ne le ferais pas.

Elle s'avança vers moi et colla son petit corps chaud contre le mien. Elle plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes et passa sa main dans mes cheveux. Je pouvais sentis sa poitrine à travers son bout de tissus qui se durcissait au rythme de notre baiser. Considérablement excité, je posai mes mains sur ses hanches et les dirigea vers ses reins. Je remontai alors doucement jusqu'à aller aux attaches de son soutien-gorge et le dégrafa rapidement. Aussitôt, elle l'envoya au loin avant de reprendre sa tâche dans mon cou.

Soudainement, sa main retrouva le chemin de mon pénis et déboutonna rapidement mon pantalon. Elle posa alors sa main sur mon érection, à travers mon boxer, et l'empoigna franchement. Elle commença alors à faire des mouvements de va-et-vient, les mêmes que je l'avais imaginer faire quelques jours plus tôt.

J'oubliai totalement comment ça pouvait sembler mauvais et l'écoutai en profitant égoïstement du moment. Je sentais mon membre tendu bouillir de chaleur et se gonfler de plaisir alors que j'exprimais mon contentement par des grognements et des gémissements.

* * *

 

Narration Hermione

Je n'avais jamais fait ce genre de chose auparavant, alors ça me rendait nerveuse. Est-ce que je le faisais correctement ou est-ce que c'était repoussant?

Les bruits que poussaient Drago me conduire vite vers la première option, mais ça ne changeait pas mon manque d'expérience.

\- Pas ici, fit-il entre deux gémissements, viens...

Il me souleva en plaquant ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je le sentis bouger pendant notre baiser et il me déposa finalement sur son lit encore défait. Je le tirai rapidement avec moi et me mit à califourchon sur lui. Je m'assurai rapidement qu'il était bien installé et reprit vite son érection en main, même à travers son boxer.

Je l'observai la tête penché vers l'arrière, les yeux mi-clos et la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte. Un léger tiraillement commença à apparaître dans mon bas-ventre et je sentis un liquide chaud couler lentement dans ma culotte. Je rougis de honte en constatant que ce n'était que la preuve de ma propre excitation. Je le désirai. Beaucoup.

Il ouvrit soudainement les yeux et je constatai que son regard était devenu noir.

\- Approches, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Je me penchai vers lui et il en profita pour plonger sa tête dans ma poitrine. Me demandant ce qu'il faisait, je m'apprêtai à lui demander lorsqu'il prit un de mes seins en bouche, le taquinant avec sa langue. Un gémissement s'échappa de ma bouche alors qui continuait son entreprise. Je continuai tout de même à caresser son pénis en profitant de ses talents.

Sa main remonta lentement le long de mon ventre et commença à caresser l'autre moitié de ma poitrine. Il amena alors sa bouche vers mon oreille et se mit à mordiller ma peau, m'arrachant un autre gémissement. Il délaissa alors complètement ma poitrine et descendit ses mains vers mon bas-ventre, sans jamais descendre vers mes parties intimes, intensifiant la sensation de tiraillement de mon estomac.

\- Oh, Drago, gémis-je tout bas.

Il me lâcha alors d'un seul coup alors qu'il lâchait un râle de plaisir et agrippa les draps du lit. Son souffle s'accéléra considérablement et je me demandai ce qui n'allait pas. Cependant, il commença à donner des coups de bassin alors l'idée qu'il aille mal était risible. Intrigué, je calmai ma propre respiration tout en continuant les va-et-vient avec ma main.

Il poussa alors un grognement plus profond que les autres et cessa de bouger tandis que son boxer s'humidifiait.

Merlin... est-ce qu'il venait juste de... jouir? Alors que nous n'avions même pas... ?

Il retomba complètement sur le lit alors que je me retirai à ses côtés. Il lui fallu quelques secondes avant de reprendre sa respiration et pour que ses yeux commencent à retrouver leur couleur normale. Aussitôt qu'il reprit ses esprits, il me lança un regard que je ne pus identifier et m'embrassa tendrement, presque désespérément.

\- Je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme ça, Hermione, dit-il avec me lançant un regard peiné. J'ai l'impression que tu te forces à faire des choses que tu ne veux pas.

\- Drago, dis-je ensuite, je t'ai déjà dis que je ne ferai rien que je ne veuilles pas, alors si je l'ai fait c'était parce que je le voulais.

Il acquiesça doucement et soupira doucement.

\- Quelle était ton idée au juste? fit-il en fermant les yeux.

\- Je me disais que si je contentais un peu ton côté veela en ayant des contacts physiques plus poussés, alors peut-être que tu pourrais dormir.

On resta en silence, écoutant notre respiration mutuelle.

\- Ça marche, fit-il après un moment, j'ai vraiment sommeil tout d'un coup.

Je m'approcha et l'embrassa doucement sur le front. Je lui enlevai ses pantalons, encore à moitié sur lui, et son boxer maintenant sale, et le recouvrit de la couverture.

\- Dors, lui dis-je doucement, tu le mérites bien.

\- Restes avec moi, fit-il alors que je sentais son esprit partir dans le pays des rêves.

\- Toujours.

Je m'allongeai à ses côtés, heureuse d'avoir trouvé une solution pour qu'il aille mieux.

* * *

 

Plus tard dans la journée, on se réveilla tous les deux de ce sommeil réparateur. Drago entoura ma taille avec son bras et me colla sur son corps.

\- Bonjour, amour, dit-il d'une voix endormie.

\- Salut. Est-ce que ça va mieux? demandais-je ensuite.

Il prit une bouffée d'air et cala son visage dans mon cou.

\- Beaucoup.

\- Tu vois... j'avais raison.

Je me retournai vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Hermione, tu sais bien que tu n'étais pas obligé.

\- Je sais, le rassurais-je. Écoutes Drago, je dois t'avouer quelque chose.

Drago sembla se renfrogner.

\- Tu es en colère parce que je ne t'ai pas repoussé?

\- Non! m'exclamais-je. Il ne s'agit pas de ça.

Curieux, il m'observa un instant avant que je ne me décide à parler.

\- Je sais que ça peut sembler ridicule, mais je n'ai jamais... je veux dire...

Je pris une grande inspiration et posa ma tête dans le creux de son cou.

\- Je suis encore vierge, Drago. C'est pour ça que ça me fait autant peur.

Elle sentit Drago décoller leur deux corps et il la fixa alors droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu veux que tu n'as jamais rien fait avec un homme?

\- Jamais. Avant toi... je n'étais jamais allée aussi loin avec quelqu'un.

Il sembla effaré après mes dires.

\- Oh merlin, Hermione. Je me sens encore plus mal. Tu n'aurais pas dû...

\- Oui, j'aurais dû. J'ai même eu une idée.

\- Dis toujours.

Je me mordis nerveusement la lèvre par peur qu'il rejette mon idée.

\- J'ai peur. Je veux dire, j'ai peur d'être plus intime avec quelqu'un, alors j'ai besoin de faire des... expériences pour être plus en confiance. Toi, tu as besoin d'avoir des contacts physiques avec moi pour rester en santé, donc je me disais qu'on pourrait pousser de plus en plus loin nos relations intimes et... voir où ça nous mène.

\- Je ne sais pas si ça serait bien envers toi, Hermione, soupira-t-il. J'ai l'impression de t'utiliser, de me servir de toi.

\- Oublie tout de suite cette idée! m'exclamais-je avec précipitation. J'en ai envie, aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître. J'ai aussi envie que ce soit toi et personne d'autre. S'il y avait quelqu'un entre nous qui devrait avoir l'impression d'utiliser l'autre, c'est moi.

Il me lança un regard pénétrant et m'embrassa tendrement.

\- Je t'aime, Hermione, fit-il contre mes lèvres, j'espère que tu le sais.

Les yeux brillant d'émotion je l'embrassa doucement.

\- Je le sais. Et Drago...

Il me fixa droit dans les yeux.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour, mais je ressens quelque chose d'extrêmement fort pour toi. Je me sens bien avec toi. Je me sens protégée. Je me sens libre, libre d'aimer.

La petite étincelle qui brilla dans ses yeux à ce moment me confirma que j'avais fait le bon choix. Drago méritait plus que toute la souffrance qu'il vivait en ce moment.

Il me serra encore plus contre lui et on passa encore plusieurs heures dans cette position, savourant le moment.

* * *

 

Narration Drago

\- Au revoir pour de bon cette fois, dis-je à Hermione en l'embrassant.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de partir, fit-elle en boudant sur le pas de la porte.

\- On se revoit tout à l'heure quand je viendrai chez toi, affirmais-je avec un sourire en coin. Profite de ton après-midi avec ta meilleure amie.

\- Tu n'oublieras pas de venir? demanda-t-elle, taquine.

\- Comment le pourrais-je? fis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Allez, vas-y.

Elle me serra une dernière fois dans ses bras avant de transplaner. Souriant, je rentrai dans mon manoir juste à temps pour voir Blaise y arriver.

\- Salut mon pote! s'exclama-t-il. Ça va?

\- Plutôt bien, répondis-je sincèrement. Et toi?

\- Pas mal, fit-il avec un sourire en coin, je n'ai pas encore réussi à rendre Pansy folle de rage, c'est un bon début, non?

\- Un exploit, tu veux dire, répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Probablement, continua-t-il avec malice.

Il m'observa quelques instants.

\- Tu as l'air mieux. Plus reposé.

\- J'ai enfin pu dormir, dis-je en souriant.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu as marqué Hermione? demanda-t-il, abasourdi.

\- Non, fis-je avec une grimace, mais disons que nous avons fait des choses dont tu n'es pas obligé de connaître les détails.

\- Ah, j'ai compris, dit-il. Mais Drago... ta fête est proche. Très proche.

Je calculai mentalement et conclus qu'il restait à peu près un mois avant la date fatidique.

\- Je sais, fis-je en soupirant, mais tu sais aussi que je ne ferais rien sans son consentement.

\- Et je trouve que c'est admirable, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de m'inquiéter pour mon meilleur ami.

\- Ça va aller, vieux. J'ai confiance en Hermione. Si elle pense que la meilleure décision est de me laisser mourir alors...

\- Quoi? s'exclama-t-il. Tu crois qu'elle pourrait envisager... ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, mais je ne veux pas la forcer à passer le reste de ses jours avec moi si elle n'en a pas envie.

Blaise me regarda, presque les larmes aux yeux, et soupira.

\- Un jour, ton amour pour elle te tuera.

\- Probablement...

Et dans son regard, je voyais bien qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi.

~ Elle a dû faire toutes les guerres  
Pour être si forte aujourd'hui  
Elle a dû faire toutes les guerres  
De la vie, et l'amour aussi ~


	11. L'homme parfait

Narration Hermione

Je marchais vers la maison d'Harry et Ginny où je devais rencontrer mes deux amis dans quelques minutes. J'en profitai pour penser aux récents évènements.

Drago était vraiment le petit ami parfait. Il était gentil, attentionné, aimant et plus encore. On avait des tas de points communs, bien que je ne l'ai jamais remarqué auparavant. Tout comme moi, il aimait lire, parler jusqu'aux petites heures du matin, faire des promenades en amoureux, aller dîner au restaurant...

Avec lui, on était sûr de ne jamais s'ennuyer. Encore hier, il était arrivé avant moi à mon appartement et il avait préparé un dîner aux chandelles très, très romantique. J'avais passé une soirée inoubliable et il avait même accepté de regarder un film avec moi. Un film! Drago je-ne-veux-rien-avoir-à-faire-avec-les-moldus Malefoy a écouté un film avec Hermione sa-petite-amie-qui-vient-du-monde-moldu Granger. C'est juste... wow. Je ne trouve même pas de mots pour exprimer mon affection envers lui.

D'ailleurs, depuis quelques temps, j'y ai pensé. Ce que je ressens envers lui est magique. Ces frissons qui me parcourent à chaque fois qu'il me regarde, la drôle de sensation qui me prend au ventre lorsqu'il me complimente et aussi la façon dont je me sens lorsque je le vois sourire... C'est totalement enivrant. Je m'étais attaché à lui depuis longtemps et ce sentiment c'était renforcé au fil du temps.

C'est donc sur ces pensées que j'arrivai devant la maison de mes amis et cognai à la porte.

\- Hermione! s'exclama Ginny en ouvrant la porte. Entre vite!

Je me dépêchai d'entrer et sourit à ma meilleure amie.

\- Quoi de neuf? lui demandais-je.

\- Tu ne devineras jamais, dit-elle en souriant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? questionnais-je avec curiosité.

\- Plutôt ce qui est en train de se passer.

Son sourire s'élargit encore plus devant mon visage sans expression.

\- Je suis enceinte! s'exclama-t-elle avec joie.

\- Tu es... ? Mais c'est merveilleux! Je sais comment Harry et toi espériez avoir un enfant!

\- Je sais, fit-elle en se mordant la lèvre pendant son sourire, Harry était fou de joie.

\- Je suis si heureuse pour vous!

\- Et bien évidemment, tu vas hériter du titre de marraine.

\- Marraine?

\- Marraine!

\- Pour de vrai?

\- Bien sûr. Qui d'autre que ma meilleure amie serait mieux pour tenir ce rôle? Alors, est-ce que tu acceptes?

\- Évidemment, dis-je, les larmes aux yeux. Ça me touche énormément.

\- Contente de le savoir!

On se dirigea vers la cuisine pour continuer notre discussion.

\- Pour être honnête, commença Ginny, l'idée de la grossesse me rend un peu nerveuse. Au fond, c'est tout nouveau pour moi et comme je n'ai jamais vécu aucune des grossesses de ma mère...

\- Je comprends, fis-je en hochant la tête. Moi non plus je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ça peut être comme aventure puisque je suis enfant unique.

Soudainement, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit sur un Harry souriant.

\- Bonjour mesdames, dit-il. Comment vont ma magnifique femme et ma merveilleuse meilleure amie?

\- Ta femme va très bien et ta meilleure amie se porte comme un charme, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Dis Hermione, j'ai oublié de te demander, comment ça va avec Malefoy? interrogea Harry.

\- C'est vrai, 'Mione, tu n'as pas encore parlé de lui.

\- Eh bien, dis-je en un sourire malicieux, Harry m'a clairement précisé qu'il ne voulait pas de détails alors...

\- Je parlais de détails sur vos relations physiques du genre s'embrasser et tout ça... pour le reste, je peux tout entendre.

\- Dommage pour toi, parce que je suis sûr que Ginny veut tout savoir de ce côté là.

\- Bon... fit-il avec malaise, alors je vais devoir m'y faire, je crois.

\- Êtes-vous prêt? demandais-je.

\- Oui! s'exclama Ginny avec précipitation. Allez!

\- D'accord. Alors comme vous le savez, on devait ce voir avant-hier. Je vous avais mentionner que je trouvais Drago bizarre depuis quelques jours et cette journée là j'avais décidé de le confronter. Il m'a dit que c'était seulement son héritage de veela qui faisait des siennes.

\- Normal, car sa fête est très proche.

\- C'est exactement ce que je me suis dit. Après on a argumenté un peu et il a finit par me dire qu'il... enfin... qu'il m'aime.

\- Vraiment? demandais-je Ginny avec un air attendrit. Comment l'a-t-il dit?

Harry grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait à « argh... détails » et je me retournai vers Ginny en souriant.

\- Il a dit: « _Je t'ai déjà dit que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Je t'aime, c'est tout ce qui compte_ ».

\- C'est tellement mignon! s'exclama-t-elle avec une moue enfantine. Vous êtes totalement fait l'un pour l'autre!

Je rougis un peu et baissai les yeux de gêne.

\- Hermione, fit Harry avec soupçon, je n'aime pas ton regard.

Je devins alors écarlate.

\- Eh bien... je voulais seulement le dire à Ginny, mais puisque tu es là aussi...

Ginny se mit presque à sautiller sur sa chaise par impatience alors que je gardais le suspense.

\- Il se pourrait que... vous voyez... je l'aime aussi.

La rouquine poussa un véritable cri de joie et me sauta dans les bras.

\- Je le savais! Juste la façon dont tu le regardais, c'était évident. Oh, vous êtes trop mignon! Je veux être ta demoiselle d'honneur quand vous vous marierez et j'exige d'être la marraine de ton premier enfant!

\- Ginny, dit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel, il faudrait d'abord qu'elle lui dise ce qu'elle ressent pour lui avant de penser au mariage.

\- Ah... oui, fit-elle en revenant sur Terre. Mais tu lui as déjà dit, n'est-ce pas?

\- Pas encore.

\- Pas encore? s'exclama-t-elle, abasourdi. Mais d'habitude tu n'aimes pas faire traîner les choses!

\- C'est juste que ces derniers jours nous avons été, disons, occupés. Mais Ginny, il est l'homme parfait. C'est lui.

\- Tu veux dire LE garçon? s'exclama-t-elle avec joie.

\- Occupés? fit Harry en haussant un sourcil.

\- Ne pose pas de questions si tu ne veux pas connaître les détails, chéris, continua Ginny. Tu me raconteras tout plus tard, Hermione.

Je hochai la tête en signe d'affirmation.

\- J'aurais besoin de conseil, dis-je en me mordant la lèvre avec nervosité. Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire?

\- Il faut bien évidemment que tu te dépêches, commença Ginny, car sa fête approche. Tu pourrais tout lui avouer au mariage de Ron et Amanda.

\- Le mariage! m'exclamais-je avec effarement. Je l'avais presque oublié. Je ne l'ai même pas invité!

\- Il n'est jamais trop tard. Ce soir, quand tu le verras, invites le.

\- Malefoy au mariage de Ron... fit Harry avec abasourdissement, du jamais vu.

\- Fermes la, Harry! s'exclama Ginny, taquine. Tu as déjà ta robe, Hermione?

\- Bien sûr, depuis longtemps.

\- Déjà un détail de réglé. Il ne te manque plus que le cavalier?

\- Exactement.

\- Alors je te suggère que tu files rapidement chez lui pour l'inviter, le mariage est dans deux semaines.

\- Je devrais?

\- Oui! s'exclama mes deux amis en chœur.

\- Alors je file, à plus tard.

\- Prends soin de toi et de ton beau Drago.

\- Hey! s'indigna Harry.

\- Jamais aussi beau que toi, bien sûr, l'entendis-je dire avant de fermer la porte.

Je souris avant de transplaner chez Drago. Mes deux amis étaient vraiment tout un numéro...

* * *

 

 

Narration Drago

J'étais au travail, après avoir enfin réussis à penser à quelque chose d'autre qu'Hermione, quand ma secrétaire entra dans mon bureau.

\- M. Malefoy, il y a une jeune femme qui souhaiterait vous voir.

\- Dites lui de prendre rendez-vous.

\- Elle dit que c'est urgent.

\- C'est toujours urgent, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Je ne suis pas disposé à la voir.

\- Bien, M. Malefoy.

Elle sortit et me laissa enfin tranquille. Je commençai alors à vérifier des dossiers de commandes quand j'entendis du bruit à l'extérieur. Exaspéré, je sortis pour voir ce qui se passait.

\- Je suis désolé, mais il a dit que vous devriez prendre rendez-vous, dit la voix de ma secrétaire.

\- Et j'ai dit que je le verrais maintenant! s'exclama une autre voix. Laissez-moi passer.

Je me dirigeai vers le bureau de ma secrétaire et tombais face à face avec Hermione.

\- Hermione? demandais-je avec surprise. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

\- Je voulais venir te voir, mais on m'a dit que je devais prendre rendez-vous.

\- C'était toi? Tu aurais du le dire plus tôt! Annabelle, je te présente Hermione, ma petite amie.

\- Enchanté, dit-elle en lui souriant.

\- Moi de même, fit Hermione.

\- Si elle vient, lui dis-je, laisse la entrer.

\- C'est noté, dit ma secrétaire.

\- Tu venais pour... ? demandais-je à Hermione alors qu'on se dirigeai vers mon bureau.

\- Te parler.

\- Me parler?

\- Oui. J'ai une faveur à te demander.

\- Je t'écoute.

Curieux, j'attendais avec impatience d'entendre ce qu'elle avait à me dire.

\- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas Ron, mais son mariage est dans deux semaines et je me demandais...

Elle marqua une pause dans sa phrase alors que les battements de mon coeur s'accéléraient.

\- Voudrais-tu être mon cavalier pour cette occasion?

Une chaleur familière prit place dans mon coeur après sa demande.

\- Le mariage de Weasley?

\- Le mariage de Ron.

\- Avec toi?

\- Avec moi.

Je la regardai rougis de gêne alors que je me mettais à sourire.

\- Avec plaisir.

\- Vraiment? questionna-t-elle en souriant.

\- Évidemment, répondis-je en lui rendant son sourire.

\- Merci, merci, merci, merci! s'exclama-t-elle me sautant au cou.

\- Tout doux, ma belle, dis-je en rigolant. Ce n'est qu'un mariage.

\- C'est tout de même le mariage d'un de mes meilleurs amis.

C'est vrai. Elle m'a invité au mariage de l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Moi et personne d'autre. Elle m'embrassa tendrement et se détacha ensuite de moi.

\- Je sais que tu as du travail, alors je vais te laisser. On se voit ce soir?

\- Bien sûr. Tu vas me manquer.

\- Tu vas me manquer aussi, dit-elle sur le seuil de la porte.

Juste avant qu'elle ne parte, je l'attirai une dernière fois pour un tendre baiser et la laissa partir.

\- À ce soir, amour.

Elle me sourit et se retourna pour continuer son chemin.

\- Blaise avait raison, dis-je en souriant d'un air niais, cette fille va finir par me tuer.


	12. Le mariage de Ron

Narration Drago

\- Hermione, je suis sûr que tu es magnifique, dis-je à travers la porte de la salle de bain. Sors de là, voyons.

\- Je vais être horrible pour le mariage de Ron, dit-elle avec effarement. Je suis affreuse.

\- Ouvres la porte, amour.

\- Tu ne te moqueras pas de moi?

\- Jamais, ma douce.

J'entendis des bruits de pas et quelques secondes plus tard Hermione venait ouvrit la porte. Elle portait une robe bleu pâle qui s'accordait parfaitement avec ma tenue et elle avait relâché ses cheveux. Elle était magnifiquement belle. Merveilleuse. Absolument éblouissante. Elle était probablement la plus belle femme que je n'avais jamais vue de ma vie.

Donc j'étais devant elle, totalement abasourdi devant sa beauté, alors qu'elle attendait mon commentaire.

\- Hermione, tu es... wow, fis-je, bouche-bée. Absolument magnifique.

\- Drago, tu n'as pas besoin de mentir, dit-elle avec une sorte déception envers elle-même.

\- Pas du tout, je le pense vraiment. Je peux t'assurer que toutes les autres filles vont être jalouses de toi à ce mariage. On y va maintenant? Tu ne voudrais quand même pas être en retard?

\- Quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller.

Souriant, je l'embrassai une dernière fois avant de saisir sa main et de transplaner. Le mariage avait lieu au Terrier, la demeure des Weasley. Hermione m'avait bien prévenu que si je passais tout commentaire négatif sur l'endroit, j'allais dormir seul pendant longtemps, ce à quoi je lui avais répondu qu'elle ne pouvait pas se passer de moi, mais je n'allais quand même pas jouer avec ma chance.

\- Regardes, dit Hermione en me sortant de mes pensées, Harry et Ginny sont par là-bas. Tu viens?

Elle m'entraîna vers eux d'un pas rapide sans même attendre ma réponse, à mon plus grand malheur puisque j'espérais rester un peu seul avec elle.

\- Harry! s'exclama-t-elle. Ginny! Comment allez-vous?

\- Très bien, répondit la rouquine en souriant. Nous sommes allez voir les gynécomages hier pour la première fois et pour l'instant tout va pour le mieux.

\- Je suis heureuse de l'apprendre, on parle quand même de mon ou ma future filleule.

\- Salut, Malefoy, dit Potter en s'approchant.

\- Potter, fis-je avec un signe de tête.

Après la guerre, une sorte de respect s'était installé entre nous. Les disputes de Poudlard avaient soudainement cessé et nous étions revenus sur des bases stables.

\- Si elles commencent à parler du bébé, ça peut prendre des heures, m'avertit-il, alors je te conseille de t'armer de patience.

\- Fabuleux, moi qui espérait pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec Hermione, dis-je en grimaçant.

\- Il faut lui pardonner, ça fait des siècles qu'elle n'a pas vu aucun de nos anciens camarades de Poudlard et je crois qu'ils lui manquent beaucoup. En plus, je suis sûr qu'elle va parler des heures et des heures avec Ron. Ça fait quand même presque un an que nous ne l'avons pas vu.

\- Ça ne fait rien, ça va lui faire du bien de s'amuser. De toutes façons, Blaise est ici, alors je vais avoir de la compagnie malgré tout.

\- En parlant de lui, je l'ai vu près du bar tout à l'heure si tu veux aller le retrouver. Moi, je vais voir Ron.

Il se tourna vers sa femme et l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Je vais voir ton frère, lui dit-il, à plus tard.

Et il déguerpit aussitôt. À mon tour, je me retournai vers Hermione.

\- Blaise est déjà arrivé, je vais aller lui dire bonjour.

\- D'accord, fit-elle en souriant, on se voit pour la cérémonie?

\- Bien sûr, dis-je en l'embrassa sur la joue.

Je commença alors à me diriger vers l'endroit où mon meilleur ami avait été vu la dernière fois en espérant que sa petite amie soit elle aussi prise dans une conversation longue et ennuyante pour qu'il parle un peu avec moi.

* * *

 

Narration Hermione

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry revint dans la salle et se dirigeai vers nous.

\- Ron se porte à merveille, nous dit-il. Il dit qu'il a hâte d'épouser Amanda. Il dit aussi qu'il voudrait te voir, Hermione. Tu sais comment il est, toujours à te demander des conseils.

\- Alors je crois que je vais y aller tout de suite. Si vous voyez Drago, dites lui où je suis.

\- Pas de problème, fit Ginny. À tout à l'heure!

Nerveusement, je commençai à me diriger vers la maison. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu Ron et il me manquait terriblement. Je me demandais s'il avait changé. C'était bien connu que plus le temps avance, plus les gens changent et j'espérai que mon meilleur ami ne soit pas un étranger pour moi. Je finis par arriver devant sa chambre et frappa à la porte.

\- Entrez, dit la voix de Ron.

J'ouvris lentement la porte et reconnut immédiatement la chevelure flamboyante de Ron.

\- On ne dit plus bonjour à sa meilleure amie? dis-je avec malice.

Il se retourna d'un seul coup et me mit.

\- Hermione! s'exclama-t-il en me serrant dans ses bras. Tu m'as tellement manqué!

On se décolla de l'étreinte et se sourit mutuellement.

\- Moi aussi Ron. Je ne peux pas croire que je suis à ton mariage! Si ça continue comme ça, je serrais la seule de notre promotion à finir vieille fille, blaguais-je.

\- Je ne peux pas croire non plus que je sois vraiment ici. Tu te rends compte, je vais épouser Amanda. J'ai rêvé de ça pendant tellement longtemps. Et ne dis pas de bêtise, tu ne finiras pas vielle fille.

\- Je sais, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel, c'était seulement pour te taquiner. Alors, sinon, du nouveau?

\- J'ai une grande nouvelle. Je suis sûr que ça va te plaire.

\- Quoi? demandais-je avec curiosité.

\- Amanda et moi en avons parlé et... nous déménageons en Angleterre.

\- Vraiment? C'est merveilleux! m'exclamais-je en souriant. J'avais tellement peur de ne plus te voir après ton mariage!

\- Ma vie me manquait trop et Amanda savait que ça me rendait malheureux alors elle a décidé que ça serait mieux pour notre couple.

\- Elle est aussi attachante que je me souviens. C'est vraiment généreux de sa part.

\- J'imagine que c'est ça être en amour. Et toi, Hermione, comment va ta vie amoureuse?

\- Tu ne vas jamais le croire.

\- Dis toujours.

\- Tu sais ce que sont les veelas?

\- Vaguement, pourquoi?

\- Je suis la compagne d'un veela, avouais-je en souriant.

\- Vraiment? dit-il avec abasourdissement. Comment s'appelle-t-il?

\- C'est cette partie de l'histoire que tu ne vas jamais croire, continuais-je avec suspense.

\- C'est si surprenant que ça? demanda-t-il avec surprise. Qui est-ce?

\- Drago Malefoy, finis-je par dire.

\- Malefoy? fit-il, les yeux hors de ses orbites. Tu veux dire _le_ Drago Malefoy?

\- Le seul et unique.

\- C'est surprenant. Je veux dire, après tout ce qu'il a fait à Poudlard.

\- Il a changé d'une façon étonnante. Il n'est plus le même et...

Je marquais une pause dans ma phrase.

\- Et?

\- Je suis amoureuse de lui, avouais-je en rougissant.

\- Alors ça, je peux dire que ça me retourne, fit-il, blanc comme un linge. Si je pouvais imaginer que tu finirais avec lui...

\- Moi aussi, l'idée me semblait étrange au départ, mais en apprenant à le connaître j'ai vite changé d'avis. C'est le bon, je crois.

\- Hermione, je suis vraiment heureux pour toi, dit-il avec sincérité. Et je suis heureux de te revoir.

\- Moi aussi. Je crois que je devrais y aller, la cérémonie va bientôt commencer et je dois retrouver Drago.

\- Alors je te vois à la réception?

\- Bien évidemment.

\- À plus tard, 'Mione.

\- À plus tard.

Je lui souris une dernière fois avant de sortir et de refermer la porte derrière moi. Ça faisait du bien de revoir Ron après tout ce temps. Il m'avait manqué.

* * *

 

Narration Drago

\- Et tu sais ce qu'elle m'a répondu? continua Blaise avant d'éclater de rire. « Je ne crois pas que vous devriez prendre cette boisson, M. Zabini ». Tu peux y croire toi?

\- Elle t'a vraiment dit ça? fis-je avec abasourdissement. Quel culot!

On continua de parler quelques moments avant que quelque chose ne vienne perturber son attention.

\- Oh, oh! s'exclama-t-il soudainement. Alerte à ta princesse Hermione. Je vais vous laisser, de toutes façons Pansy doit m'attendre à quelque part.

\- À plus, vieux.

Il se retourna et disparut dans la foule d'invités alors qu'Hermione me rejoignait.

\- Salut, amour, dis-je en l'attirant contre moi. Tu passes une belle journée?

\- Merveilleuse, fit-elle en déposant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je répondis à son baiser de manière presque gourmande en souriant contre ses lèvres.

\- Pas de démonstration publique, fit une voix familière.

On se décolla et je reconnus immédiatement Potter.

\- Harry, si tu ne veux rien voir, va voir ailleurs, dit Hermione en lui tirant la langue.

\- Très mature, Hermione, commentais-je en souriant.

\- Fermes-là si tu veux pouvoir encore m'embrasser ce soir, fit-elle dans un ton faussement menaçant.

\- Je suis effrayé. Que pourrait-il bien m'arriver entre tes mains?

\- Beaucoup de choses, dit Hermione en m'embrassant une nouvelle fois.

\- Je suis toujours là, dit Potter avec exaspération.

\- Malheureusement, fis-je en me décollant du baiser.

\- Avant que vous ne vous remettiez à allez jouer au fin fond de la gorge de l'autre, je voudrais juste pour avertir que la cérémonie va bientôt commencer et que vous devriez prendre place.

\- Merci, Harry, dit ma petite amie. Tu viens Drago?

Je la suivis sans rien dire et on alla s'installer à nos places à l'avant de la salle. Quand tout le monde fut prêt et installé, une musique retentit dans la salle, brisant le silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce. La mariée entra et je pus mieux l'observer. Elle était rousse, comme son mari, mais la couleur tirait vers le brun. Bien sûr, elle était belle, mais sans plus. Hermione était deux fois plus magnifique.

\- Nous sommes ici réunis pour unir Ronald Bilius Weasley et Amanda Julia Smith dans les liens sacrés du mariage. Tout d'abord, qui donne cette femme?

\- C'est moi, dit un vieil homme à leur côté.

Et la cérémonie commença comme ça. Je pouvais voir la mère de Weasley pleurer à l'avant et Hermione se mit elle aussi à verser des larmes.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que Ron se mari, chuchota-t-elle à mon oreille.

Ses pleurs de joie redoublèrent de plus bel et je passai un bras autour de ses épaules avant de la serrer contre moi.

\- Je suis si heureuse pour lui, dit-elle en souriant à travers ses larmes.

\- Je suis content de le savoir, ça me fait plaisir de te savoir heureuse, fis-je en lui souriant.

Elle se blottit contre moi et on reporta notre attention sur la cérémonie qui continuait.

\- Je vous déclare donc mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Weasley souleva le voila de la jeune femme et l'embrassa. La salle explosa en applaudissement et il y eut une véritable ovation. Puis, tout le monde se dirigea vers la salle de réception.

* * *

 

Narration Hermione

Dès qu'on fut arrivé, je repérai Ron et m'avança vers lui pour lui sauter dans les bras.

\- Félicitations! m'exclamais-je.

Je crus entendre Drago grogner légèrement à mes côtés, mais l'ignorai en pensant que ça passerait.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'Amanda et moi sommes mariés, dit Ron en se détachant de l'étreinte.

\- Je suis sûr que tu feras un bon mari.

\- Je l'espère, car pour l'instant, dit-il en souriant, j'adore ça.

\- Je suis heureuse pour toi. Où est Amanda?

\- Plus loin avec ses amies, elles lui adressent des félicitations.

\- Si tu laisses ta femme trop longtemps avec elles, tu peux être sûr que tu ne les reverras plus de la soirée, commentais-je avec malice.

\- Pourquoi? demanda-t-il avec surprise.

\- Ce sont des vraies pipelettes.

\- Toi aussi tu es une pipelette, même si les apparences sont trompeuses, commenta-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Et toi? fis-je avec malice. Monsieur-je-ne-peux-pas-manger-la-bouche-fermée?

\- Tu avais promis que on n'en parlerait plus! s'exclama-t-il en lançant un regard aux alentours. Alors tu vas devoir payer...

\- Je tremble de peur, fis-je avec sarcasme.

Soudainement, il me sauta presque dessus pour me saisir par la taille. Je tentais de m'échapper, mais il se mit à me chatouiller ce qui me figea presque sur place. Les larmes finirent par me venir aux yeux tellement je riais, mais un grognement sourd nous interrompit.

\- Ôtes tes mains de sur elle, Weasley, cracha Drago.

Une expression surprise et effrayée sur le visage, il se recula doucement.

\- Je vais aller voir Amanda... dit-il en déguerpissant.

Je me retournai vers Drago en le fixant avec une expression de réprimande.

\- Peux-tu m'expliquer ce que c'était, au juste?

\- Il avait ses mains partout sur toi, grogna-t-il.

\- Et était-ce une raison pour le « presque » menacer de la sorte?

Il baissa la tête en se renfrognant.

\- Oui.

Je souris alors doucement.

\- Tu es jaloux, fis-je avec malice.

Il releva la tête avec un regard dur.

\- Oui, dit-il d'un ton sec.

D'un pas sautillant, je m'avançai alors vers lui et plaqua mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il répondit avec une certaine possessivité et on rompit le baiser.

\- Tu es mignon comme ça, dis-je contre ses lèvres.

Il sembla se détendre légèrement.

\- Tu n'as aucune raison d'être jaloux ou de te sentir menacé, continuais-je avec douceur. Vraiment aucune.

Il émit une petite exclamation dont je ne saurai rapporter le sens et se décolla de notre étreinte.

\- M'accorderais-tu cette danse? demanda-t-il dans une minuscule révérence.

\- Avec plaisir, mon cher, répondis-je en souriant.

Saisissant ma main, il m'entraîna lentement vers la piste de danse où jouait... _Je l'aime à mourir_. Comme la première fois que nous avions dansé ensemble. M'approchant de lui, je me blottis contre son torse avec un sentiment de sécurité.

_Moi je n'étais rien_   
_Mais voilà qu'aujourd'hui_   
_Je suis le gardien_   
_Du sommeil de ses nuits_   
_Je l'aime à mourir_

\- Tu entends cette chanson? dit-il plus comme une affirmation qu'une question.

Je me reculai légèrement pour lui parler face à face.

\- Bien sûr, c'est sur celle là qu'on a dansé à notre premier rendez-vous.

\- Eh bien maintenant, c'est notre chanson, fit-il avec un léger sourire au lèvre.

Je souris à mon tour et portai ma tête à son cou pour m'approcher encore plus de lui.

_Vous pouvez détruire_   
_Tout ce qu'il vous plaira_   
_Elle n'aura qu'à ouvrir_   
_L'espace de ses bras_   
_Pour tout reconstruire_   
_Pour tout reconstruire_   
_Je l'aime à mourir_

\- Drago? soufflais-je à son oreille.

\- Oui, Hermione? demanda-t-il tout doucement.

\- C'était vrai quand je disais que tu ne devrais pas te sentir menacé, dis-je d'une voix timide. Aucun autre homme ne m'avait jamais fait sentir comme tu le fais.

Il resserra son étreinte sur ma main et déposa un léger baiser dans mon cou.

_Elle a gommé les chiffres_   
_Des horloges du quartier_   
_Elle a fait de ma vie_   
_Des cocottes en papier_   
_Des éclats de rires_

Mon coeur battait à toute vitesse. Je savais que c'était maintenant que je devais lui dire. Lui dire que je l'aimais.

\- Drago? fis-je encore une fois.

\- Humm? s'enquit-il.

Je pris une grande inspiration.

\- Je suis vraiment bien avec toi. Je me sens unique au monde.

\- Tant mieux, dit-il ensuite avec apaisement, car je me sens unique au monde avec toi aussi.

_Elle a bâti des ponts_   
_Entre nous et le ciel_   
_Et nous les traversons_   
_À chaque fois qu'elle_   
_Ne veut pas dormir_   
_Ne veut pas dormir_   
_Je l'aime à mourir_

\- Ce que je veux dire, continuais-je avec douceur, c'est que je suis chanceuse de t'avoir.

Même si je ne pouvais pas le voir, je sentis qu'il souriait.

\- C'est un truc pour que je t'embrasse? dit-il en rigolant. Je le ferais sans compliments, Hermione...

Il y eut un moment de silence.

\- Mais ça me touche beaucoup, continua Drago avec tendresse.

_Elle a dû faire toutes les guerres_   
_Pour être si forte aujourd'hui_   
_Elle a dû faire toutes les guerres_   
_De la vie, et l'amour aussi_

On reste un moment tranquillement serré l'un contre l'autre avant qu'il ouvre la bouche.

\- Tu sais, j'ai toujours trouvé que cette chanson me représentait bien.

\- Que veux-tu dire? lui demandais-je, blottit contre son torse.

\- Si tu écoutes bien les paroles, tu comprends que le compositeur « aime à mourir ». Un peu comme moi avec toi. Je t'aime à en mourir.

_Elle vit de son mieux_   
_Son rêve d'opaline_   
_Elle danse au milieu_   
_Des forêts qu'elle dessine_   
_Je l'aime à mourir_

\- Je ne veux pas que tu meures, fis-je d'une voix brisée.

\- Je ne tiens pas à mourir non plus, dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

\- Tu sais ce que je veux dire, soufflais-je.

_Elle porte des rubans_   
_Qu'elle laisse s'envoler_   
_Elle me chante souvent_   
_Que j'ai tort d'essayer_   
_De les retenir_   
_De les retenir_   
_Je l'aime à mourir_

\- Drago, je tiens vraiment à toi. Je ne veux pas que tu meures.

Je le sentis une nouvelle fois me serrer un peu plus fort dans ses bras.

_Pour monter dans sa grotte_   
_Cachée sous les toits_   
_Je dois clouer des notes_   
_À mes sabots de bois_   
_Je l'aime à mourir_

\- Je t'aime Drago, dis-je avec émotion alors que les larmes me venaient aux yeux. Je ne veux pas que tu meures, répétais-je une nouvelle fois.

Il se décolla soudainement de moi et me fixa dans les yeux avec un air abasourdi. À peine une seconde plus tard, il m'embrassait avec une passion que je n'avais jamais sentie chez lui auparavant. Une passion tellement grande qu'il me souleva du sol. Je pris son visage en coupe pour approfondir le baiser alors qu'il continuait de mouver ses lèvres que les miennes avec ivresse. On oublia le mariage, tous les invités qui nous regardaient étrangement et les regards malicieux de nos amis.

_Je dois juste m'asseoir_   
_Je ne dois pas parler_   
_Je ne dois rien vouloir_   
_Je dois juste essayer_   
_De lui appartenir_   
_De lui appartenir_   
_Je l'aime à mourir._

_-_ Tu m'aimes? demanda-t-il en se détachant du baiser.

\- Oui, je t'aime, dis-je, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Hermione, fit-il en approchant mes lèvres des siennes. Et tu viens juste de faire l'homme le plus heureux de la Terre.

Et pour une fois depuis longtemps, Drago se sentit enfin complet.


	13. Décision

Narration Hermione

Je me réveillai petit à petit avec un sentiment étrange d'accomplissement. Encore des les vapes, je me demandai tout d'abord pourquoi je me sentais si bien, mais trouvai bien vite la réponse en voyant le corps de Drago étendu à mes côtés. Je me retournai face à lui pour pouvoir l'observer. Déjà éveillé, celui-ci entoura ma taille de ses bras et m'embrassa sur le front.

\- Salut, beauté, me dit-il d'une voix endormie.

\- Bon matin, répondis-je avant de me mettre à bailler.

Ça y est. C'était fait. Je lui avais dit que je l'aimais.

\- Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais mignonne au réveil? demanda-t-il en déposant un léger baiser sur mes lèvres.

\- Jamais, fis-je en souriant doucement.

\- Eh bien maintenant, c'est fait.

Il se releva doucement en position assise et baissa son regard sur moi.

\- Quel jour sommes-nous? demanda-t-il.

\- Dimanche.

\- Parfait, comme ça je vais pouvoir passer la journée avec toi, dit-il en souriant.

\- Ça semble une très bonne idée, M. Malefoy, fis-je d'une voix faussement aristocratique.

Il tomba dans ses pensées pendant un moment et reporta ensuite son attention sur moi.

\- Que dirais-tu de passer la journée au lit?

\- Une journée au lit? Je n'ai jamais fait ça auparavant! m'exclamais-je.

\- Il faut une première fois à tout, dit-il avant de se lever. Je peux emprunter ta douche?

\- D'accord, pendant ce temps je vais rassembler de la nourriture et de quoi nous occuper pour ne pas qu'on se lève trop durant la journée.

\- Excellente idée, amour. Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être si intelligente.

Je souris sous le compliment alors qu'il sortait de la chambre.

\- Quand je vais revenir, fit-il en m'observant avec son regard gourmand habituel, j'espère que tu seras bien installée. Tu as le droit de te détendre toi aussi.

\- Allez, oust! m'exclamais-je en lui faisant une grimace.

Il s'avança une dernière fois vers moi pour m'embrasser tendrement avant de déguerpir à la salle de bain. Immédiatement, je retombai sur les couvertures.

Je l'aime.

Il m'aime.

Nous nous aimons.

Je me mis à sourire bêtement et, avant de faire le reste de la conjugaison du verbe, me levai pour aller à la cuisine. J'arrivai là-bas et me mis à penser à propos de notre couple. Drago faisait tant de sacrifices pour être avec moi. Il se privait presque de sa santé pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que passer du temps avec moi. Bien sûr, je me sentais coupable, car c'était ma faute s'il était en mauvais état.

J'entendis le pommeau de la douche s'ouvrir, signe qu'il commençait à se laver, et décidai de préparer le petit déjeuner.

D'un autre côté, l'idée que j'avais eue pour qu'il puisse mieux dormir fonctionnait. Même si nos contacts n'avaient pas été aussi intenses que ceux de la première fois, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il était presque capable de faire des nuits complètes. Je voulais faire quelque chose pour le remercier parce que je savais que c'était dur pour lui et je m'en voulais beaucoup. Je l'aimais et le voir souffrir me faisait beaucoup de mal. Pourtant, une chose m'avait frappé hier soir alors qu'on dansait sur la piste de danse.

Je voulais être marqué. Je voulais être avec lui pour toujours, même si ça pouvait sembler précipité.

Soupirant, je me dirigeai vers ma bibliothèque pour prendre des jeux de sociétés et des livres.

Mais je n'étais pas sûr d'être prête. Tout ça allait si vite. Ça ne faisait même pas trois mois qu'il m'avait avoué être un veela. Alors quelque chose d'autre m'avait sauté aux yeux. Si j'étais tombée amoureuse de lui si rapidement, c'était qu'il était le bon, j'en étais convaincu.

Je me dirigeai alors une autre fois vers ma cuisine pour prendre des provisions pour la journée.

Alors pourquoi avais-je peur? Simplement parce que j'avais peur que ça change après le marquage. Je savais que l'amour du veela était éternel, mais quand était-il de celui de la compagne? Je m'en voudrais pour toujours si je devais le blesser d'un quelconque façon. Parce que je l'aimais.

Je pris toutes les affaires amassées et me dirigeai vers la chambre. Je disposai tout aux côtés du lit et me recoucha sous les couvertures en attendant Drago.

J'étais amoureuse de Drago Malefoy, l'homme le plus gentil, attachant et séduisant de toute la planète. Je me mis à rigoler seule en me disant que si des années plus tôt quelqu'un m'avait dit ça, je l'aurais fait interner à Saint-Mangouste.

J'entendis l'eau de la douche se fermer et me dit que ce n'était maintenant qu'une question de minutes avant que Drago arrive. Mon coeur se mit à palpiter d'impatience et mon sourire s'étira encore plus.

J'étais comme une adolescente qui était amoureuse pour la première fois. Il me rendait folle. Folle de lui.

J'attendis quelques temps et il finit par revenir. En passant le seuil de la chambre, je vis son visage s'illuminer.

\- J'ai préparé le petit déjeuner, dis-je tandis qu'il venait me rejoindre.

Il m'approcha contre lui et m'embrassa passionnément.

\- Tu es vraiment la personne la plus parfaite au monde, fit-il contre mes lèvres.

\- On peut dire que tu n'es pas mal non plus dans ton genre, continuais-je avec malice.

\- Juste pas mal? me taquina-t-il.

\- Dans le genre super sexy, fis-je d'une voix amusée.

Il me sourit encore une fois avant de m'embrasser. Dès qu'il rompit le baiser, il en profita pour saisir un croissant posé sur le plateau du petit déjeuner.

\- Tu sais quoi? dit-il avant de prendre une bouchée. Je crois que je n'aurais pas pu mieux tomber que sur toi.

\- Tu sais quoi? répondis-je ensuite en souriant. Moi non plus...

Il passa son bras libre derrière ma taille et me serra contre lui.

\- Qu'as-tu envie de faire aujourd'hui, mademoiselle? me demanda-t-il.

\- Rester avec toi.

Il me sourit en saisissant mon visage en coupe et en s'approchant de moi.

\- Ça pourrait se faire... continua-t-il en chuchotant.

Et il m'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Délaissant le repas, on resta un long moment blotti l'un contre l'autre à s'embrasser tendrement. Je me sentais bien dans ses bras, même si j'avais l'air minuscule. Il me tenait avec fermeté tout en ayant un contact doux et ça me faisait complètement fondre. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sentais aimé sans limite. Je sentais aussi que je l'aimais sans limite. Comme si chacune de ses actions me faisaient l'aimer un peu plus à chaque seconde. Je sentis qu'il arrête progressivement le baiser et on finit par se retrouver front contre front à se regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tu es belle.

Je rougis et baissai légèrement la tête. Je relevai ensuite mes yeux pour les planter dans les siens et l'embrassai une dernière fois.

\- Il faudrait peut-être manger, tu ne crois pas?

\- Pourquoi manger quand il y a des autres beaucoup plus intéressantes à faire? demanda-t-il avec malice.

Je frappai son épaule avec une mine boudeuse.

\- Ça fait mal, femme! s'exclama-t-il avec un air faussement indigné.

\- Pauvre bébé, dis-je avec une moue taquine. Est-ce que maman peut faire quelque chose pour toi?

Avec un sourire en coin, il plongea sa tête dans mon cou pour y déposer un baiser.

\- Peut-être que si tu me donnais un baiser passionné...

\- Un baiser passionné pour bébé Malefoy? Vraiment? fis-je en lui tirant la langue.

\- Sinon je pourrais être triste tout le reste de la journée... continua-t-il avec une fausse tristesse.

\- Je ne voudrais surtout pas que ça arrive, dis-je en approchant mes lèvres des siennes.

Alors je l'embrassai passionnément, comme il me l'avait demandé. Je passai mes bras derrière son cou et le plaqua presque contre le lit.

\- Était-ce à votre goût M. Malefoy? demandais-je par la suite alors que je me détachais de lui.

\- Si seulement je pouvais avoir ce genre de réveil chaque matin... dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et me laissai retombé sur le lit.

\- Alors, demanda-t-il, que veux-tu faire?

Je lui souris et lui lança un regard pétillant.

\- N'importe quoi, tant que c'est avec toi.

* * *

 

\- Hermione? fit Ginny alors que, plus tard, je me trouvais sur le chemin de traverse avec elle.

\- Oui?

\- Il faut que je te demande quelque chose d'assez sérieux...

Intrigué, je la regardai curieusement.

\- Vas-y.

\- Tu sais, à propos de Drago...

Sa question m'intriguait de plus en plus.

\- Je sais que tu l'aimes, mais est-ce que tu envisages d'être marqué? questionna-t-elle d'un air presque désespéré.

Je la dévisageai avec surprise et une pointe d'indignation.

\- Je ne le laisserai jamais mourir, voyons! m'exclamais-je avec un peu de protestation.

\- Je sais, mais ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire, continua-t-elle. Je te demande si tu _veux_ être marqué. C'est un sujet très sérieux et je veux connaître ton avis sur le sujet.

Je détournai la tête, soupirai et reportai mon attention sur elle.

\- J'y ai beaucoup pensé, en fait, avouais-je dans un murmure.

\- Vraiment? fit-elle avec surprise.

\- Bien sûr que oui! m'exclamais-je avec évidence.

\- Désolé, dit-elle avec un léger sourire, j'avais oublié que je parlais à Hermione Granger.

Je secouai doucement la tête en souriant avant de redevenir plus sérieux.

\- Honnêtement, dis-je ensuite d'un ton important, je crois qu'être marqué est quelque chose que j'envisage très sérieusement.

\- Et tu lui en as parlé? interrogea-t-elle.

\- Non, pas encore, mais je lui ai dit que je l'aimais.

\- Alors je suppose que je dois te féliciter pour ce courage excessif dont tu as dû faire preuve!

J'éclatai de rire face à son faux air déconfit.

\- Allons, tu ne peux pas me demander la lune. J'y vais une étape à la fois, tu me connais. Et puis... son anniversaire approche et je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps.

\- Dans combien de temps?

\- C'est le 5 juin, c'est-à-dire dans environ trois semaines.

\- Si tôt?

\- Oui.

\- Alors... à propos du marquage? demanda-t-elle encore avec hésitation.

Je souris face à sa détermination sans fin.

\- Je crois que ma décision est définitive.

\- Que veux-tu dire? fit-elle en haussant les sourcils.

Je pris une grande inspiration et me tournai vers elle.

\- Je vais passer le reste de ma vie avec lui.

\- Tu veux dire que tu vas accepter le marquage? dit-elle, bouche-bée.

\- Tu crois que c'est une mauvaise idée? fis-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

\- Au contraire! s'exclama-t-elle immédiatement. Je crois que c'est une excellente idée! Tu as l'air tellement plus heureuse depuis que tu le fréquentes, comme si tu avais recommencé à vivre après toutes ses années.

Je rougis et baissai la tête.

\- Je me sens bien avec lui, dis-je dans un souffle. Je l'aime.

\- Alors tu viens probablement de prendre la meilleure décision de toute ta vie, dit-elle avec joie.

Je lui fis un sourire éclatant tandis qu'on continuait notre chemin.

\- Dis... fit-elle après un moment de silence, je pourrais être ta demoiselle d'honneur à votre mariage?

J'éclatai alors de rire et me dis que ma vie prenait définitivement un nouveau tournant.

~ Elle vit de son mieux  
Son rêve d'opaline  
Elle danse au milieu  
Des forêts qu'elle dessine  
Je l'aime à mourir ~


	14. Malade

Narration Drago

_Drago,_

_Je suis partie plus tôt à Sainte-Mangouste à cause d'une urgence. Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais aussi probablement chez moi plus tard qu'à l'habitude ce soir._

_Tienne,_

_Hermione_

Lentement, je m'assis à la table de la cuisine après avoir fini la lecture de sa lettre. Dans un sens, ça m'allait qu'elle soit partie plus tôt aujourd'hui parce que je ne me sentais pas tellement bien et que je n'aimais pas quand elle me voit en état de faiblesse. J'étais supposée la protéger, pas le contraire. Je me dirigeai vers l'armoire à pharmacie et avala la potion contre la fièvre. Soudain, alors que je pensais pouvoir me reposer durant la journée, je me rappelai que Blaise devait passer me voir.

Quelques secondes à peine après y avoir songé, la sonnette retentit. À contre coeur, je décidai alors d'aller ouvrir.

\- Salut, vieux! s'exclama Blaise avec entrain en s'avançant dans la pièce.

\- 'Matin, grommelais-je presque.

\- Quelqu'un s'est levé du mauvais pied ce matin, fit-il avec un brin de réprimande dans sa voix.

\- J'ai bien le droit d'être malade, idiot, dis-je de mauvaise humeur.

Il fronça alors les sourcils.

\- Malade?

\- Ce n'est pourtant pas évident? marmonnais-je.

Il me lança un regard suspicieux que je ne compris pas et s'assit dans le fauteuil du salon.

\- Quoi de neuf? demanda-t-il ensuite comme si rien n'était.

\- Bof, fis-je en haussant les épaules, la routine.

\- Et Hermione? Comment va-t-elle?

\- Bien, je suppose, répondis-je en m'assoyant à mon tour.

Il fronça les sourcils une nouvelle fois.

\- Je vois... fit-il bizarrement.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu vois exactement? questionnais-je presque avec colère.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que je sentis des nausées affreuses me prendre par les entrailles. Je me levai alors en courant et allai vers la salle de bain le plus rapidement possible. J'eus le temps de me pencher au-dessus de la cuvette et je vomis mon repas de hier soir. Me relevant, je me lavai un peu et retourna dans le salon comme si rien n'était.

\- Drago... dit Blaise, maintenant debout. Depuis quand te sens-tu mal?

\- Ce matin, répondis-je surprise. Pourquoi?

\- Ton anniversaire est dans deux semaines, fit-il ensuite. Tu ne commences pas à être malade dans le genre... mortellement malade, n'est-ce pas? demanda-t-il avec un léger tremblement dans la voix.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? dis-je en feignant l'indignation. Je ne commence pas à mourir!

Mais en fait, je croyais qu'il avait entièrement raison. Je commençais à mourir tranquillement puisque ma compagne n'était pas marquée.

\- Tu m'avais promis que tu ne mourais pas, Drago, et je compte bien t'aider à tenir ta parole.

\- Je l'ai déjà dit mille fois, Blaise, fis-je d'un ton froid. Je ne forcerais pas Hermione à se faire marquer.

\- Je ne te demande pas de la forcer, mais parles lui! Elle a le droit de savoir, ça la concerne après tout!

\- Je préfère qu'elle n'en sache rien, continuais-je avec dureté.

\- Mais dans quelques jours tu ne pourras plus faire un pas à ses côtés sans te précipiter sur elle! Tu sais bien ce qui se passe quand les veelas ne marquent pas leur compagne. Il a une sorte de voix qui t'oblige presque à la violer si elle n'est pas totalement tienne.

\- Elle est déjà mienne, mentis-je d'une voix presque piteuse.

\- Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire, Drago. Et je sais que tu ne penses pas un mot de ce que tu viens de dire parce que les veelas ne se sentent pas complet tant que le marquage n'a pas eu lieu.

Je fus pris d'une quinte de toux et reporta ensuite mon attention sur lui, mais il me coupa la parole avant que je puisse dire quelque chose.

\- C'est exactement ça que je veux dire! s'écria-t-il presque avec désespoir. Ça commence avec de la fièvre, des nausées, un rhume et ça finit dans un cercueil!

\- C'est définitif, je ne lui parlerai pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça changerai? fit-il ensuite. C'est comme ça que fonctionne un couple, Drago. Il faut communiquer.

\- Pas si cette « communication » rend l'un des deux malheureux.

\- Qui? s'indigna-t-il. Toi?

\- Non, elle. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas prête, elle me l'a dit, dis-je en baissant les yeux.

\- Et quand t'a-t-elle dit ça? argumenta-t-il. Il y a un mois? Bon sang, Drago! Laisse ton orgueil de côté et parles-lui.

\- Ce n'est pas une question d'orgueil, mais de son bonheur. Je l'aime à mourir.

\- J'avais compris ça depuis longtemps, dit-il d'une voix qui redevint désespérée.

\- Écoutes, il adviendra ce qui adviendra.

\- J'espère juste que dans ce qui « adviendra », je pourrais compter votre marquage, votre mariage et ta mort à un âge très élevé, dit-il durement avant de transplaner.

Seul dans mon manoir et pris d'une nouvelle quinte de toux, je sentis mon coeur se serrer quand je me rendis compte que mon meilleur ami allait probablement me manquer dans l'au-delà.

* * *

 

Narration Hermione

C'était littéralement la folie à Sainte-Mangouste. Un autobus moldu avait heurté le magicobus et il en avait résulté des tas de blessés. J'avais enfin réussis à souffler un peu et était présentement en train de retourner à mon bureau. Quand j'ouvris la porte du local, j'eus un véritable sursaut de peur en apercevant Blaise.

\- Tu m'as effrayé! dis-je en souriant.

Pourtant, il n'avait pas l'air d'humeur à rigoler. Son visage était fermé et il ne souriait pas du tout.

\- Est-ce que ça va? demandais-je avec inquiétude.

Il ne répondit pas et soupira en baissant les yeux.

\- Blaise? fit-il en haussant les sourcils.

Il leva son regard attristé vers moi.

\- Hermione, il faut qu'on parle, soupira-t-il.

Inquiète, je m'assis à mon bureau.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demandais-je.

\- C'est à propos de Drago, dit-il d'une voix brisée.

\- Est-ce qu'il va bien?

\- Oui, dit-il précipitamment. Enfin... pas tellement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? questionnais-je, le coeur battant à cent miles à l'heure.

\- C'est pour te parler de lui que je suis ici. Hermione, Drago est mon meilleur ami depuis qu'on est gamin, je ne supporterais pas de le perdre.

\- De le perdre? le questionnais-je avec un regard interrogateur. Pourquoi le perdrais-tu, voyons?

\- C'est très sérieux. Tu sais que sa fête approche...

\- Je sais, et je suis consciente que je devrai probablement lui dire bientôt, mais j'ai seulement peur.

\- Lui dire quoi? demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

\- Tu sais... à propos du marquage, dis-je nerveusement.

\- Tu as décidé de le laisser mourir? s'outra-t-il.

\- Non! m'exclamais-je immédiatement. Absolument pas! Au contraire...

Il restait silencieux pendant un moment, bouche-bée.

\- Tu veux dire que tu veux te faire marquer?

\- Eh bien... oui, avouais-je en rougissant.

Il resta silencieux encore quelques secondes.

\- Alors ramènes tes fesses rapidement au manoir, Granger! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix froide. Qu'est-ce que tu attends?

\- Euh... le bon moment? dis-je vainement.

\- Tu n'as pas le temps d'attendre « le bon moment ». Drago commence déjà à être malade. Il fait de la fièvre, a des nausées et des quintes de toux. Il sera mort avant que tu t'en rendes compte.

\- Drago est malade? m'inquiétais-je.

\- C'est comme ça que ça se passe, les veelas deviennent malade de plus en plus leur fête approche. Ginny ne te l'avait pas dit?

Je fouillais alors dans ma mémoire...

_\- Qu'est-ce qui arrive si je ne me fais pas marquer?_

_\- Drago va mourir à la fin exacte de la journée de ses vingt ans. Il devrait aussi devenir de plus en plus malade au fur et à mesure que sa fête approche._

Ce que je pouvais être stupide!

\- Merlin, fis-je en blanchissant.

Je me levai rapidement et rassemblai mes affaires.

\- Préviens mon patron que je suis partie. Merci, Blaise, je te revaudrai ça.

Et sans le laisser le temps de répondre je transplanai chez Drago.

* * *

 

J'atterris dans le salon de son manoir et me mit à le chercher frénétiquement.

\- Drago? demandais-je.

Ne recevant pas de réponses, je montai à l'étage. J'ouvris la porte de sa chambre et le trouvai sur le lit, couvert de sueur. Il respirait difficilement et ouvrit immédiatement ses yeux piteusement quand j'entrai.

\- Hermione? fit-il faiblement.

\- Merlin, dis-je en m'approchant de lui.

Je posai un main sur son front et fut frappé par la chaleur dégagée par son corps.

\- Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé? questionnais-je presque au bord des larmes face à son état.

\- Ça a empiré depuis que Blaise est parti... et puis ce n'est que depuis ce matin.

\- Envoie-moi un hibou si ça arrive. Oh, merlin, fis-je une deuxième fois.

Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain et mouilla un linge. J'allai alors le poser sur son front.

\- Merci, murmura-t-il.

Je m'agenouillais à ses côtés et déposai un baiser sur son front.

\- Je vais te faire un bon bouillon de poulet, dis-je doucement.

\- Pas besoin, dit-il, les yeux fermés. Appelles un elfe.

\- Drago, je n'appellerais pas un...

\- Je veux que tu restes avec moi, me coupa-t-il avec faiblesse. Appelles Dinky.

Avec résignation, je décidai de faire selon ce qu'il voulait.

\- Dinky!

Aussitôt, un elfe transplana.

\- Oui, miss? Miss veut-elle quelque chose? Qu'est-ce que Dinky peut faire pour miss?

\- Pourrais-tu faire un bouillon de poulet pour Drago, s'il-te-plaît? demandais-je.

\- Tout de suite, miss, fit-il avant de transplaner hors de la pièce.

Je m'allongeai alors aux côtés de Drago et posa ma tête sur son torse.

\- Je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état.

\- Ce n'est rien.

Je me relevai alors légèrement.

\- Non, ce n'est pas rien. C'est très important.

\- Vraiment, Hermione, tenta-t-il vainement, ce n'est pas grave, ça va passer.

\- Ça ne passera pas et tu le sais. Blaise m'a tout dit. Il m'a dit que c'était à cause de moi que tu étais comme ça.

\- Ce n'est certainement pas à cause de toi! s'exclama-t-il. Ce n'est pas et ne sera jamais de ta faute.

\- Il est temps que tu commences à regarder la réalité en face. Oui, c'est de ma faute. C'est ma faute parce que je ne suis pas encore marquée.

\- Tu n'as pas à te soucier de choses comme ça, je suis seulement malade.

\- Bien sûr que je dois m'en soucier! On est ensemble aussi loin que je me souvienne. Je tiens à toi!

\- C'est moi qui devrait veiller sur toi, pas le contraire.

\- C'est justement ça, Drago. Ce n'est pas seulement toi, moi aussi je dois veiller sur toi.

\- Mais...

\- Pas de mais. Drago, pourquoi fais-tu tout ça? La première fois, tu m'avais caché que tu dormais mal et que tu devais presque malade sans moi et maintenant ça.

\- C'est seulement parce que je sais qu'après que je sois... comme dire... parti, tu...

\- Comment ça « parti »?

\- Je voulais dire mort, Hermione.

\- Tu ne vas certainement pas mourir! m'indignais-je. Jamais dans cent ans!

\- Tu sais que ça va arriver, soupira-t-il, je ne peux pas y échapper.

\- Drago, fis-je d'une voix brisée, tu ne mourras pas. Je comptais te le dire plus tard mais...

Il me regarda étrangement et je soupirais.

\- Drago, je pensais vraiment ce que j'ai dit au mariage de Ron. Je t'aime. Et veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. Je veux être marqué et uniquement par toi. C'est juste que j'aie mis longtemps à m'en rendre compte.

Abasourdi, il répondit d'une voix tremblante.

\- Longtemps? Hermione, tu as mis trois mois.

\- Non, répondis-je en hochant la tête de gauche à droite, j'ai mis presque 10 longues années.

Il me regarda, le regard presque implorant et je me penchai vers lui pour l'embrasser.

\- Je t'aime tellement, dit-il ensuite avec émotion.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Alors je me couchai à ses côtés en espérant qu'il se rétablisse rapidement.


	15. Barricadé

Narration Drago

Lundi:

_Je me blottis contre Hermione en souriant bêtement._

_\- Vraiment? fis-je avec une moue attristée. Alors tu vas vraiment me bouder?_

_\- Oui, dit-elle d'une voix enfantine._

_\- Ça reste à voir... continuais-je avec malice._

_Je la reculais doucement contre le mur et l'embrassai passionnément. Immédiatement, elle répondit à mon étreinte et passer ses mains sous ma chemise. Comme à l'habitude, alors qu'on s'embrassait amoureusement, mes canines poussèrent. Hermione continua de caresser mon torse tout en répondant au baiser, mais soudainement je fus déconnecté de ma raison._

_« Allez... mords la... disais-je une voix dans ma tête. Mord la et elle sera à toi pour toujours. »_

_Je luttais contre cette voix et plongeai alors ma tête dans son cou pour ne plus avoir à l'embrasser._

_\- Ça va? me demanda-t-elle curieusement._

_Mais alors que je voulais répondre non, je me dis qu'elle serait effrayée de savoir que j'avais de la difficulté à me contrôler._

_\- Désolé, j'étais dans mes pensées, dis-je alors que je tentais d'oublier mes pulsions envers elle._

* * *

 

Mardi:

_Ce soir, j'avais décidé d'amener Hermione au restaurant, alors j'attendais avec impatience qu'on y arrive pour commencer la soirée. Je lui avais demandé de me rejoindre là-bas. Alors, arrivant à notre table habituelle, je l'aperçus dans une magnifique robe qui mettait en valeur sa beauté naturelle. Elle était tout simplement magnifique. Sans savoir pourquoi, mes canines poussèrent ensuite._

_« Allez, mords la. Tu sais que tu as envie de la mordre... continua cette voix dans ma tête. »_

_Je secouai la tête en tentant vainement de faire taire ce que j'entendais tandis que j'accueillais Hermione comme il se le doit._

* * *

 

Mercredi:

_C'était une soirée très douce, excepté le fait qu'Hermione avait dû rester à Sainte-Mangouste beaucoup plus tard pour une urgence. C'était la première soirée depuis des lustres qu'elle ne passait pas avec moi. Je commençais à me sentir de plus en plus bizarre et finis par sentir ses canines pousser une énième fois. Cette fois, ce n'était pas la voix dans ma tête qui parlait, mais ma propre voix._

_« Mordre Hermione. Il faut mordre Hermione »_

_« Non! Surtout pas! »_

_« Mordre. Mordre. Hermione. Il faut mordre Hermione »_

_« NON! »_

_Et alors que je pensais réussir à me contrôler, je commençai à être saisi de spasmes de douleur qui continuèrent toute la nuit._

* * *

 

Jeudi:

_La situation entre Hermione et moi s'était enflammée passionnément. Alors qu'on ne faisait que s'embrasser, on s'était retrouvé dans mon lit en faisant quelque chose disons... plus osé. Nous étions maintenant les deux sans haut et j'avais presque réussis à déboutonner les pantalons d'Hermione. Mes canines étaient poussées depuis longtemps maintenant et je sentis que je perdais totalement le contrôle de moi-même. J'arrivai alors à lui enlever son bas et elle se tendit imperceptiblement, ce que je ne remarquai pas, trop occupé à dévorer la peau de son cou._

_\- Drago... commença-t-elle avec inquiétude._

_Mais je n'entendis qu'un gémissement au lieu de ce que ça aurait dû être. Je repris alors ma tâche avec plus d'ardeur et pressai mon bassin contre le sien._

_\- Drago, att-_

_Mais je la coupai en déposant mes lèvres sur les siennes. Alors d'un seul coup, je sentis qu'elle me poussait très loin et j'atterris avec dureté de l'autre côté du lit._

_\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend? s'exclama-t-elle avec indignation._

_\- Désolé, m'excusais-je piteusement. J'ai juste... perdu le contrôle._

* * *

 

Et ce n'était pourtant pas les seules fois où ça m'était arrivé. Depuis qu'Hermione m'avait dit qu'elle voulait être marqué, je n'étais presque plus malade. Bien sûr, j'avais quelques petites montées de fièvre, mais rien de sérieux. Cependant, je n'avais aucun répit. Son aveu avait considérablement agit sur mes gênes de veela et je ne pouvais pas passer une minute sans voir envie de la marquer.

Je savais que je n'allais pas tenir longtemps. J'avais totalement perdu le contrôle l'autre jour et ça pouvait être dangereux. Encore aujourd'hui, si Blaise n'avait pas été là, je l'aurais presque violé. Je devenais un danger pour elle et ça devait arrêter au plus vite. Il ne restait que cinq jours avant mon anniversaire et ça allait encore empirer.

J'y avais pensé longtemps. Me demandant si c'était la meilleure solution. Pesant les arguments pour et contre. Et j'en étais venu à une conclusion.

Je devais partir.

C'est pourquoi, cherchant un endroit où aller, je transplanai chez Blaise.

\- Drago? demanda celui-ci alors qu'il était dans un autre pièce.

\- C'est moi, répondis-je, ma voix se brisant.

\- Que fais-tu ici? fit-il avec inquiétude.

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide, dis-je au bord des larmes.

\- Drago? questionna celui-ci avec un regard interrogateur.

\- Il faut que tu m'enfermes dans une pièce de ton manoir. N'importe laquelle, tant que je ne puisse pas sortir.

\- Quoi? s'écria-t-il avec indignation.

\- Je deviens un danger pour elle et tu le sais. Bientôt, tes efforts ne serviront plus à rien, car je serais mort, Blaise. Je ne voudrais surtout pas te faire de mal alors que tu tentes de respecter mon souhait de ne pas la marquer sans son consentement.

\- Elle est consentante!

\- Elle a encore peur et je le sais. Je pourrais attendre des années s'il le fallait.

\- Mais tu n'as pas « des années ». Tu as cinq jours!

\- Blaise, fis-je finalement, c'est fini, vieux. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu.

\- Non! Je ne peux pas l'accepter! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Ça devait finir comme ça et on le savait tout les deux.

\- Et encore un fois, dit-il avec colère, je suppose que tu n'en as pas parlé à Hermione?

\- Tu sais ce que je pense de ce qui pourrait la blesser.

\- Ce qui la blesse, commença-t-il presque en hurlant, c'est ton silence! Elle t'en veut de ne rien lui dire! Elle t'en veut de cacher ton mal quand elle pense que tout est de sa faute! Elle est amoureuse de toi, merlin! Elle _veut_ savoir quand tu es au plus bas, quand tu es heureux, quand tu as un problème. Elle veut tout savoir de toi, mais tu l'empêches d'en savoir plus!

Je m'assis dans un fauteuil, la tête entre les mains.

\- Blaise, je ne te le demanderais pas si je n'en avais pas vraiment besoin, mais tu dois vraiment m'enfermer à double tour.

\- Mais Drago...

\- Prends ça comme une dernière faveur. Je mourrais peut-être parce que je ne l'aurais pas marqué, mais tu sais très bien que je mourrais aussi si je savais que je l'ai blessé.

Il me regarda, les larmes aux yeux, et baissa finalement la tête.

\- D'accord, murmura-t-il. Suis-moi.

On traversa le manoir jusqu'à ses cachots et il m'enferma dans la plus spacieuse de toute les cellules.

\- C'est la plus sécurisé et la plus confortable. Drago...

Il se coupa dans sa propre phrase en prenant une grande bouffée d'air.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu meures. Tu es mon meilleur ami. Je te connais depuis que je suis né.

\- Moi non plus je ne tiens pas à mourir, mais on se reverra un jour.

J'avançai dans la cellule et il me barricada à double tour. Il se retourna alors silencieusement pour partir.

\- Blaise! m'exclamais-je.

Il se tourna vers moi.

\- Quand je vais être mort, dis-je d'une voix teinte de larmes, tu vas avoir besoin de mon testament. Je l'ai caché dans ma chambre attitrée dans ton manoir.

Il disparut alors en haut des escaliers alors que je pensai avoir aperçut une larme couler sur sa joue.

* * *

 

Narration Blaise

Je me dirigeai immédiatement vers la chambre de Drago pour prendre le testament. Même s'il n'était pas encore mort, je voulais savoir quelles dispositions il avait prit. Je commençais à fouiller dans la chambre et fini par trouver une enveloppe que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant. Je l'ouvris alors et une feuille ainsi que trois enveloppes en sortirent. Je pris la feuille et me mis à lire.

_Ceci est mon testament qui révoque toutes mes dispositions antérieures._

_Je, soussigné Drago Malefoy, lègue mon manoir, tout mon patrimoine et tout le contenu de mon coffre de banque Gringotts à Hermione Jean Granger._

_Je lègue mes parts de l'entreprise M &Z corporation à Blaise Lucas Zabini._

_Je lègue l'argent conservé chez moi (s'élevant à un montant de 1000 gallions) à ma mère Narcissa Druella Malefoy._

_Comme dernière volonté, je voudrais que les trois enveloppes ci-dessous reviennent à chaque personne dont le nom est mentionné plus haut._

_Fait à Londres, 20 mai_

Il voulait me léguer ses parts? Mais je n'ai jamais rien fait sans lui. C'était lui qui s'occupait de tout. Il l'a toujours fait. C'est lui qui a commencé cette entreprise. C'est grâce à lui si je suis rendu là! Frénétiquement, j'attrapais une des enveloppes et l'ouvrit.

_Maman,_

_Je sais que ce n'est certainement pas des ces circonstances que tu voudrais avoir de mes nouvelles, mais on ne peut certainement pas toujours avoir ce qu'on veut. Je sais que j'ai menti quand je t'ai dit que j'allais beaucoup mieux. Je sais que je t'ai menti quand je t'avais dit que j'avais trouvé ma compagne et l'avait marqué, mais maman, comprends moi. Ayant toi-même vécu avec un veela depuis la plus grande partie de ta vie, tu ne peux pas nier qu'il ne ferait pas tout pour toi. Je le sais, maman, je ne suis pas aveugle._

_Hermione est ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux dans ma vie, ne la blâme pas. Elle m'a rendu plus heureux que je ne l'ai jamais été en à peine deux mois de ma pauvre existence. Même quand je serais partie, je continuerais de penser à elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle me rejoigne. Maman, je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux et aussi triste à la fois. Mon coeur se déchire de plus en plus, mais la joie d'avoir Hermione à mes côtés de se compare à rien au monde._

_Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi non plus. Je ne sais pas si je te l'ai déjà dit un jour, mais je t'aime. Je t'aime vraiment peu importe ce que tu peux avoir fait dans le passé. Je suis fière d'avoir une mère aussi belle, attentionné et parfaite que toi. Je suis fière d'avoir pu grandir à tes côtés. J'espère juste que tu te souviennes de tout ça puisque j'espère te revoir dans très longtemps, car tu as encore des beaux moments à vivre sur Terre. Je n'aurais jamais assez de mots pour te dire à quel point je te suis reconnaissant d'avoir fait de moi l'homme que je suis aujourd'hui. Ou du moins, l'homme que j'étais._

_Ton fils qui t'aime,_

_Drago_

Rapidement, j'ouvris une deuxième, espérant trouver celle qui m'était destinée.

_Hermione,_

_Par où commencer? Premièrement, ne te blâme pas, car je sais que tu le feras. J'ai tellement de choses à te dire, mais en même temps je ne sais pas comment mettre mes idées sur papiers. Alors je vais te dire ce que j'aurais te dire alors que j'étais encore vivant._ _J'aurais pu faire n'importe quoi pour toi. J'aurais pu aller n'importe où. J'aurais pu t'épouser et avoir des enfants avoir. J'aurais pu vieillir à tes côtés... mais on dirait que le destin ne l'aura pas voulu. Hermione, je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement que mourir ne me semble rien si c'est pour que tu sois heureuse._

_Tu aurais été la femme parfaite pour moi, j'aurais du le savoir dès que je t'ai vu alors que j'avais onze ans. J'ai tellement de regret Hermione et il y a une chose que je n'ai pas encore faite et que je tiens à te dire..._

_Je te demande pardon. Pour quand on était enfant. Je te demande pardon pour toutes les horreurs que j'ai pu te faire vivre, pour tous les beaux moments de ta vie que je t'ai volée, pour toutes les peines que je t'ai causé, pour tout le calme que j'ai gâché. J'aurais tellement voulu faire autrement, remonter le temps. Mais c'est trop tard maintenant. J'ai déjà été un monstre dans le passé, mais j'espère sincèrement avoir changé. Maintenant, je t'attendrais au ciel pour l'éternité._

_Comment dire à quelqu'un à quel point on l'aime avec des simples mots? Ça ne se fait tout simplement pas. Je pourrais te répéter combien je t'aime à répétition que ça n'égalerait jamais mes vrais sentiments. Tu es ma vie, Hermione. J'espère que tu ne m'oublieras pas, car je penserais à toi tout le temps dans l'au-delà._

_Je crois que c'est le moment qu'on se dise au revoir, alors._

_Mais j'aurais tellement aimé voir ton visage une dernière fois._

_Je t'aime,_

_Drago_

Je laissai tomber plus loin la lettre destinée à Hermione et saisit la dernière qui, je savais, était adressé à moi.

_Blaise,_

_Te souviens-tu quand on était petit et qu'on allait sur le bord de la rivière dans un village moldu? On était devenu inséparable, tu te souviens? On avait vu un lapin et un renard qui jouait ensemble et tu m'avais dit: « Ça, c'est la preuve que tout le monde pour être ami ». Avec mon imagination de gamin, je me suis dit que ce n'était que des suppositions et que mon père avait raison, avec ses principes de sang-pur, mais j'avais tort. Tu avais raison, j'aurais t'écouter il y a toutes ses années._

_Te souviens-tu aussi à mes onze ans quand nous sommes allés acheter ma baguette? J'ai eu la jumelle de la tienne. Cette fois là, tu m'as dit: « Tu vois, nous sommes différent l'un de l'autre, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de t'être complémentaire ». J'ai eu envie de te croire toute ma vie, mais je ne l'ai fait que récemment quand je suis tombé amoureux d'Hermione. Ça en dit beaucoup, n'est-ce pas?_

_Encore une fois, sans que je puisse comprendre, je suis à cours de mots. J'aimerais tellement relater mes aventures avec toi au complet parce que tu es une des personnes qui compte le plus à mes yeux. Tu m'as soutenu peu importe que mes opinions diffèrent des tiennes, peu importe que tu sois toi aussi en mauvaise état, peu importe si tu souffrais aussi. Tu as toujours été mon meilleur ami et tu l'aurais été jusqu'à ma mort._

_Alors, ce que je souhaite, c'est de me souvenir de cette fois, dans le Poudlard express alors qu'on venait de croiser Hermione pour la première fois, quand tu m'as regardé et tu m'as dit: « Un jour, tu tomberas amoureux et cette fille là et tu finiras ta vie avec elle ». C'est la seule fois où tu as eu tort, Blaise. Et aussi la seule où j'ai désespérément voulut que tu aies raison. Parce que même si je suis tombé amoureux de cette merveilleuse fille, je ne finirai pas ma vie avec elle._

_Je me souviendrais dans ma mort de tout ces moments que nous avons passé ensemble._

_Ton meilleur ami,_

_Drago_

Complètement défait, j'observais la lettre que Drago m'avait écrite tomber lentement sur le seul alors que j'éclatai en larme. Après tout ce que nous avion vécu ensemble, pourquoi fallait-il qu'on nous sépare?

~ Elle porte des rubans  
Qu'elle laisse s'envoler  
Elle me chante souvent  
Que j'ai tort d'essayer  
De les retenir  
De les retenir  
Je l'aime à mourir ~


	16. Tienne

Narration Hermione

Sainte-Mangouste était plutôt tranquille pour cette période de l'année et donc je n'avais aucun patient pour l'instant. J'avais dû quitter Drago très tôt en matinée pour venir ici, compte tenu de mon horaire serré. J'attendais avec impatience de le revoir ce soir. Depuis qu'il savait que je l'aimais, il était de plus en plus rigoleur et aimant au fil des jours. Je me demandai comment j'avais pu vivre si longtemps sans lui.

Bien sûr, il y avait toujours cette question de marquage. Et bien sûr que je le voulais, je me demandais juste quand viendrait l'occasion. Je veux dire, ça fête était dans quelques jours... alors ne devrions-nous pas nous presser un peu? Si ça continuait comme ça, il y aurait des conséquences graves.

Me sortant de mes pensées, Blaise déboula littéralement dans mon bureau.

\- Hermione! s'exclama-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

J'observai ses yeux de plus près. Ils étaient rouges et gonflés, signe qu'il avait pleuré.

\- Blaise? fis-je avec inquiétude. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- Hermione, reprit-il, c'est Drago.

Je me figeai et sentit mon coeur manquer un battement.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé? demandais-je en me levant.

Il soupira longuement.

\- Il m'a demandé de l'enfermer.

\- Quoi? demandais-je une nouvelle fois.

\- Il n'est plus capable de se contrôler, en d'autres mots.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il n'est pas capable de ne pas... me marquer?

\- Oui! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ne m'en a-t-il pas parlé? demandais-je en m'approchant de lui.

\- Il ne voulait pas te mettre de la pression sur les épaules... encore.

\- Mais je veux savoir quand il va mal, je lui ai dit.

\- Je sais, dit-il avec insistance. Je lui ai mentionné, mais il n'a pas voulu m'écouter. Tu dois vraiment aller le voir, Hermione.

Il baissa les yeux et sa voix se brisa.

\- Je t'en supplie. Je ne ferais pas ça si ce n'était pas important, mais je te supplie de le laisser te marquer. Il va mourir bientôt et je ne veux pas qu'il parte. Je t'en supplie, Hermione.

Bouche-bée, je le regardai.

\- Je lui ai déjà dit que j'acceptais de me faire marquer.

\- Il le sait aussi, répondit Blaise, mais il avait l'impression que tu étais encore réticente. Tu dois avouer que c'est vrai, quand même. Tu aurais dû pousser le marquage, car tu sais que sa fête est très bientôt!

Je soupirai.

\- C'est ma faute. L'autre jour je l'ai repoussé alors qu'on allait... enfin...

\- C'est bon, pas besoin d'entrer dans les détails.

Je lui fis un sourire désolé.

\- Où est-il maintenant?

\- Chez moi, dans les cachots.

\- Les cachots? m'indignais-je

\- Rappelle-toi qu'il m'avait demandé de l'enfermer, dit-il.

\- Ah oui.

\- Tu veux vraiment te faire marquer, alors? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, répondis-je avec détermination, et je vais y aller tout de suite.

\- Eum... fit-il, mal à l'aise. Je suppose que vos activités ne renquilleront pas ma présence?

\- Je ne crois pas non plus, dis-je avec une grimace.

\- Alors... à plus tard.

\- À plus tard.

Laissant toutes mes affaires ici, je transplanai devant le manoir de Blaise. Je me dépêche à courir vers l'endroit et entrai rapidement. Soudain, je me rappelai que je n'étais jamais venu ici. Où pouvais-je donc être les cachots? Je me dirigeai d'un pas rapide vers la première porte que je vis; Un placard. Deuxième porte; un corridor. Troisième porte... des escaliers qui descendent vers les sous-sols.

\- Blaise? demanda une voix venant d'en bas. C'est toi?

Je reconnus l'appel si reconnaissable de Drago et descendit tranquille.

\- C'est moi... dis-je doucement.

Même dans l'obscurité, je le sentis se tendre.

\- Hermione? fit-il, surpris. Que fais-tu ici?

\- Blaise est venu me voir, dis-je en m'approchant de sa cellule.

Je posai mes mains sur les barreaux du cachot et quelques secondes plus tard je le sentis poser ses mains sur les miennes.

\- Tu aurais du m'en parler, soupirais-je.

\- Je sais, fit Drago avec baissant la tête, mais je croyais que tout serait plus facile si je partais pour de bon.

\- Rien ne serait plus facile sans toi! m'exclamais-je, au bord des larmes. Je t'aime, je ne veux pas que tu meures.

\- Hermione, ma fête est dans cinq jours, alors on peut plutôt dire que mes jours sont comptés.

D'un regard frénétique, je cherchais les clés de la cellule et les aperçut sur une chaise non loin. Je me dirigeai immédiatement vers là-bas, saisit les clés et ouvrit la porte.

\- Tes jours ne sont pas comptés, dis-je en m'approchant de lui. Je t'ai déjà dit que je voulais me faire marquer.

\- Tu aurais peut-être mieux fait de rester à l'extérieur, fit-il comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

\- Je suis très bien où je suis, répondis-je tout simplement.

Je m'approchai de lui et il se mit à reculer doucement. Ne m'avouant pas vaincu, je continuai ce petit manège jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dos au mur, mon corps plaqué contre le sien. Au moment même où je le touchai, il serra ses bras autour de ma taille et me serra contre lui. Sa tête plongea dans mon cou et je sentis son souffle s'accélérer considérablement.

\- Pas... bonne... idée... fit-il en deux souffles rauques.

Pour seule réponse, je passai mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrassai à la fois tendrement et passionnément.

\- Tu essaies tant de prendre soin de moi que tu négliges ton propre bien-être, murmurais-je contre ses lèvres. Un couple fonctionne dans les deux sens. Laisses-moi prendre soin de toi.

\- Le temps nous ait compté, Hermione, dit-il, sa voix se brisant légèrement.

\- Non, répondis-je immédiatement. Ça ne fait que commencer.

\- Que veux-tu dire?

\- Marques-moi, Drago. Je veux être avec toi pour toujours.

\- Pour... toujours?

\- Oui. Maintenant et à jamais.

Il retint son souffle quelques secondes et j'attendis, mon coeur ratant un battement. Soudainement, il renversa nos positions et je me retrouvai plaqué contre le mur, ses lèvres plaquées sur les miennes. Il me serra si fort contre lui que j'eus l'impression que c'était un besoin vital. Il brisa notre baiser et me fixa dans les yeux.

\- Il n'y a pas de retour en arrière, dit-il alors que je voyais ses yeux noircir et ses canines pousser.

\- Je sais, fis-je en me mordant la lèvre. Je ne changerai pas d'avis non plus.

Il se retira soudainement et sortit de la cellule. Intriguée, je l'observai prendre sa baguette et revenir vers moi. Quelques secondes plus tard, on était dans sa chambre, au manoir Malefoy.

Il me souleva du sol comme une princesse et continua à m'embrasser avec empressement.

\- Je ne veux pas être brusque, dit-il entre deux baisers. Il faut que tu me guides.

\- Comment? demandais-je immédiatement. Je n'ai jamais...

\- Empêches-moi seulement d'aller trop vite et de te faire du mal, me coupa-t-il.

\- Ça marche, dis-je alors que je scellai nos lèvres d'un énième baiser.

Il me déposa doucement sur le lit et se pencha sur moi. La seconde d'après, il était à califourchon sur moi. Je sentais ses mains parcourir mon corps fébrilement, avec des tremblements d'empressement. Ses baisers descendirent rapidement dans mon cou alors qu'il se blottissait contre mon corps. Je passai une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre descendit dans dos.

\- Tu trembles, dit-il en embrassant tendrement la naissance de ma poitrine.

\- Toi aussi, répondis-je en joignant mes lèvres aux siennes.

Je sentis alors qu'il perdait tout contrôle de lui-même, ce à quoi je m'avais attendu. On aurait dit que son corps cherchait désespérément le mien à travers nos battements de coeur. Je sentais maintenant mon souffle s'accélérer et mes mains qui tremblaient. J'essayais vainement de bouger, mais mon anxiété était trop grande. Je me contentais d'attendre ses mouvements tendre et passionnés envers moi. Ses canines mordillaient mon cou tantôt gentiment, tantôt avec empressement, tandis que ses mains me caressaient partout sur le corps.

Bientôt, je sentis moi-même les effluves de la passion m'atteindre. Je passai les mains sous son t-shirt alors qu'il lâchait un grognement d'impatience. Il se releva alors légèrement et passai son haut par dessus sa tête. À l'unisson, nos vêtements finirent par disparaître. Je sentais maintenant son membre contre mon bassin et eut l'impression de mourir d'excitation. Je le voulais. Je le voulais tellement et je ne m'en étais presque pas rendu compte. Bien sûr, il m'attirait grandement et j'avais envie de devenir plus intime avec lui, mais auparavant je n'avais jamais su à quel point je pouvais le désirer sexuellement.

Je sentais mon coeur battre non seulement d'anxiété et d'excitation, mais aussi d'amour pur. Je savais aussi que Drago se retenait, car il n'avait encore pas eu de gros débordements lors de notre entreprise. Renversant la situation, je descendis ma main vers son érection, juste assez pour qu'il approche encore plus son corps du mien. C'est à ce moment qu'il lâcha mes lèvres et plongea dans mon cou. J'avais à peine eu le temps de voir ses yeux noirs corbeaux remplit de désir que je sentais ses canines se poser sur ma peau.

\- À moi... souffla-t-il à mon oreille. Tout à moi...

\- Oui, murmurais-je en fermant les yeux, attendant le moment fatidique.

Je sentais qu'il mordait gentiment ma jugulaire, me procurant quelques vagues de plaisirs, comme Ginny l'avait prédit. Il mordit soudainement mon cou après avoir lâché prise quelques secondes. Mon corps, non préparé à l'assaut, réagit fortement. Je me cambrai alors que mon ventre se tordait de plaisir. Drago resserra sa prise sur mon cou alors qu'un râle profond sortait de sa bouche. Je sentis mon clitoris se contracter avec force sous l'impact et gémit alors que Drago se remettait de la morsure.

Je retombai sur le lit, presque vidée de mon énergie. Je fermai les yeux en essayant de reprendre mon souffle, sentant encore les vagues plaisirs précédentes qui reprenaient lentement mon corps alors que Drago m'embrassait partout sur le visage. Il chuchotait à mon oreille des mots doux et rassurant puis releva la tête. À ce moment, j'ouvris les yeux et croisa les siens qui étaient redevenus gris.

\- Hermione, gémit-il doucement.

\- Drago, soufflais-je en seule réponse.

Son corps affaissa lentement sur le mien et, sans le savoir, je lançai le signal à Drago pour continuer en relevant le bassin. Il me fixa droit dans les yeux alors que j'approuvais et il me pénétra lentement en gémissant. Ce fut probablement une des plus douloureuses expériences ma vie. Le mal était si intense que j'aurais voulu ne plus jamais recommencer. Les larmes dévalant sur mon visage, je tentais plutôt de faire abstraction de ma douleur pour me concentrer sur Drago qui était presque littéralement en train de brûler de plaisir.

Tout doucement, je l'encourageais à bouger même si j'avais encore mal. Il commença tout d'abord lentement, mais il perdit tout doucement le contrôle alors qu'il y prenait du plaisir. Une sensation neutre prit vite prendre la place de celle de douleur, à mon grand soulagement. Je recommençai doucement à le caresser en sentant qu'il arrivait à peine à bouger ses propres mains sous l'excitation.

\- Hermione, gémit-il encore. Oh, Hermione...

Les larmes avaient cessé de dévaler sur mes joues, mais je ne sentais encore aucun plaisir. Alors qu'il continuait ses coups de bassin, je me relevai légèrement et me mit à embrasser son cou. Je passai mes mains autour de son cou et l'entraîna à la renverse avec moi. À son tour, il plongea sa tête dans mon cou, incapable de la laisser relever plus longtemps. Nos respirations saccadées, ses grognements et ses gémissements étaient les seuls bruits qui envahissaient la pièce.

Puis, je sentis une sensation purement fabuleuse dans mon bas-ventre et gémit doucement. Je commençais à ressentir le plaisir. Mes mains passèrent sur ses fesses et aidèrent son bassin à trouver le rythme qui devenait de plus en plus désaccordé au fur et à mesure que le temps avançait. Nos corps ondulèrent au fil de notre plaisir et alors qu'il lâchait un gémissement plus rauque et profond que les autres je sus qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Je le sentis bizarrement s'arrêter de bouger et il poussa un fort grognement qui dura une quinzaine de secondes. Ensuite, il s'affaissa finalement sur moi et reprit doucement sa respiration. Il venait de jouir, enfin, c'est ce que je supposais. La première chose qu'il fut en reprenant un peu de son énergie fut déposer un baiser dans mon cou, puis sur mes lèvres, alors que je l'observais droit dans les yeux.

Il se laissa retomber à mes côtés et me saisit immédiatement par la taille pour me coller contre son corps. Je me blottis contre lui, sentant les effluves de passion de la pièce et aussi celles de calme. On resta quelques moments en silence, savourant la présence de l'autre.

\- Je t'aime, fis-je en resserrant mon étreinte.

\- Moi aussi, dit-il ensuite. Tu ne sais même pas à quel point...

Il resserra sa prise sur moi et on s'embrassa tendrement alors qu'il se mettait à sourire contre mes lèvres.

\- C'était magique, chuchota-t-il. La première fois que ça me fait cet effet-là.

\- Je pourrais dire de même, répondis-je malicieusement.

Il rigola doucement et soupira de contentement.

\- Alors tu es à moi maintenant, n'est-ce pas? dit-il avec des étoiles plein les yeux.

\- Oui, fis-je en lui souriant béatement. Je suis tout à toi. Et tu es à moi.

\- Ça fait longtemps que j'attends ce moment là. Toute ma vie, au moins.

\- Moi aussi.

Je sentis qu'il se relevait lentement et il se retourna vers sa commode.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demandais-je, intriguée.

Il se tourna une nouvelle fois vers moi et leva son poing fermé. Il l'ouvrit et je pus y voir un écrin de velours bleu indigo.

\- Hermione Jean Granger, accepterais-tu me m'épouser et de faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde? De montrer à tout le monde à quel point je t'aime? De devenir ma femme, pour toujours et à jamais? D'être mienne?

Les larmes aux yeux, la seule chose que je pus faire fut lui sauter dans les bras.

\- Oui! m'exclamais-je alors que je commençais à pleurer de joie. Oui, je veux être tienne.

Il se recula doucement, me fit un grand sourire et plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes pour un baiser passionné.

\- Je t'aime, fis-je entre mes larmes. Je t'aime tellement...

\- Je t'aime aussi, Hermione. Personne ne se mettra jamais en nous.

\- Jamais. Je t'aime trop pour ça.

On resta silencieux quelques instants, trop occupés à se regarda dans les yeux amoureusement.

\- Hermione Malefoy. Ça sonne bien.

\- Ça sonne encore mieux quand c'est toi qui le dit, répliquais-je en l'embrassant tendrement.

J'étais marquée, Drago était officiellement sauvé, nous étions fiancés et amoureux... Que demander de plus? En le regardant me sourire, je sus que j'avais fait le bon choix. J'étais sûr de l'aimer pour toujours et à jamais. Si Drago Malefoy était mon âme sœur, peu importe qu'il est déjà été un petit gamin arrogant ou non, je n'allais pas le laisser filer.

Il ne restait plus qu'à l'annoncer à ses parents...

~ Pour monter dans sa grotte  
Cachée sous les toits  
Je dois clouer des notes  
À mes sabots de bois  
Je l'aime à mourir ~


	17. Je l'aime à mourir

_3 ans plus tard..._

Narration Hermione

\- Je voudrais porter un toast, dit Ron en se levant debout, brandissant sa coupe de champagne. À Hermione et Drago, pour nous avoir donné à tous une bonne leçon. Ils nous ont montré que peu importe notre passé, notre famille ou nos origines, l'amour n'a pas de limite.

Il observa la salle avec un sourire en coin à la Weasley avant qu'on voie son sourire s'agrandir encore plus.

\- À Hermione et Drago! s'écria-t-il ensuite.

\- À Hermione et Drago! répétèrent les invités.

Souriante de bonheur, Hermione se retourna vers Drago qui lui rendit son sourire.

Elle venait juste de l'épouser.

Elle était mariée à Drago Malefoy.

Elle était Mme Malefoy.

Elle sentit alors Drago passer son bras autour de sa taille et l'embrasser sur la joue.

\- Finalement, Weasley n'a pas vu trop d'inconvénients à notre mariage, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

\- Je te l'avais dit, répondis-je en lui tirant la langue.

\- Ouais, ouais, fit-il de mauvaise grâce.

\- Hermione! s'écria une voix féminine.

On se retourna et on vit Ginny qui s'avançait vers nous avec Amanda, la femme de Ron.

\- C'est l'heure du lancer du bouquet! m'annonça-t-elle.

\- Déjà? demandais-je avec surprise. J'ai l'impression qu'on vient juste de dire « je le veux »!

\- Quand on est en bonne compagnie, commença Drago avec malice, on ne voit pas le temps passer.

Je lui souris avant de me retourner vers les filles.

\- On y va, leur dis-je en leur emboitant le pas.

Gravissant les marches de l'autel, je tournai dos aux filles. Finalement, je lançai le bouquet de toutes mes forces et me retourna pour voir qui allait l'attraper. Au loin, je vis Pansy Parkinson brandir les fleurs triomphalement sous le nez de Blaise qui rougit comme une tomate.

Et je savais pourquoi, car, après avoir tiré les vers du nez à Drago, il avait finalement fini par m'avouer que Blaise comptait la demander en mariage. Je me dirigeai vers mon nouveau mari à la suite de cet épisode.

\- Quand a-t-il prévu de faire sa demande? questionnais-je en arrivant.

\- Il n'en a absolument aucune idée, répondit-il en rigolant. Il dit qu'il fera selon l'intuition du moment.

\- Je te parie 10 gallions qu'il la demande à mariage ce soir, dis-je, les bras croisés.

\- Je parierai bien 10 gallions, amour, mais notre compte est commun alors ça ne changerait rien. Ton argent est mon argent, énonça-t-il avec un petit sourire.

\- Je te parie quand même que ce sera ce soir, fis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Pari tenu, dit Drago en m'embrassant tendrement.

\- Hermione! s'exclama une voix masculine.

Me retournant, j'aperçus Harry s'avancer vers moi.

\- Oui? fis-je en souriant.

\- Euh... commença-t-il en se tournant vers Drago, je peux te l'emprunter une seconde?

\- Bien sûr, dit-il avant de m'embrasser sur la joue, mais ne t'attache pas trop à elle.

Harry lui sourit avant de le voir s'éloigner. Il se tourna alors vers moi avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

\- Quand comptes-tu lui annoncer? fit-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Je pensais à ce soir.

\- Bonne idée, comme ça on évitera les millions de visites pour l'annonce officielle de ta grossesse.

\- Chut! m'exclamais-je. Quelqu'un pourrait t'entendre.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais l'annoncer ce soir? demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

\- Justement, chuchotais-je, je ne veux pas que tu gâches la surprise.

\- Si tu es encore inquiète parce que Drago pourrait ne pas vouloir de l'enfant, je t'assure qu'il...

\- ... sera très heureux, complétais-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Je sais.

\- Je vois que tu as très bien appris la leçon, dit-il en souriant tendrement.

On resta un moment en silence.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que maintenant nous sommes tous mariés, dis-je, les yeux brillants d'émotion.

\- Je sais, c'est tellement inimaginable, continua-t-il. Pourtant, regarde-nous, nous sommes tous heureux.

\- Drago est vraiment formidable, fis-je en approuvant, Ginny est l'amour de ta vie et Amanda est si compréhensible avec Ron.

\- Je suis vraiment chanceux de t'avoir sauvé de ce troll en première année avec Ron, dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras.

\- Je ne peux qu'approuver, affirmais-je en lui rendant son étreinte.

\- Bas les pattes, Potter, fit Drago qui revenait.

Pourtant, le sourire en coin sur son visage nous indiquait clairement qu'il n'était pas du tout en colère contre lui et qu'il disait ça pour l'énerver.

\- Je disais juste à Hermione qu'on devrait s'enfuir tous les deux ensemble sur une île déserte et vivre notre amour passionné, dit Harry en blaguant.

\- Évidemment, fit Drago en me saisissant par la taille, mais tu oublies que je suis connecté à elle et que je le saurais si elle projetait de me quitter.

\- Encore un truc de veela, dis-je à Harry qui était bouche bée. J'en apprends des comme ça tous les jours.

Au loin, on aperçut les parents de Drago qui s'approchaient.

\- Miss Granger... fit Lucius en s'avançant.

\- Mme Malefoy, corrigea Drago.

Il le regarda en haussant les sourcils et se retourna vers moi.

\- Mme Malefoy, vous allez devoir ouvrir la première danse avec mon fils maintenant.

\- Alors allons-y! m'exclamais-je joyeusement en saisissant la main d'un Drago souriant.

S'installant au milieu de la piste, il me saisit par la taille et m'approcha de lui pour un slow mémorable.

\- N'es-tu pas curieuse de savoir quelle chanson j'ai choisi pour notre mariage? demanda Drago.

\- Je te fais confiance, dis-je en lui souriant amoureusement.

\- Je sais, fit-il en me rendant mon regard.

Je me blottis immédiatement contre lui comme à mon habitude et l'embrassa doucement avant d'entendre la chanson retentir.

_Moi je n'étais rien_   
_Mais voilà qu'aujourd'hui_   
_Je suis le gardien_   
_Du sommeil de ses nuits_   
_Je l'aime à mourir_

\- C'est notre chanson, fis-je en me reculant et lui souriant.

\- Exactement, dit-il gaiement. Je suis content que tu ne l'aies pas oublié.

\- Comment le pourrais-je? demandais-je. Notre premier slow a été sur cette chanson et je t'ai avoué que je t'aimais sur cette chanson.

\- Moi non plus, je ne l'ai pas oublié, continua-t-il en collant son front au mien.

_Vous pouvez détruire_   
_Tout ce qu'il vous plaira_   
_Elle n'aura qu'à ouvrir_   
_L'espace de ses bras_   
_Pour tout reconstruire_   
_Pour tout reconstruire_   
_Je l'aime à mourir_

Les couples commencèrent à nous rejoindre petit à petit sur la piste.

_Elle a gommé les chiffres_   
_Des horloges du quartier_   
_Elle a fait de ma vie_   
_Des cocottes en papier_   
_Des éclats de rire_

\- Tu sais quoi? chuchota-t-il au creux de mon oreille.

\- Quoi? demandais-je curieusement.

\- Je n'aurais jamais pu demander pour une meilleure compagne. Tu es parfaite.

Je lui souris, attendri, et l'embrassa tendrement avant de me blottir contre lui à nouveau.

_Elle a bâti des ponts_   
_Entre nous et le ciel_   
_Et nous les traversons_   
_À chaque fois qu'elle_   
_Ne veut pas dormir_   
_Ne veut pas dormir_   
_Je l'aime à mourir_

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers la foule et aperçu Narcissa et Lucius qui dansait. Au début, lorsqu'on avait annoncé que j'étais la compagne de Drago, le vieil homme n'avait pas été ravi, mais il ferait tout pour garder son fils en vie. Narcissa, pour sa part, avait été enchanté et nous avait immédiatement demandé quand allait avoir lieu le mariage. En me remémorant ce souvenir, je souris doucement.

_Elle a dû faire toutes les guerres_   
_Pour être si forte aujourd'hui_   
_Elle a dû faire toutes les guerres_   
_De la vie, et l'amour aussi_

J'imagine que du côté de mes parents aussi ça aurait été un grand choc. Enfin, s'ils étaient toujours vivants. Je ne les aurais sûrement pas alertés à propos de la condition de veela de Drago, alors quand je serais soudainement arrivé en leur annonçant que je me mariais avec son pire ennemi d'enfance, ils auraient cru à un mauvais sort. Mais bon, puisqu'ils étaient morts...

_Elle vit de son mieux_   
_Son rêve d'opaline_   
_Elle danse au milieu_   
_Des forêts qu'elle dessine_   
_Je l'aime à mourir_

Mais pourtant, peu importe ce que les autres pensaient, je l'aimais. Je me sentais plus vivante que jamais quand j'étais avec lui. Je resserrai mon étreinte sur lui et il fit de même alors qu'on s'embrassait à nouveau.

_Elle porte des rubans_   
_Qu'elle laisse s'envoler_   
_Elle me chante souvent_   
_Que j'ai tort d'essayer_   
_De les retenir_   
_De les retenir_   
_Je l'aime à mourir_

Alors quand j'avais su, il y a quelques jours de ça, que j'étais enceinte, j'avais tout de suite ressenti une joie immense. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait plus me combler qu'attendre un enfant de l'homme que j'aime? En fait, rien du tout.

_Pour monter dans sa grotte_   
_Cachée sous les toits_   
_Je dois clouer des notes_   
_À mes sabots de bois_   
_Je l'aime à mourir_

Et même si je redoutais le moment où je lui annoncerais, c'est-à-dire dans sûrement quelques minutes, je savais qu'il ne me laisserait pas tomber. J'avais confiance ne lui, même si c'était une très grande responsabilité.

_Je dois juste m'asseoir_   
_Je ne dois pas parler_   
_Je ne dois rien vouloir_   
_Je dois juste essayer_   
_De lui appartenir_   
_De lui appartenir_   
_Je l'aime à mourir_

Sur les dernières paroles de la chanson, on se sépara et salua la foule avant de se diriger vers la table où nos amis s'étaient installés.

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il à mon oreille avant d'arriver.

\- Moi aussi, dis-je avec un grand sourire.

On arriva près de nos proches et les salua brièvement. Je croisai le regard de Harry et comprit à son regard que le temps était venu. Je lui fis un signe de tête et il s'avança sur la scène.

\- Excusez-moi! s'exclama-t-il à la foule.

Tous les invités se turent et se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Notre ravissante mariée voudrait nous adresser quelques mots, annonça-t-il.

À ce moment, tout le monde se retourna vers moi. Drago s'approcha et passa son bras autour de ma taille.

\- Tout d'abord, commençais-je en souriant, je voudrais tous vous remercier pour être ici aujourd'hui. Ça nous touche qu'il y ait autant de personnes présentes pour célébrer notre mariage.

La foule applaudit en exclamation immédiatement et Drago déposa un baiser sur ma joue, souriant lui aussi.

\- Je voudrais aussi en profiter pour faire une annonce, continuais-je dès que le bruit se fut estompé.

Mon mari me regarda, intrigué, tandis qu'Harry abordait un sourire en coin malicieux, attendant le moment fatidique avec amusement. La foule, elle, se languissait impatiemment dans un silence pesant.

\- J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que dans quelques mois, un nouveau membre s'ajoutera à la famille Malefoy. Je suis enceinte.

Les exclamations retentirent une nouvelle fois dans la salle, mais je nus pas le temps de m'en soucier, car Drago avait déjà plaqué ses lèvres sur les miennes. Son baiser me communiqua tellement de choses à la fois, comme son bonheur et son amour, comme la sensation que cette annonce lui avait procurée, l'ivresse de la joie dans toute sa splendeur. Puis soudainement, je me rendis compte que je pleurais. Il se détacha de moi rapidement et planta ses yeux dans les miens.

\- On va avoir un bébé? fit-il d'une voix tremblante de bonheur.

\- Oui, on va avoir un bébé, dis-je en souriant.

Ses bras se refermèrent une nouvelle fois autour de moi et il m'embrassa passionnément, ses larmes se mélangeant aux miennes. Il me souleva du sol et me fit tournoyer en l'air avant de me reposer au sol.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'arrive à faire pleurer le grand Drago Malefoy, continuais-je en rigolant bêtement.

\- Il n'y a que toi qui sois capable d'un tel exploit, amour, répondit-il en souriant.

\- Je t'aime, murmurais-je, blotti contre lui.

\- Je t'aime aussi, mon Hermione, chuchota-t-il avec tendresse.

Les invités nous laissèrent un peu d'intimité en se retournant et commentant la nouvelle. De leur côté, nos amis sourire avec attendrissement en nous apercevant blotti l'un contre l'autre, souriant et pleurant en même temps.

Il m'embrassa encore, et je savais que ce n'était que le commencement. Nous avions la vie devant nous pour nous aimer.

Parce que, moi aussi, je l'aime à en mourir.


	18. Épilogue

_Douze ans plus tard…_

Hermione contempla en silence le manoir Malefoy qu'elle trouvait désormais vide. Trop vide. Sentant une foule d'émotion la submerger, elle laissa les larmes dévaler sur ses joues. Drago, la voyant dans un tel état, s'approcha d'elle et la serra très fort dans ses bras.

\- Ça va aller, amour, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. Scorpius se débrouillera comme un chef…

\- Et si les professeurs ne l'aimaient pas? demanda-t-elle désespérément. Et si tout le monde le détestait? Il est un si gentil garçon!

\- C'est impossible que ça lui arrive, il est notre fils, dit-il doucement à sa femme. Te rappelles-tu comme on se sentait à Poudlard, avant? Je suis sûr que ce sera pareil pour lui.

Elle se blottit contre lui alors qu'il resserrait son étreinte. Leur fils Scorpius, l'aîné de la famille, était parti pour Poudlard ce matin pour sa première année et la jeune femme ne cessait de penser à son petit bébé qui s'en allait loin d'elle.

\- Sèches tes larmes, ma belle, fit-il ensuite. Le stresse n'est sûrement pas bon pour le bébé.

\- Je suis enceinte, pas malade, lui dit-elle. Tu sembles toujours l'oublier.

\- Ça me donne un bon prétexte pour te cajoler, pas vrai ? dit-il tout de même en l'embrassant.

En effet, Drago était aux petits soins avec Hermione à chacune de ses grossesses. Avec Scorpius, il l'avait pratiquement suivi partout en l'embrassant à chaque occasion. Il avait aussi insisté pour qu'elle prenne son congé de maternité après deux mois de grossesse (ce qui n'avait évidemment pas fonctionné) et il ne cessait pas de la dorloter.

Quand elle avait été enceinte de Rose, leur petite fille, il l'avait quasiment surprotégée. Personne, sauf leurs familles et leurs amis proches, n'avait pu l'approcher… et Blaise était sûr que ce n'était pas seulement à cause de ses gênes de veela. Par contre, malgré cet exile constant, il n'avait pas cessé d'être là à chaque seconde de sa grossesse pour supporter tous ses caprices de caviar à trois heures du matin.

Et maintenant, alors qu'elle entreprenait le troisième mois de sa troisième grossesse, ce n'était maintenant plus une intuition que Drago était l'homme parfait, c'était une certitude.

\- N'oublie pas que ce soir nous allons chez les Potter en attendant des lettres de James et Scorpius, ajouta-t-il en la serrant contre lui.

\- Je n'oublierais pas, répondit-elle en l'embrassant tendrement.

Il répondit aussitôt à son étreinte d'une façon automatique, savourant le baiser de sa femme. Après toutes ses années, ils aimaient toujours autant Hermione, si ce n'était pas plus. Ses douze dernières années avaient été les plus heureuses de sa vie, car il avait sa magnifique femme et ses merveilleux enfants. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire à sa chance.

\- Maman? demanda Rose, qui venait d'arriver.

La jeune fille avait maintenant 9 ans et était la fierté de son père. Ses cheveux, longs, droits et bruns et ses yeux gris faisaient la majorité de son charme, ainsi que son caractère attachant. Il était de connaissance générale que la petite Rose faisait déjà tomber les garçons. Même James, le premier fils de Ginny et Harry, était totalement sous son charme malgré leur différence d'âge. Ce qui inquiétait le plus Drago à son propos, c'est qu'elle était l'enfant de la famille qui avait hérité de ses gênes de veela. En effet, pour la première fois depuis au moins des siècles, une fille était une veela. Normalement, les femelles de cette espèce -les vélanes- possédaient seulement un charme hors du commun, mais ça ne semblait pas être le cas de Rose qui avait été diagnostiqué pour trouver un compagnon avant ses vingt ans.

\- Oui, ma chérie? répondit Hermione.

\- Pourquoi je ne peux pas aller à Poudlard avec Scorp' et James? questionna-t-elle avec tristesse.

\- Tu es trop jeune, dit sa mère avec douceur. Tu iras quand tu auras onze ans.

\- Mais c'est dans deux ans! se plaignit-elle. Je veux y aller maintenant!

\- Tu iras à Poudlard, seulement, ce sera plus tard, fit Drago en déposant un baiser sur le front de sa fille.

\- Je veux voir Scorp' et James! s'exclama-t-elle ensuite.

\- Tu les verras à Noël, ma puce, dit Hermione.

\- C'est trop long! s'écria celle-ci avec une arrogance attendrissante.

\- Tu as toute la vie devant toi, commenta son père en rigolant.

Les deux bras croisés sur sa poitrine et abordant une moue boudeuse, Rose se retourna avec aristocratie et continua son chemin.

Elle était vraiment la fille de son père.

* * *

 

_5 ans plus tard..._

Rose déboulait rapidement dans les corridors de Poudlard. La directrice était venue la chercher en pleine journée, car ses parents étaient venus à l'école pour la voir. Ce ne pouvait être qu'une mauvaise nouvelle. Ses parents lui auraient envoyé une lettre sinon. Merlin, que pouvait-il bien y avoir de si grave pour qu'ils se pointent ici? Elle espérait de tout coeur que ce n'est aucun rapport avec ses grands-parents ou avec sa petite sœur Adrianna.

Arrivant dans le bureau de la directrice, elle aperçut ses parents assis dans un fauteuil, lui laissant une seule place en face d'eux.

\- Maman? Papa? Que faites-vous à l'école? demanda-t-elle à ses parents.

\- Assis toi, ma belle, dit Drago avec douceur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé? Ce n'est pas Adrianna au moins?

Hermione lui sourit.

\- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, ta sœur n'a rien.

\- Alors pourquoi venir à Poudlard si tout va bien? questionna-t-elle avec inquiétude.

\- Il fallait qu'on vienne pour t'annoncer quelque chose... commença sa mère.

\- Vous n'allez pas divorcer, au moins? la coupa-t-elle.

\- Jamais dans cent ans, répondit Drago en souriant. Maintenant, veux-tu nous laisser finir, jeune fille? continua celui-ci avec amusement.

\- Pardon, fit Rose en rougissant.

Hermione et Drago se consultèrent du regard brièvement, sachant que ce serait une dure nouvelle pour elle. En fait, ils avaient décidé de lui avouer à propos de sa condition de veela, car quand viendrait le temps, il faudrait tout de suite qu'elle se mette à la recherche de son compagnon. Cependant, ils ne savaient absolument pas comme elle prendrait la nouvelle.

\- Ta mère et moi devons te dire quelque chose d'important, néanmoins, dit Drago avec sérieux.

Leur fille resta silencieuse en attendant qu'il continue.

\- Rose, fit sa mère, tu es une veela.

\- Une quoi? s'exclama-t-elle avec incompréhension.

\- Une veela, dit son père. Je suis un veela aussi.

\- On voulait te le dire avant, commença sa mère, mais on voulait que tu profites un peu du temps avant de t'inquiéter de tout ça...

\- Allez-vous d'abord m'expliquer ce qu'est une veela? fit-elle abruptement.

Sa mère hocha la tête doucement.

\- Tu as déjà rencontré Fleur Weasley, n'est-ce pas? demanda Hermione. Elle est se qu'on appelle communément une vélane. Tu connais le principe, je crois?

\- Parfaitement, oncle Ron m'a tout expliqué là-dessus.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'Hermione continuait son discours.

\- Les veela sont en quelque sorte les mâles des vélanes. Quand un veela, comme ton père, se reproduit, il lègue son héritage à un de ses descendants mâles, mais il faut croire que tu es une exception à la règle. Apparemment, tu es la première veela femelle des dernières siècles.

\- D'accord, dit Rose, mais ça ne m'explique toujours pas ce qu'est une veela!

Hermione et Drago se regardèrent brièvement avant que le blond prenne la parole.

\- Le veela, commença-t-il avec précaution, est une créature qui est faite pour aimer amoureusement qu'une seule personne dans sa vie. On l'appelle la compagne, mais dans ton cas, ce sera plutôt un compagnon. À tes dix-neuf ans, quand tu vas arriver à ta maturité de veela, tu vas devoir commencer à partir à la rechercher de ce compagnon.

\- Euh... pourquoi? fit-elle avec une certaine arrogance. Je n'ai pas nécessairement besoin de ce compagnon, je peux très bien vivre sans lui! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- C'est là que tu te trompes, chérie, fit Hermione avec douceur. Les veelas meurent s'ils ne trouvent pas leur compagne avant leur vingt-ans.

\- Marquer? Mourir? De quoi parlez-vous, voyons!

\- Par marquer, ce que ta mère voulait dire, c'est que tu vas en quelque sorte devoir le marquer à toi. Seulement à toi. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé quelle était cette marque dans le cou de ta mère? Ce sont les dernières traces restantes de la morsure que je lui ai donné lors du marquage. Si je ne l'avais pas marqué avant mes vingt ans, je serais mort. Les veelas ne peuvent pas vivre sans leur compagne... ou compagnon, dans ton cas.

\- Je ne comprends pas, fit-elle, au bord des larmes.

Hermione voulait pleurer en voyant sa fille ainsi. Elle l'aimait beaucoup trop pour devoir lui infliger ça, mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

\- À ses dix-neuf ans, ton père a commencé à ressentir le besoin de trouver sa compagne, car il est arrivé à sa maturité. Quand il m'a trouvé, il est venu me voir pour m'annoncer sa nature et au fil du temps j'ai fini par tomber amoureuse de lui. Alors ce qui est arrivé est arrivé, il m'a marqué et je suis en quelque sorte devenue... à lui.

\- C'est... vraiment bizarre, dit la jeune fille.

\- Je sais, fit Drago avec tendresse. Ça a été dur pour moi de traverser cette étape de ma vie, mais maintenant, je peux dire que je suis heureux avec Hermione et mes trois merveilleux enfants.

Rose lui sourit doucement.

\- Je suis sûr que quelque part il y a aussi quelqu'un de ce genre pour toi et j'espère que tu auras la chance de le trouver, continua-t-il.

\- Mais... êtes-vous sûr que je suis une veela?

\- Oui, affirma Hermione, Sainte-Mangouste a créé des moyens pour détecter les gênes de veelas, et il se trouve que tu es la seule de nos enfants à les avoir.

Rose soupira longuement en baissant le regard.

\- C'est beaucoup à avaler, dit-elle en baissant la tête.

\- Nous en sommes conscient, mais il fallait que tu le sâches.

\- Alors je vais devoir trouver ce compagnon à mes dix-neuf ans? dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

\- C'est ça, dit Drago avec suspicion devant son visage.

\- Sans pouvoir le choisir? demanda-t-elle ensuite. Ça pourrait être n'importe qui?

\- Même ton pire ennemi, dit sa mère en souriant.

\- Oui, fit Drago avec complicité, même ton pire ennemi.

\- D'accord... dit Rose.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

\- Merci d'être venu me le dire, fit-elle avec sincérité.

\- Nous n'allions tout de même pas te le cacher, dit Drago avec évidence.

Il y eut un autre moment de silence.

\- Alors... fit la jeune fille par la suite. En quoi consiste exactement ce marquage?

Ses parents relevèrent la tête, se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

\- Tu as tout ton temps pour apprendre ça, dit Hermione en souriant.

\- Mais si tu as besoin d'aide... commença Drago.

\- Tu peux toujours aller voir tante Ginny, conclut sa femme avec un sourire en coin.

Rose regarda ses parents se regarder une nouvelle fois comme des adolescents amoureux et se dit mentalement que si être une veela devait lui prédire un avenir comme celui-ci, elle ne s'en plaignait point.

* * *

 

_3 ans plus tard..._

\- James! s'écria-t-elle avec désespoir. James!

Elle empoigna les pans de sa robe et se mit à courir le plus vite possible après lui, mais le garçon ne l'écoutait plus. En accélérant légèrement, elle finit par le couper.

\- C'est pour ça que tu es venu à mon bal de finissant? demanda-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Pour m'annoncer que tu partais en Amérique?

\- Rose... soupira celui-ci.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire! s'exclama-t-elle à travers ses larmes. Pourquoi me quittes-tu comme ça? J'étais supposée être ta meilleure amie!

\- Rosie, Rose, tu sais bien que mon rêve est de devenir un auror comme mon père, dit-il d'un voix lasse.

\- Mais il y a des très bonnes écoles pour aurors à Londres! argumenta-t-elle. Ce n'est absolument pas une raison pour partir sur un autre continent.

Il releva son regard teinté de larmes vers elle.

\- Je...

\- Pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas pourquoi tu pars vraiment? fit-elle en sanglotant. Je croyais que tu me faisais confiance.

\- Bien sûr que je te fais confiance! s'exclama-t-il avec indignation.

Mais voyant son regard ravageur, il savait qu'il lui devait des explications.

\- Je... c'est dur à dire, Rose, fit-il finalement en soupirant.

\- On se raconte tout depuis qu'on est petit, pourquoi ça devrait être différent maintenant?

\- On sait tous les deux pourquoi. Tu sais très bien qu'entre nous il y a beaucoup plus que de l'amitié.

\- Je sais! s'exclama-telle. Alors pourquoi pars-tu si soudainement quand tu connais mes sentiments envers toi? Pas à cause de notre différence d'âge, au moins?

James semblait maintenant sur le point de pleurer à son tour. Il ne pouvait presque pas retenir ses larmes.

\- Ce n'est pas à cause de ton âge. Rose, quand je t'ai connu, j'ai tout de suite eu le béguin pour toi. Ensuite, on est devenu ami, puis notre amitié s'est développés et je...

Il soupira une nouvelle fois.

\- Je t'aime, Rose. C'est pour ça que je m'en vais.

\- Tu pars parce que tu m'aimes? bredouilla-t-elle. C'est insensé!

\- Pas du tout, dit-il ensuite avec douceur. Tu es tout ce que j'ai dans ma vie. Tu es ma meilleure amie, ma confidente et aussi celle que j'aime...

\- Je ne comprends pas, fit-elle entre ses larmes.

\- Rose... tu connais ta nature. Dans deux ans tu devras trouver ton compagnon et ça me fera trop souffrir si je dois te voir avec lui. Je préfère partir immédiatement pour te laisser le temps de guérir de mon absence.

\- Je t'aime aussi, James, je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

\- Bientôt ce ne sera plus le cas... alors je préfère m'en aller.

\- Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, fit-elle alors que les larmes dévalaient toujours sur ses joues.

\- Je suis désolé, Rosie, fit-il en se retournant pour continuer son chemin.

\- James! s'écria-t-elle une nouvelle fois. James!

Il se mit à courir devant elle, mais elle ne lui laissa aucune chance. La poursuite les mena dans la cours d'école où la pluie rendait la visibilité presque inexistante. Elle le rattrapa une nouvelle fois et, prise d'une pulsion, l'embrassa passionnément.

La seconde suivante, elle sentait James répondre avec ferveur à son baiser. Rose passa ses bras autour de son cou alors que le jeune Potter la soulevait dans les airs. Elle sentit ses larmes se mélanger aux siennes, laissant un goût amère dans le baiser, tout comme la pluie qui tombait sur eux comme une malédiction annonçant la fin de leur amour. Tout doucement, il se détacha d'elle, la reposa sur le sol, déposa son front contre le sien et la fixa droit dans les yeux.

\- C'était le plus beau baiser de ma vie, dit-il d'une voix brisée.

\- Ce n'est pas obligé d'être le dernier, fit Rose en s'approchant une nouvelle fois de lui.

Cependant, il se recula légèrement et la contempla tel une âme en peine, le coeur brisé, alors que la pluie continuait à tomber sur eux.

\- Adieu, Rosie, dit James en caressant sa joue, je t'aimerais toujours.

\- James, ne part pas, s'il-te-plaît.

Mais déjà, il se détachait d'elle et partait vers les grilles de Poudlard.

\- James! s'exclama-t-elle.

Mais il continuait de s'en aller.

\- James! s'écria-t-elle avec un désespoir immense. Je t'aime, James! Ne pars pas!

Il se retourna une dernière fois, les larmes dévalant sur ses joues, avant de transplaner.

Alors Rose se laissa tomber sur le sol, à la pluie battante, le coeur brisé pour la première fois de sa vie.

* * *

 

_Deux ans plus tard..._

Rose se sentait vide.

Tellement vide.

Comme si quelqu'un avait doublement percé son coeur.

Elle cherchait inconsciemment une présence à ses côtés, bien qu'elle ne fût capable de donner un nom au visage.

Ça y est. Elle était arrivée à maturité de ses origines de veela. Il fallait qu'elle voir son père. Elle voulait voir son papa.

Rapidement, elle transplana au manoir Malefoy et se mit à courir vers la maison. Elle ouvrit la porte avec fracas, faisant sursauter sa sœur qui était ici en vacances d'été.

\- Rose? fit-elle avec surprise. Que fais-tu ici?

\- Où est papa? demanda-t-elle, au bord des larmes.

\- Dans la bibliothèque, répondit Adrianna avec empressement.

Elle se mit alors à courir vers la pièce remplit de livre, où son père lisait tranquillement un gros bouquin.

\- Papa, fit-elle presque en sanglotant.

\- Rose? s'inquiéta-t-il en se levant.

La jeune fille s'approcha de lui et le serra fortement dans ses bras en sanglotant. Son père lui rendit son étreinte, essayant de sécher ses larmes.

\- Chut, ne pleures pas, ma belle, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

\- Veela... fut la seule chose qu'elle arriva à prononcer entre ses sanglots.

\- Oh, ma chérie, fit-il en la serrant une nouvelle fois contre lui.

Alors Rose se blottit contre lui en pleurant toujours, essayant de faire disparaître le vide constant qui pesait sur son coeur, mais ça ne voulait pas partir.

\- Drago? Rose? fit Hermione en entrant dans la pièce. Adrianna m'a dit que vous étiez ici... Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Rosie? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Elle est arrivé à maturité, fut la seule chose que Drago pu dire.

Hermione s'avança rapidement vers sa fille pour la serre elle aussi dans ses bras.

\- Ça va bien aller, ma puce, la rassura-t-elle. Tu vas trouver ton compagnon.

\- Je me sens... tellement… vide, fit Rose à travers ses larmes.

\- Ça va s'arranger, tu vas voir, dit ensuite son père à frottant son dos doucement.

\- Vous allez rester avec moi? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Pour toujours, ma petite Rose, chuchota Hermione.

* * *

 

_Un an plus tard..._

À l'extérieur de la chambre d'hôpital, les familles Weasley et Potter attendaient désespérément des nouvelles de la jeune Rose.

\- Papa? fit Laura, la jeune fille de neuf ans de Ron et Amanda.

\- Oui, ma puce? répondit son père.

\- Pourquoi on est ici? demanda-t-elle. Est-ce que cousine Rose va bien?

Son père baissa la tête et sembla sur le bord de pleurer depuis la première fois depuis sa naissance.

\- Non, elle ne va pas bien, dit-il avec tristesse.

\- Est-ce qu'elle va mourir? fit-elle ensuite.

Ron soupira et regarda sa fille avec un regard aux frontières du désespoir.

\- Je ne sais pas, Lau, chuchota-t-il.

Sa femme lui saisit la main doucement alors que Ginny sanglotait doucement à côté d'un Harry penaud. Blaise baissa le regard pour éviter de montrer à tout le monde les larmes qui commençaient à perler dans ses yeux alors que Pansy posait une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Rose avait maintenant atteint sa maturité de veela depuis un an déjà. Demain, se serait sa fête de vingt ans, mais quelque chose empêchait tout le monde d'être heureux en ce jour. La jeune fille n'avait jamais trouvé son compagnon, alors sa mort était imminente.

De l'autre côté, dans la salle de Saint-Mangouste, Adrianna et Scorpius était assis à côté de leur sœur à l'agonie. Les larmes aux yeux, le grand blondinet et sa jeune sœur saisirent les mains de Rose.

\- Scorp'? fit la brunette d'une voix lasse.

\- Oui? dit son grand frère, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Tu veux bien me chanter la chanson de papa et maman?

\- Bien sûr que oui...

Alors il commença à chanter d'une voix très douce.

_Moi je n'étais rien_   
_Mais voilà qu'aujourd'hui_   
_Je suis le gardien_   
_Du sommeil de ses nuits_   
_Je l'aime à mourir_

_Vous pouvez détruire_   
_Tout ce qu'il vous plaira_   
_Elle n'a qu'à ouvrir..._

Mais la voix de Scorpius se brisa en un léger sanglot en regardant une nouvelle fois Rose, couverture de sueur et criant presque de douleur, plantée sur le lit d'hôpital.

\- J'aime ta voix, Scorp', dit-elle en le fixant.

Son grand frère déposa un baiser sur son front tout en resserrant sa prise sur sa main.

\- Ad'? fit-elle ensuite en se tournant vers sa petite soeur.

Celle-ci la fixa, les larmes déjà dévalant sur ses joues.

\- Tu veux bien me promettre un truc?

\- Tout ce que tu voudras, dit celle-ci.

\- Tu diras à papa que tu ne veux pas devenir médicomage comme moi? Je sais que tu as toujours rêvé de travailler pour les relations avec les moldus...

Adrianna, la voyant si vulnérable, ne put qu'acquiescer.

\- Bien sûr, Rosie, je le ferais.

Rose laissa échapper une autre exclamation de douleur.

\- Où sont papa et maman? demanda-t-elle ensuite, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Ils ne doivent pas être loin... fit Scorpius.

C'est à ce moment qu'ils entrèrent doucement dans la pièce, contemplant leur fille sur le seuil de la mort.

Drago et Hermione sentirent leur coeur se briser à la vue de leur petite fille. Ils n'avaient jamais prévu qu'elle ne réussis pas à trouver son compagnon, pourtant c'était une possibilité qui était fortement à considérer.

\- C'est ma faute, ma puce, murmura Drago, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, papa, répondit Rose.

\- Si je n'étais pas un veela...

\- Personne ne serait dans cette pièce, compléta la brunette. Ce n'est pas ta faute.

\- Je t'avais promis que tout allait s'arranger, fit le blond en caressant sa joue.

\- On ne peut pas tenir toutes nos promesses, dit-elle d'une voix faible.

Toute la famille resta en silence pendant plusieurs minutes, chacun pleurant en silence. Hermione ne pouvait pas croire qu'après si peu de temps, elle se voyait arracher sa fille. Elle n'avait que dix-neuf ans. Ne méritait-elle pas d'être heureuse? De vivre une longue vie remplit de bonheur?

C'est donc alors qu'ils méditaient en silence qu'une voix leur provint de l'extérieure.

\- Où est-elle? demanda une voix avec colère.

La respiration de Rose commença à se faire plus rapide et elle se mit à bouger dans son lit d'hôpital.

\- Tu ne peux pas entrer, dit la voix d'Harry. Seule la famille est autorisée...

\- Je n'en ai absolument rien à foutre! continua l'autre. Où. Est. Elle?

Harry soupira de l'autre côté de la porte alors que Rose se faisait maintenir en place par les membres de sa famille.

\- Ici, dit-il.

Alors la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas sur James Potter.

Sa carrure s'était amélioré avec le temps et il avait définitivement grandit. Son apparence du jour était pour le moins totalement débraillé et il s'approcha rapidement de Rose qui devenait de plus en plus violente.

\- Reculez! s'exclama Drago en saisissant sa femme par la ta taille. J'ai dit écartez-vous, Adrianna et Scorpius!

Drago se retourna alors vers James avec un regard implorant.

\- Approches-toi.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il avança, la main de la jeune fille se mit à chercher quelque chose. Ce n'est que quand il saisit sa main que la jeune fille tourna sa tête vers lui et eut un spasme violent. Ses yeux noircir immédiatement et ses canines poussèrent en un clin d'œil. Hermione éclata en sanglots lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'il se passait.

\- C'est _toi_ , son compagnon, fit-elle à travers ses larmes. Est-ce que tu sauveras notre fille? demanda-t-elle ensuite.

\- Bien sûr que oui, dit-elle en se penchant vers elle pour l'embrasser sur le front.

Mais la jeune fille ne le voyait pas de cet œil. Elle le saisit violent pour le glisser sur le lit et l'embrasser presque sauvagement.

\- Sortons d'ici, fit Drago alors qu'il voyait que ses enfants essayer de l'arrêter, c'est mieux pour notre sécurité.

Alors ils sortirent tous, sous les yeux abasourdis des deux autres familles.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites? demanda Albus Potter.

Hermione éclata de rire et serra Drago dans ses bras alors qu'Adrianna et Scorpius abordait un large sourire, bien qu'ils n'eurent pas l'air d'avoir totalement compris ce qui venait d'arriver.

\- Elle est sauvée, dit le blond. C'était James son compagnon.

\- Mon fils? fit Harry, bouche-bée. Le même qui est parti en Amérique pour ne pas avoir le coeur brisé par Rose?

\- Le seul et unique, fit Scorpius avec joie.

\- J'allais oublier, fit Hermione. _Assurdiato!_

Tout le monde se retourna alors vers elle.

\- Quoi? dit-elle alors. Rose est bien trop faible pour transplaner et je peux vous jurer qu'elle est en train de le marquer.

\- Aucun détails s'il-te-plaît, 'Mione, dit Harry. Les Malefoy et les Potter dans une seule et même famille... les soirées de Noël vont être divertissantes.

\- Mais papa, fit Lily Potter, on passa déjà tous nos Noël avec les Malefoy.

Ginny aborda un léger sourire en coin en observant sa fille.

\- Elle marque un point, Harry.

\- Ouais, ouais, fit-il de mauvaise grâce.

Mais pourtant, même s'il prétendait le contraire, Harry était très content que son fils finisse sa vie avec la fille qu'il avait toujours aimée.

* * *

 

De l'autre côté de la porte, Rose continuait toujours d'embrasser passionnément James. Impatiente et mené par ses gênes de veela, elle était presque en train de déchirer les vêtements de son compagnon. James la plaqua alors sur le dos et entreprit lui même d'enlever leurs vêtements, car aussi ivre qu'était Rose a cet instant, il doutait qu'elle ait été capable de le faire.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux nus sur le lit et qu'ils s'embrassaient avec amour comme la première fois, James se rappela à quel point il l'aimait.

\- Je t'aime, Rose. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, dit-il en se détachant de ses lèvres.

\- Je t'aime aussi, fit-elle en collant son corps contre le sien.

Il entoura son corps si fragile de ses bras, comme pour ne pas qu'elle se brise. Il voulait la protéger, qu'elle se sente bien. Il voulait enfin l'aimer à sa guise.

Ce n'est que plus tard, lorsqu'ils retombèrent avec fatigue sur le lit après leur ébat, que James comprit qu'elle n'avait point mentit il y a trois ans de ça en disant être amoureuse de lui. En fait, depuis toutes ses années, c'était lui qui était destiné à finir avec elle.

Le jeune Potter observa son amante se blottir contre lui et la serra très fort contre son corps, ne souhaitant plus jamais la laisser partir.

\- Tu es revenu, chuchota-t-elle.

\- Je suis revenu pour toi, dit-il doucement. Je ne pouvais pas supporter de savoir que tu mourrais.

\- Je t'aime, fit Rose avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Merlin, je t'aime aussi. Je sais que ce n'est pas exactement le moment, mais c'est mieux que rien alors...

Il se détachant doucement d'elle et la fixa droit dans les yeux.

\- Rose Mélodie Malefoy, veux-tu m'épouser?

Il y eut un moment de silence... puis elle lui sauta dans les bras en rigolant.

\- Oui! s'exclama-t-elle avant de l'embrasser amoureusement.

Il répondit à son étreinte avec joie avant de se détacher du baiser en souriant.

\- Tu crois que ton père va me tuer parce que je viens de te demander en mariage?

\- Je crois qu'il s'en fichera complètement, dit-elle avant de l'embrassa tendrement.

La famille Malefoy avait enfin trouvé le bonheur, et il était clair que ce serait de même avec les générations à venir.

Lui qui était si seul quelques années plus tôt, Drago avait enfin des personnes qu'il aimait autour de lui. S'il avait su, à Poudlard, il y a si longtemps de ça, qu'Hermione Granger serait celle qui lui apporterait cette joie, il ne l'aurait pas cru. Pourtant, maintenant il lui était éternellement reconnaissant de faire de sa vie un vrai conte de fée...

~ Je dois juste m'asseoir  
Je ne dois pas parler  
Je ne dois rien vouloir  
Je dois juste essayer  
De lui appartenir  
De lui appartenir  
Je l'aime à mourir ~


End file.
